Hundreds of Lilies
by Littleplume
Summary: Il y a toujours eu des fous pour s'opposer aux grandes histoires d'amour, et Voldemort était l'un d'eux. Mais rien n'y personne n'aurait pu s'opposer à James et Lily, parce qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de puissant. Une chose d'essentielle et bouleversante. Une chose magique et éternelle. Une chose sur laquelle Voldemort crachait avec mépris et que Dumbledore appelait l'Amour.
1. Hundreds of Lilies

Prologue _de_

**Hundreds of Lilies**

* * *

Tout le monde croyait tout savoir sur James et Lily, mais la plus part du temps, ils se trompaient. Personne ne savait précisément quand et pourquoi les yeux s'étaient braqués sur eux, mais au cours de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, ils étaient rapidemment devenus le troisième sujet de conversation favoris, après l'ascension de Lord Voldemort au pouvoir et la célèbre farce orchestrée chaque année à Halloween par les Maraudeurs. Malgré tout, les gens avaient tout faux s'ils s'imaginaient tout savoir de la relation compliquée qui liait James Potter à Lily Evans, et vice et versa. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, les autres élèves les avaient dressés en héros et vouaient à leur couple, un intérêt qui ne connaissait aucune mesure.

Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient plus ignorants qu'une bande de babouins cancaneurs.

La première idée reçue c'était que Lily Evans haïssait James Potter. Lily ne haïssait pas James. Elle le trouvait arrogant, et il avait la malheureuse habitude de tourmenter d'innocents Serpentards qui croisaient son chemin. Et s'il s'agissait de deux choses qu'elle ne tolérait pas, elle _ne haïssait pas_ James pour autant. Il était seulement _trop_ pour elle. _Trop_ exubéhrant, _trop_ bruyant, _trop_ prétentieux, _trop_ futé pour son bien, _trop_ charmant, _trop_ charismatique, _trop_ agaçant. Trop_, trop,_ **trop**. Malgré ça, Lily ne haissaît pas James, bien que ce mot barabare et violent lui ait échappé une fois, à la fin d'un examen des Buses de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal en cinquième année. Seulement, la seule raison qui l'avait poussée à s'en prendre verbalement à lui ce jour là, c'était la tristesse qui l'avait submergée lorsqu'elle s'était sentie trahie par Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami. Mais Lily ne haïssait pas James, ils étaient juste trop différents pour se comprendre vraiment.

La seconde idée reçue, c'était que James Potter harcelait Lily Evans. Or, contrairement à la rumeur qui circulait à Poudlard, James n'avait pas demandé 372 fois à Lily de sortir avec lui. Seulement à trois reprises au cours de leur cinquième année. Sa dernière tentative lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant, et il s'était promis de laisser tomber, de passer à autre chose. Après tout, même si Lily Evans était jolie, futée, et intelligente, des filles comme elle, il y en avait par poignées. Pourtant, pour aucune autre fille il n'aurait eu l'idée de tapisser la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avec de petites lilies bleues et blanches. (C'était le résultat de sa deuxième tentative ; les lilies n'avaient pas fâné avant trois jours, et n'avaient pas disparus jusqu'à ce qu'elles perdent tous leur pétals.) M_ais une fois de plus_, malgré ce qu'en disait la rumeur_,_ Lily n'avait pas humilié James en le traitant de tous les noms avant de le rejeter avec mépris. **_Non_**. Elle avait esquissé un sourire, incliné la tête sur le coté comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était gênée, et avait dit très simplement « _Potter, c'est toujours non._ »

Malgré tout, l'idée que James Potter était désespérément amoureux d'une Lily Evans qui le haïssait persistait, et c'est pourquoi, un matin, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle main dans la main, arborant un air détaché comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, un silence inhabituel tomba lourdement sur eux. Ils gagnèrent la table des Gryffondors en se souriant amoureusement, sans remarquer le moins du monde les centaines de paires d'yeux rivés sur eux.

Et pourtant, pour les centaines d'élèves qui assistaient à la scène, le monde venait de s'effondrer. Un chaos sans précédent s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle.

« Est-ce que tu as vu _ça_ ? »

« Elle a dit o_ui _? »

« Tu plaisantes ? James _et_ _Lily_ ? »

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! »

« Je comprends pas qu'il l'aie choisie elle ! Elle est tellement _banale_ !»

« Je croyais qu'elle le détestais ? »

« Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec le calamar géant ? »

« Je vous l'avais dit ! »

« Elle est trop bien pour lui ! Il va la rendre folle. »

« Ils sont trop différents, je leur donne deux mois. »

« Je leur donne deux _semaines _! »

« Tu me dois deux gallions Sean ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fini par dire oui. »

« Il était temps ! »

« Impossible ! C'est complètement impossible ! »

« Tu crois qu'elle est sous le sortilège de l'Imperium ? »

« Peut-être qu'il a glissé de l'Amortentia dans son gobelet de jus de citrouille… »

« En fait, ils sont plutôt adorables tous les deux… »

« Ohhhh ! Moi aussi je veux qu'un garçon me regarde comme ça ! »

_« … »_

Mais honnêtement, en cet instant, James et Lily étaient tout simplement inconscients des murmures dans leur dos. Ils en avaient réellement rien à foutre que des inconnus pensent avoir le droit de se mêler de leur histoire. En fait, ils en avaient même rien à foutre qu'ils aient une quelconque opinion. Tout ce qui comptaiet désormais, et jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, c'était _eux_. James n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily, et Lily lui souriait tendrement, comme s'il était la seule personne dans son nouvel univers.

Et c'est à ce moment là, que James et Lily devinrent "_James et Lily"_. A tout jamais et pour toujours, ils seraient connus pour ce duo extraordinaire, rêveur et passioné.

James et Lily étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, rien n'y personne n'aurait pu s'y opposer. C'était comme ça. Eux le savaient, et tout le monde le savait.

Et c'est cet amour, si pur, si fort, qui mit fin au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Parce que c'est cet amour qui coulait dans les veines d'Harry Potter.

C'est de cet amour, si pur, si fort, qu'était né l'_Elu_.

**N/A **

* * *

Je suis ravie de vous publier _enfin _le prologue de cette histoire que je travaille depuis quelques temps.

Jai beau l'avoir écris, et réecris plusieurs fois, il n'est pas aussi bon que ce que j'aurais voulu. Il ne rend pas comme ce que j'avais imaginé.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et que vous serez nombreux à suivre cette histoire.

J'ai écris le premier et le dernier chapitre l'un à la suite de l'autre, sans savoir exactement ce qui se passerait entre le début et la fin, donc en fait je construis toute cette histoire dans l'optique de pouvoir vous publier mon dernier chapitre.

Pour moi James et Lily représentent le couple parfait dans le monde de JKR. Ils sont le ciment de son histoire, et j'espère pouvoir vous donner ma vision de leur amour.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue, et à bientôt j'espère,

Lp.

PS (1) : Le premier chapitre arrive dans quelques minutes ! ;)

PS (2) : ** DelfineNotPadfoot a revu et corrigé l'intégralité de ce chapitre, merci à elle et à son excellent travail, comme à chaque fois. N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter son profil, elle y publie des traductions de fanfiction en anglais ;)**


	2. The Sweet Lily

_(Chapitre Premier)_

**The Sweet Lily**

* * *

«"Quand ils sont près de moi..." Harry s'interrompit, le regard fixé sur le bureau de Lupin. "... j'entends Voldemort qui tue ma mère."  
Lupin amorça un mouvement comme pour prendre Harry par l'épaule, mais il se ravisa. **»** Remus & Harry - **Harry Potter et Le Prisonier D'Azkaban**

* * *

Lily Evans était la personne la plus souriante ayant jamais franchi les portes de Poudlard. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait James Potter, et pour être honnête, il y avait peu de personnes pour le contredire. Bien qu'il fût l'un des premiers à remarquer la douceur qui habitait son regard émeraude et son sourire discret, ce n'était un secret pour personne ; Lily Evans avait cette grâce et cette douceur qui lui donnaient des airs d'ange. Sirius Black disait souvent qu'elle était _trop_ gentille, et que ça finirait par la perdre. Peter Pettigrow partageait son avis, parce qu'il avait toujours admiré Lily, d'abord de loin, puis de près lorsqu'elle avait bouleversé la vie des Maraudeurs à tout jamais. James en revanche n'était pas d'accord. Et Remus Lupin non plus.

Le premier novembre de sa sixième année à Poudlard, Remus fut irrémédiablement bouleversé par cette gentillesse. Des années plus tard, bien après que le charmant sourire de Lily Evans se fut éteint, cette gentillesse et cette douceur continuèrent d'apaiser ses souffrances.

Parce qu'il avait connu Lily - sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa patience - Remus était finalement capable de voir autre chose que le reflet d'un monstre lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur un miroir.

_Mardi 1er novembre 1976, 6:13** - **_**(Loup Garou)**

* * *

Cette nuit là, Lily Evans n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Lorsqu'elle vit les premiers rayons du soleil se glisser sous la fenêtre de son dortoir, elle décida de se lever, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses amies, plongées dans un sommeil encore profond à cette heure là de la journée. Elle se changea, enfila son uniforme, et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Elle traversa la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, déserte et silencieuse à cette heure avancée de la matinée, puis se glissa par l'ouverture dissimulée par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle s'était rarement trouvée dans les couloirs du château à cette heure de la nuit, et elle fut surprise par la sérénité qui y régnait. Elle traversa l'aile ouest du château, et descendit plusieurs étages sans croiser une âme – vivante ou non.

Prise d'un doute, elle se mordilla la lèvre – ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse – et commença à rebrousser chemin. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de sa Salle Commune, décidée à avancer sur son devoir de Botanique, mais s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle poussa un long soupir, et resserra les pans de sa robe de sorcier sur ses épaules.

_Elle devait être sûre, elle devait vérifier par elle-même_. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité déplacée. Au fond, elle savait déjà la vérité. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, même lorsque les preuves s'étalaient devant ses yeux, pour la simple et bonne raison que Remus était son ami et qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Pas quand il revenait une fois par mois couvert de griffures et de bleus, que son regard abîmé évitait soigneusement le sien, et que chaque fois il semblait davantage fatigué, comme si au fil des mois, son fardeau s'alourdissait considérablement. _Elle savait._

Elle poussa un long soupire pour se donner du courage, et reprit son chemin vers l'infirmerie où elle supposait qu'il était à cette heure-ci. Le jour venait de se lever discrètement, et il avait probablement besoin de se reposer après la nuit qu'il avait passée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant les portes de l'infirmerie, elle s'immobilisa un instant. Elle tendit l'oreille lorsqu'elle entendit des chuchotements et des bruits de pas précipités. Le son se rapprochait, et elle se cacha aussitôt derrière une statue. Elle vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais ne vit personne. Pourtant les chuchotements et les bruits semblaient être passés tout près d'elle. Elle les entendit s'éloigner, incrédule, et secoua la tête pour mettre ses idées au clair. Elle avait peu dormi après tout, son cerveau lui jouait sûrement des tours. Elle avait passé la nuit à analyser la situation, à peser le pour et le contre, et maintenant qu'elle était là, à quelques pas de lui, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas fuir.

Elle sortit de sa cachette, et ouvrit doucement la porte de l'infirmerie pour s'y faufiler discrètement. Un seul lit semblait être occupé, et les rideaux blancs qui le bordaient étaient fermés.

Les battements de son cœur se firent dangereusement irréguliers, plus rapides, plus fous. Ce n'était pas de la peur, tentait-elle de se convaincre. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Remus était son ami. Il était la personne la plus douce et gentille qu'elle connaisse. Et c'était d'autant plus triste. Il ne méritait pas sa condition.

A cette pensée, son cœur tomba douloureusement dans sa poitrine, mais un sourire étira néanmoins ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit.

Elle hésita un instant. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Il ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle soit là. Peut-être qu'il allait se mettre en colère, _peut-être qu'il serait furieux qu'elle sache_. Après tout c'était égoïste de sa part de lui imposer sa volonté, de lui brandir la vérité en plein visage sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier. S'il avait voulu qu'elle sache, il lui aurait dit. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter pendant leurs rondes depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux été nommés préfets l'an dernier, et il n'y avait jamais fait allusion. Pas une fois.

Depuis quelques temps pourtant, Lily ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle devait lui dire que ça lui était égal, que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Résolue, elle gonfla d'air ses poumons, et d'une voix douce, elle chuchota son prénom, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende, mais sans ouvrir le rideau.

- Remus ?

Elle entendit les draps se froisser, et le lit grincer. Elle pouvait sentir son mal-être sans même le voir, et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Elle entendit sa respiration s'accélérer de l'autre coté du rideau.

- Remus ?

Il demeura silencieux encore un instant, puis elle entendit une voix étranglée traverser le rideau.

- Lily ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, apeurée, incertaine.

- Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que…Est-ce que je peux te regarder ?

- N-non. Je …

- D'accord, dit-elle douceur pour couper court à la panique qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son ami. D'accord, répéta-t-elle, je vais rester là.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

- L-Lily ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Qu-qu…, qu'est-ce qu,-que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pour-pourquoi ? Co-comment tu …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle entendait la peur dans sa voix, et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

- J'ai deviné, dit-elle.

- Et tu es là quand même ? S'étrangla-t-il.

La voix de son ami lui déchira le cœur. Avait-il une si mauvaise opinion de lui-même ?

- Oh, Remus, dit-il en tirant doucement le rideau d'une main.

Lorsqu'elle eut complètement tiré le rideau, elle rencontra son regard. Il avait l'air terrorisé, et il arborait une autre expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. _Du dégout_ ?

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Il sursauta et un éclair d'incompréhension se mêla à la peur dans ses yeux. Elle lui adressa un sourire et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce. La peau du jeune homme était glacée, mais elle l'ignora.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre, d'une voix faible et hésitante.

Lily éclata d'un rire doux, silencieux. Son sourire gagna ses jolis yeux verts, et le cœur de Remus se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort. Il était certain qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de lui sourire, de ce joli sourire qui réchauffait tout son être.

- Remus, comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir peur de toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait dit ça, et son regard n'avait rien perdu de son innocence, de sa douceur. Remus sentit sa poitrine le brûler, mais ça n'avait rien de désagréable.

- Parce que je suis un monstre, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée en dérobant son regard de celui couleur émeraude de son amie.

Elle s'assit délicatement sur le bord de son lit. Le matelas s'affaissa un peu, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Comment pouvait-elle se rapprocher davantage de lui ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie d'être aussi proche d'un monstre comme lui ? Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main et il voulait s'y agripper. Il voulait ne jamais lâcher cette main chaude, douce, et aimante.

_Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas sa gentillesse, il ne méritait pas toute cette douceur. Lily était trop bonne. Elle aurait dû être effrayée. Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne méritait pas une amie comme elle. Il était un monstre. UN MONSTRE._

- Remus ?

Il ne tourna pas la tête.

- Remus, dit-elle en posant sa main libre sous son menton.

Il trembla à ce nouveau contact et elle le força avec douceur à la regarder. A nouveau, il se perdit dans ses jolis yeux verts. Ce regard l'enveloppait, et dès qu'il plongeait dedans, il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait normal, et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait.

- Tu n'es certainement pas un monstre.

- Je suis un _Loup-garou_ Lily ! Dit-il, sa voix s'envolant légèrement. Une fois par mois je deviens une bête sauvage affamée qui ne reconnait pas ses amis et qui serait capable de les déchiqueter rien que pour le plaisir ! C'est ça ma définition d'un monstre !

Elle se montra impassible malgré sa colère soudaine. La main qui emprisonnait la sienne ne trembla pas, elle ne cligna pas des yeux, et son sourire demeura tranquille sur ses fines lèvres.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus faible.

Il semblait effrayé.

- Parce que je sais qui tu es Remus. Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu te transformes en Loup-garou une fois par mois. Ce qui importe ce n'est pas ce que tu _es, _c'est ce que tu_ choisis d'être_. Et tu as choisis d'être quelqu'un de bon Remus. Tu es généreux, brillant, patient, dévoué.

- Lily…

La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur la longue cicatrice sur sa joue. Il se sentit rougir, et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment sans rien dire.

Un sourire finit par craquer les lèvres du jeune homme, qui regarda Lily avec gratitude.

- Tu me fais penser à James, avoua-t-il en riant presque.

Lily écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Potter ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Quand il a compris ce que j'étais, dit-il, il a seulement haussé les épaules en souriant. Il a dit que _ça n'avait pas d'importance_. Il appelle ça « mon petit problème de fourrure ».

Lily éclata de rire.

- Ça lui ressemble bien de dire quelque chose comme, concéda-t-elle, visiblement amusée. Ça t'embête si je reste là aujourd'hui ?

Il la regarda stupéfait. C'était une chose qu'elle accepte sa condition, c'en était une autre qu'elle veuille rester en sa compagnie.

- Je… tu n'as pas à–

- Contente-toi d'accepter Remus, le coupa-t-elle en riant.

Et son rire était la plus belle chose qui lui ait jamais été donné d'entendre pensa-t-il alors qu'il l'observait timidement.

Il hocha la tête.

- D'accord, dit-il.

- Parfait.

Elle se leva, et il sentit son matelas se relever. Elle ne lâcha pas sa main une seule seconde lorsqu'elle s'assit dans le fauteuil près de son lit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire s'empara de ses lèvres en la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que les Maraudeurs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit paisiblement après une pleine lune.

Lily le regarda s'endormir, et elle vit ses traits se détendre au fur et à mesure que le sommeil l'emportait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Remus s'était endormi depuis quelques minutes à peine seulement lorsque Madame Pomfresh apparut. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily, elle se figea, une expression légèrement apeurée sur le visage.

- Mademoiselle Evans, que faites-vous là ? Glapit-elle faiblement.

Lily esquissa un sourire.

- Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, c'est possible ?

L'infirmière contempla la jeune fille d'un air interdit, puis sembla se détendre. Elle s'approcha du lit, et elle lui rendit son sourire. Dans le joli regard émeraude de la jeune fille, l'infirmière lisait une douceur sans égal. Elle comprit que Lily _savait_, et lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le jeune homme allongé dans son lit, un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

Elle posa un flacon sur la table de chevet.

- Pourrez-vous veiller à ce qu'il prenne sa potion en se réveillant ? Les réveils sont toujours difficiles, et ça endormira la douleur.

- Bien sûr, répondit Lily.

Madame Pomfresh lui adressa un sourire doux, un sourire que Lily ne lui avait jamais vu, et repartit dans la direction opposée.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, qui dormait paisiblement, et se cala dans son fauteuil, en pliant les jambes sous ses fesses, la main toujours dans celle de son ami, son pousse caressant sa peau qui se réchauffait lentement. Enfin, elle put fermer les yeux.

**(Admiration)_  
_**

* * *

- Evans n'est pas venue en cours, grogna James Potter en sortant de la classe du professeur McGonagall.

- Ça explique ton humeur exécrable depuis ce matin, soupira Sirius. Rien à voir avec le manque de sommeil finalement.

- Evidemment, marmonna Peter visiblement amusé, il n'y a que Lily qui puisse le mettre dans cet état.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Des cernes violets creusaient le visage des trois jeunes hommes. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'aller voir leur ami de la journée et, bien qu'ils fussent épuisés, ils traversèrent le château pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Les premières fois où ils s'étaient transformés, ils avaient tout simplement séché les cours pour récupérer leur sommeil en retard, mais au bout de trois mois, ils avaient compris qu'ils finiraient par éveiller les soupçons si aucun d'eux ne venait en cours les lendemains de pleine lune. Ainsi, même si sécher les cours ne leur avait jamais posé de problème auparavant, ils veillaient à être particulièrement attentifs ces jours-là. Ils avaient donc pris l'habitude de rejoindre Remus en fin de journée, et le laissaient récupérer à l'infirmerie pendant qu'ils assistaient aux cours.

- C'est pas ça, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. C'est juste que ... Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Même Emmeline et Dorcas ne savent pas où elle est.

- Connaissant Evans, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules, elle s'est endormie à la bibliothèque hier soir, et elle y a passé sa journée pour finir un devoir en retard.

James leva les yeux au ciel et balaya la remarque de son meilleur ami d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était pas le genre de Lily.

- Je dis seulement que c'est _bizarre_… Et Lily ne prend jamais de retard sur ses devoirs Patmol.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie sans ménagement, Sirius shootant dans la porte avec son pied pour l'ouvrir.

Lorsque James aperçut une petite tête rousse dépasser du fauteuil près du lit de leur ami, il se figea si brusquement que Peter le percuta. James tourna sa tête vers Sirius, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Il interrogea ses amis du regard, mais ils étaient tout aussi étonnés que lui. James cligna des yeux et porta son regard vers _Lily Evans_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Chuchota-t-il.

Ni Peter, ni Sirius ne se donnèrent la peine de répondre à la question que James avait posée pour lui-même plus qu'à leur intention. Il se dirigea lentement vers le chevet de son ami, d'un pas beaucoup plus lent et silencieux que lorsqu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie, suivi de près par ses deux amis.

A leur grande surprise, Remus était éveillé, et souriait tranquillement. Jamais James n'avait vu son ami aussi serein un lendemain de pleine Lune.

En voyant ses amis approcher, Remus sourit davantage. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis désigna Lily Evans du menton.

- Elle vient seulement de se rendormir, chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie. Elle a une humour un peu particulier vous savez ? Dot-il en fronçant les sourcils, amusé par l'expression de surprise sur le visage de ses amis. Elle est venue ce matin, et elle a passé la journée ici. Elle m'a raconté des histoires, sur Rogue, sur sa sœur et son fiancé, et franchement … ça m'a fait du bien.

- Ça c'est vexant Remus, marmonna Sirius un sourire aux lèvres. Je croyais que c'était moi la personne la plus drôle que tu connaisses.

James posa son regard sur Lily et tout son corps se tendit. Elle était endormie, roulée en boule sur son fauteuil, et tenait la main de Remus.

Malgré leurs efforts pour être discrets, leur présence réveilla Lily, qui ouvrit ses jolis yeux verts en amande. Elle esquissa un sourire endormi à Remus, et rougit légèrement devant les regards soutenus des trois garçons debout devant elle.

- Oh, dit-elle, d'une voix timide. Je vais peut-être vous laisser entre vous.

Elle lâcha enfin la main de Remus, et sentit des picotements courir du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, qu'elle commença à masser. Elle se leva et étira son corps engourdi, sans réaliser que James l'étudiait de la tête au pied en rougissant légèrement.

- Non, reste, bafouilla James visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il fixa Lily d'un air interdit. Il voulait savoir si elle savait. Il voulait savoir comment elle avait réagi.

- Est-ce qu'elle _sait _? Demanda Sirius à Remus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Sirius esquissa un sourire. Peter laissa échapper un petit glapissement de surprise. Et James fixait toujours Lily, dont les joues étaient de plus en rouges. Elle évitait à tout prix son regard noisette parsemé de petits éclats dorés. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de s'être immiscée entre eux, et elle n'aimait pas la sensation d'être une intruse.

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Remus, et fit mine de partir, mais James la rattrapa doucement par le bras.

- Tu ne diras rien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Lily leva enfin les yeux vers lui, submergée subitement par un sentiment de colère

- Bien sûr que non ! S'emporta-t-elle en rougissant davantage et en dégageant son bras.

- Désolé, dit-il en grimaçant, je voulais seulement être sûr…

Il passa nonchalamment sa main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par son geste. Un geste qu'elle avait toujours pris pour de l'arrogance, mais qui révélait aux trois autres garçons réunis dans la pièce, à quel point James était mal à l'aise, nerveux.

- Potter, je ne vais le crier sur tous les toits. Je ne ferais jamais ça !

- Je sais, dit-il en évitant son regard. C'est juste que…

- C'est juste que quoi ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- James, intervint Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu ne crois pas que c'est justement parce qu'elle est là, qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

James se tourna vers son ami et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Si, bien sûr que si.

- Merci Sirius, dit Lily en lui adressant un demi-sourire, touchée par son vote de confiance.

Elle se pencha vers Remus et déposa une fois de plus un baiser sur sa joue. James se sentit rougir et ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupéfait, tandis que Lily Evans saluait Sirius et Peter de la main avant de disparaitre de l'infirmerie.

- Crétin ! Lâcha Sirius en assenant une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête de James.

Peter et Remus se moquèrent joyeusement, mais James ne réagit pas. Il fixa la porte par laquelle Lily s'était éclipsée, et un sourire gagna ses lèvres.

En quelques secondes à peine, le coup de cœur naïf qu'il avait toujours eu pour Lily Evans se mua en un sentiment bien plus pur, et avait laissé place à de l'admiration.

**N/A :**

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite d'Hundreds of Lilies.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et je vous invite à me laisser votre avis critique et écharpé ;)

Je vous invite également à aller lire une nouvelle OS sur James et Lily que je viens de plublier ; The Last Man Standing (Quidditch and Kisses). (Je me fais de la PUB, vu que c'est gratuit.)

Et bien évidemment, je remercie** DelfineNotPadfoot**, ma beta lectrice.

Merci à vous tous, et à très bientôt j'espère,

Lp.


	3. 48H A Day

_(Chapitre Second)_

**48hours A Day**

* * *

**« **Le petit Qeuedever était là le week-end dernier, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'avait pas le moral, mais c'est sans doute à cause de ce qui est arrivé aux McKinnon. J'ai pleuré toute la soirée quand j'ai appris la nouvelle**. ****»** Lily dans une lettre à Sirius - **Harry Potter et Les Reliques de La Mort**

* * *

**(Rupture)**

* * *

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, Lily regagna aussitôt sa Salle Commune, sachant qu'elle aurait nécessairement des explications à donner à ses amies. Et en effet, dès qu'elle eut franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle vit Emmeline et Dorcas se précipiter vers elle. De toute évidence, elles s'étaient inquiétées. Lily leur adressa un sourire d'excuse, et elles s'assirent toutes les trois dans un des sofas en cuir rouge devant la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Lily ? Demanda Dorcas, en dégageant une mèche de cheveux châtains derrière son oreille.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est presque _mortes_ d'inquiétude quand on s'est rendu compte que tu avais disparu ? S'écria Emmeline sur un ton dramatique.

Emmeline était une jolie blonde, aux yeux bleus et aux jambes incroyablement longues, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'exagération et dépeignait systématiquement une version bien plus dramatique que ne l'était vraiment la situation. Lily vit Dorcas lever les yeux au ciel, et esquissa un sourire.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, répondit Lily. J'ai appris que Remus était encore malade, et j'ai voulu passer le voir avant les cours ce matin. On a discuté un moment, et une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai fini par m'endormir là-bas.

Ce qui était très proche de la réalité finalement, et bien que Lily soit une piètre menteuse, ses amies ne se rendirent compte de rien. Justement parce que Lily ne mentait jamais et qu'elles n'avaient donc aucune raison de douter d'elle.

Enfin jamais, ou presque. _Seulement_ quand c'était absolument nécessaire en tout cas.

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ce matin, fit observer Dorcas.

- Je me suis levée tôt.

- Tu aurais quand même pu nous laisser un mot, se plaignit Emmeline.

- Je sais, mais je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de manquer les cours. Franchement, je pensais vous retrouver après le petit-déjeuner.

Dorcas, hocha la tête, et Emmeline sembla également convaincue.

- J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses ? Demanda Lily en plissant le nez.

Emmeline laissa échapper un long soupir et sortit ses notes de son sac avant de les lui tendre. Lily les dupliqua à l'aide d'un simple sortilège et les lui rendit, avant de les parcourir du regard. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en constatant tout le travail qu'elle avait à rattraper.

- Vous avez commencé à étudier les patronus ? Demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

- Oui, c'était un cours fascinant, même si on s'est contentés d'étudier la théorie. Oldman a dit qu'on commencerait la pratique la semaine prochaine, expliqua Dorcas.

Elle paraissait visiblement très excitée, et Emmeline l'était aussi.

- Je ferais mieux de m'y mettre tout de suite alors, dit Lily en poussant un long soupir.

Elle se leva pour monter dans son dortoir et prendre son sac de cours, avant de redescendre, plumes, parchemins et livres dans les bras. Elle trébucha sur la dernière marche, comme à chaque fois. Six ans qu'elle grimpait et descendait ces escaliers plusieurs fois par jour, et presque à chaque fois, elle oubliait d'enjamber la marche farceuse qui se dérobait sous ses pas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, les maraudeurs – à l'exception de Remus qui était toujours à l'infirmerie – étaient installés tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius qui lui adressa un sourire franc, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de le lui retourner avec sincérité. Peter dormait dans un fauteuil, l'air serein, malgré les cercles violets sous ses yeux, et James lui, avait le nez plongé dans un livre de métamorphose. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant ses lunettes lui glisser sur le nez. Il avait l'air crevé, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, ses yeux noisette étaient éteints, sa chemise était froissée, sa cravate pendait lamentablement autour de son cou, et il bâilla longuement en tournant une page de son livre. Il avait l'air si épuisé que Lily se demanda vaguement s'il comprenait réellement ce qu'il était en train de lire ou s'il faisait juste semblant.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées avec un sourire amusé, et rejoignit ses deux amies près du feu. Elle s'assit en tailleur près du fauteuil où était assise Dorcas, et se plongea dans les notes d'Emmeline.

Elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la dispute qui éclata dans la salle commune. Etrangement, c'est la disparition du brouhaha habituel, et non les cris de Marlène McKinnon, qui attirèrent son attention.

Lily leva les yeux, incapable d'ignorer la scène qui se déroulait devant elle et l'ensemble des Gryffondor présents.

- J'en ai _assez _de tes excuses, Benjamin ! Hurla Marlène les larmes aux yeux.

Benjamin s'avança vers elle en tendant le bras, mais elle le repoussa violemment, laissant les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

- Marlène, arrête ton cirque, tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi…

- Non ! Arrête ! Arrête de mentir tout le temps !

- Bon sang Marlène ! Je t'aime d'accord ? Je t'aime ! Hurla Benjamin, maintenant aussi furax que sa petite amie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Marlène sembla se calmer, et la douleur qui tordait ses traits s'adoucit quelque peu. Il y avait toujours de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais on y lisait surtout de la tristesse, de la déception, _de la résignation_.

- C'est fini Benjamin, je ne veux plus rien de toi, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Non Marlène, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait…, plaida-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- C'est fini. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui tremblait sous le poids de ses mots. Je sais que tu penses ce que tu dis. Je sais que tu m'aimes, et je t'aime aussi. Mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On ne se fait pas confiance … et c'est malsain. On n'a plus de discussions comme avant. On passe notre temps à se battre et…et…

Elle fut secouée par une nouvelle vague de sanglots, et ne termina pas sa phrase. Benjamin s'approcha d'elle, leva les bras comme s'il voulait les enrouler autour d'elle, mais ils retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Il était abattu.

- Marlène …

- Non, je ne peux plus me battre… pas avec toi…

Elle lui lança un dernier regard, dans lequel il pouvait lire toute la peine qu'il lui avait causée, et il se sentit nauséeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle, mais il savait qu'il devait la laisser partir. Parce qu'il l'aimait et que c'est ce que les gens faisaient quand ils étaient amoureux. Il devait la laisser partir si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Lorsque Marlène disparut derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame et sortit de la Salle commune, Benjamin leva les yeux vers ses camarades de Gryffondor et leur adressa un sourire crispé.

- Désolé pour tout ça …

Et sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les escaliers en colimaçon pour regagner le dortoir des septièmes années. Tout le monde regarda le Préfet-en-Chef disparaître, et les murmures reprirent lentement dans la pièce.

Dorcas lança un regard attristé à Lily.

- Tu crois que c'est juste une de leurs énièmes disputes ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas, soupira la jolie rousse. Marlène pleurait cette fois. Et Benjamin … je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi …

- Brisé ? Proposa Dorcas.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Ils ont besoin de se laisser un peu d'air j'imagine, intervint Emmeline.

- Je ne sais, avoua Dorcas en soupirant. C'est _Benjamin et Marlène_. Ils sont ensemble depuis … depuis toujours ! Je veux dire, ils étaient presque mariés.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir Marlène ? Demanda Lily en se mordant la lèvre.

- Non, Hestia l'a suivie.

- De toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

- Ça m'a coupé l'appétit, avoua Dorcas en grimaçant.

Malgré tout, elles se rendirent quand même à la Grande salle une heure plus tard pour le dîner, et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor avec le reste de leurs amis. Elles retrouvèrent Hestia, une jolie brune à la peau mâte et aux grands yeux bleus. Elle n'avait rien de la jeune fille enjouée et souriante qu'elle était d'habitude lorsque Lily s'assit à côté d'elle, en face d'Emmeline et Dorcas.

- Comment va Marlène ? Demanda Lily avec douceur.

Hestia esquissa un sourire, et se tourna vers elle en plissant le front.

- Pas terrible. Je crois que c'est la goute d'eau. Elle est stressée en ce moment. Avec les ASPIC et … et tout le reste…

- On n'est qu'en novembre, fit remarquer Dorcas avec une grimace contrite. Elle a des mois avant de s'inquiéter pour ça.

- Vraiment ? Se moqua Emmeline en se tournant vers son amie. Et tu crois que c'est ce qui empêchera Lily de nous rendre folle l'an prochain ?

Hestia laissa échapper un petit rire qui n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux. Hestia Jones était une poupée hors norme. Elle était considérée par beaucoup comme la plus jolie fille de l'école, mais ce qui attirait le regard chez elle, c'était ses grands yeux rieurs et son sourire malicieux. Lily admirait Hestia, sa simplicité, son naturel, et la facilité avec laquelle elle s'ouvrait aux autres. Lorsqu'elle avait atterri à Gryffondor après la répartition six ans plutôt, Hestia lui avait sauté dessus en souriant et en la félicitant, lui présentant Marlène et ses autres amis de deuxième année, et en lui pointant du doigt les préfets et préfètes de Gryffondor. Très vite elle avait été rejointe par Emmeline Vance et Dorcas Meadowes, et Hestia leur avait appris de Poudlard tout ce qu'elles avaient besoin de savoir ou presque.

Mais ce soir-là, Hestia semblait éteinte.

- Hestia, souffla Lily inquiète, c'est quoi _tout le reste_ ?

La jolie brune tourna sa tête vers Lily et celle-ci vit la douleur qui trahissait son sourire crispé. Instinctivement, Lily posa une main sur celle de son amie. Hestia lui adressa un sourire triste qui lui déchira le cœur.

- La famille de Marlène a reçu des menaces la semaine dernière, confessa Hestia en retenant les larmes de trahir son regard.

- _Tu-Sais-Qui _? SoufflaLily d'une voix chevrotante.

Hestia hocha la tête.

- Son père a pris position contre lui en faveur des nés moldus, et ça ne lui a pas plu.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Parfois, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que des gens biens étaient tués, menacés, torturés, parce qu'il y avait des gens comme _elle_.

Elle baissa les yeux pour réprimer des larmes.

- Non, non, non, murmura Hestia en plaçant deux doigts sous le menton de Lily pour planter son regard lumineux dans ses yeux émeraude. Lily je sais à quoi tu penses et je te l'interdis.

- Je sais, c'est seulement que … c'est injuste que des gens soient blessés ou, …, ou tués parce que-

- Non, coupa fermement Dorcas. Lily, non. C'est vrai que c'est triste. C'est même épouvantable. Mais il faut que des gens se battent. On ne peut pas le laisser gagner.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Emmeline. On sait que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais nous on vit dans ce monde depuis plus longtemps. On a été élevées dans des familles de sorciers. Et c'est notre devoir de nous opposer à Tu-Sais-Qui et ses alliés, parce que ce qu'ils font aux gens comme toi, c'est injustifié et répugnant.

Hestia hocha la tête, et ses lèvres se craquèrent en un sourire triste. Lily se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un long soupir.

- Je sais, dit-elle enfin. C'est juste que vous ne devriez pas avoir à vous mettre en danger. On ne devrait pas à avoir à se justifier juste parce qu'on est né dans des familles … différentes.

- Evans, dit une voix grave et profonde qui la fit sursauter.

Elle leva les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Sirius Black l'observer avec un regard sévère. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence des trois garçons lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande salle et s'étaient assis près d'elle et de ses amies.

- Tu as raison, c'est injuste. Aucun de nous ne devrait avoir à se battre pour toi, et pourtant on le ferait tous sans hésiter. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sans lâcher son regard.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Parce que tu es l'une des nôtres. Peu importe le sang qui coule dans tes veines, il est aussi pur que le nôtre.

- Sirius…, souffla Emmeline les yeux écarquillés.

Celui-ci se tourna vers la jolie blonde et lui adressa un sourire arrogant, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Je sais, c'était incroyablement mâture de ma part, plaisanta-t-il.

- Non. Non…, j'allais dire que c'était incroyablement gentil.

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé, et reporta son attention sur Lily à qui il adressa un petit clin d'œil encourageant.

- Ne pense pas à ça Lily. Ce qui se passe aujourd'hui n'est pas ta faute. Les seuls à blâmer, continua Sirius, sont tous ces idiots de Sang-Pur qui se croient supérieurs. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que tu leur es mille fois supérieure. Tu es une sorcière brillante, généreuse, et incroyablement douée.

Lily ne répondit rien. Elle sentait les larmes lui picoter un peu les yeux, et lui adressa un de ses sourires magiques et chaleureux. En étirant seulement ses lèvres, Lily Evans montrait toute sa gratitude au séduisant Gryffondor qui la fixait avec sincérité.

Hestia s'excusa et se leva. Elle quitta la Grande salle en accrochant une vingtaine de regards, comme à chaque fois, mais ne se retourna pas.

Lily adressa un dernier sourire à Sirius. Un sourire plein de sincérité et de douceur, avant de se demander pourquoi il était intervenu comme ça, et surtout pourquoi James n'avait rien dit. C'était assez inhabituel de leur part. La plupart du temps, c'était James qui se mêlait de ses conversations et donnait son avis sur tout, tout le temps. Ce soir au contraire, il était étonnamment silencieux et évitait son regard comme la peste, le nez plongé dans son assiette.

- Lily, mange tes pommes de terre, ordonna Dorcas en pointant sa fourchette vers son assiette. Tu retournes chez toi dans un mois et demi, et je ne veux pas que ta mère refuse que tu retournes à Poudlard en janvier sous prétexte que tu y serais sous alimentée. Et arrête de t'inquiéter, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec plus de douceur.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire et planta sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre brûlante.

A la fin du repas, alors que Sirius, James et Peter étaient depuis longtemps partis, Dorcas, Emmeline, et Lily se levèrent à leur tour. Lily avait enveloppé une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat dans une serviette, et attrapé un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Dorcas et Emmeline n'avaient pas posé de question, parce que même si Lily n'avait rien dit, elles la connaissaient trop bien. Quand Lily les abandonna dans le Hall pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard entendu. C'était Lily tout craché.

**(Chocolat)**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, Lily fut surprise de voir que James Potter était assis dans un fauteuil près du lit de Remus. Le fauteuil dans lequel elle avait passé sa journée. Elle s'approcha, hésitante, et entendit son rire grave et chaleureux retentir dans la pièce et faire des ricochets en se cognant dans les murs.

- Lily ! S'exclama Remus en souriant lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher.

James se retourna brusquement et aperçut Lily s'avancer vers eux timidement. Il tenta de lui adresser un sourire, mais ses lèvres se tordirent nerveusement, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

- Beaucoup mieux, l'assura-t-il. Mais je suis épuisé.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, c'est pour ça que j'ai apporté du gâteau. Il est au chocolat, expliqua-t-elle en le lui tendant. Il parait que ça aide à récupérer. Apparemment ça influe sur l'humeur, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'on utilise beaucoup de fèves de cacao en potion.

Remus éclata de rire et la remercia avec chaleur. Elle posa le gobelet de Jus de citrouille près sur sa table de chevet, et lui sourit.

- James est venu me donner ses notes, expliqua-t-il en désignant l'adolescent étrangement silencieux.

Lily commençait à croire que James était malade. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais ce n'était pas de la fatigue qui assombrissait son regard. Il avait l'air nerveux, tendu, dépité. Il n'était pas le James enjoué et bruyant qu'il était d'habitude. Lily l'étudia un instant, mais fut de nouveau interrompu par la voix basse de Remus.

- Il peut te les passer si tu veux. Contrairement à ce que le laisse entendre la légende urbaine, ses notes sont toujours impeccables.

Elle vit James sourire nerveusement du coin de l'œil, et rassura Remus.

- C'est gentil, mais Emmeline m'a déjà tout donné.

- Je vais vous laisser, marmonna James en se levant. J'ai un entraînement dans cinq minutes. Et je peux difficilement être en retard vu que c'est moi qui l'ai programmé.

- A cette heure-ci ? S'étonna Lily en s'adressant directement à James.

- Oui. On joue samedi contre Serdaigle. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre. Leur équipe est excellente.

- James, soupira sévèrement Remus en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

- Je vais bien, ça va, coupa-t-il. J'irai dormir après.

Lily était larguée par leur conversation et leurs longs regards entendus, mais fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Je t'assure. Arrête de penser à moi. Occupe-toi de toi. Tu as eu une nuit épouvantable après tout, se moqua James.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard comme s'il évoquait une plaisanterie, qui n'échappa pas à Lily. James adressa un clin d'œil à son ami, et Remus rougit avant de lever les yeux au ciel, puis d'esquisser un sourire.

- Il a raison, confirma Lily en hochant la tête. Tu dois te reposer Remus. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller aussi. Je te vois demain en cours.

Elle le salua, lui souhaita bonne nuit, adressant un regard gêné à James, et quitta l'infirmerie.

Elle fut aussitôt rattrapée par James, qui criait son nom dans le couloir.

- Evans ! Evans !

Elle se retourna bien malgré elle. Elle était trop épuisée pour subir une nouvelle confrontation avec James Potter.

- Ecoute, commença-t-il, sa main volant directement à ses cheveux, pour tout à l'heure … je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas que je doute de toi … c'est juste que … c'est Remus. Et il a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

- Potter, je ne dirai rien, promit-elle d'une voix blanche, toujours agacée qu'il ait pu douter d'elle.

- Je sais, je sais, bafouilla-t-il. C'est juste que sur le moment, j'ai paniqué. Remus est mon meilleur ami et je…

- C'est rien Potter, coupa-t-elle. Tu essayais de protéger un ami, et je ne peux décidément pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Elle esquissa un sourire fragile, et James ignora la chaleur qui afflua à ses joues.

- D'accord…, répondit-il bêtement alors qu'il s'attendait à des réprimandes. Dans ce cas … Bonne nuit Evans. Toi aussi t'as eu une longue journée. Tu devrais aller dormir.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Evite de te casser un bras Potter, on a besoin de toi en un seul morceau samedi, glissa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, mais qui était tordu par la gêne.

Elle tourna aussitôt les talons, et s'éloigna de son pas rapide et élégant.

James poussa un long soupir en la regardant partir, relâchant l'air qu'il avait séquestré dans ses poumons sans s'en rendre compte, et se dirigea vers le parc, pour se rendre au stade. Son premier match en tant que capitaine était dans quelques jours, et il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux.

**(Epuisement)**

* * *

James était revenu épuisé de son entraînement. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque quarante-huit heures, avait appris que Lily Evans savait que son meilleur ami était un loup garou et avait avalé la vérité sans battre d'un cil, et pour finir, il avait crié toute la soirée après ses joueurs jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Il était furax parce que l'entraînement ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Sa jeune recrue au poste d'attrapeur était un petit prodige. Dès qu'il l'avait vue voler, il avait cru en elle. Le problème c'est qu'il était le seul. La jeune fille de douze ans manquait cruellement de confiance en elle, et plus le grand jour arrivait, plus le trac la rongeait. Ce soir, elle avait terriblement mal volé et n'avait attrapé le vif d'or que deux fois – et encore, par accident. Un de ses poursuiveurs avait du être emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital après qu'un de ses batteurs, Damon Peack, lui ait fracassé la tête avec un cognard, et son gardien avait laissé passer trente-quatre buts. _Trente-quatre._

James essayait de relativiser. Il avait plu, la nuit était tombée plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré, et ses joueurs étaient épuisés et nerveux.

Pourtant, rien de tout ça ne le rassura vraiment. Il allait jouer son premier match en tant que capitaine samedi, et rien, _rien_ ne se passait comme prévu. Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu un match depuis dix années consécutives, et James redoutait de voir la tradition brisée sous son mandat. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux avant un match de Quidditch. Ça avait au contraire toujours été un moyen de décompresser pour lui. Il montait sur un balai, laissait ses soucis sur le sol, volait toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite. Il était doué. Il était fait pour ça. Il ne s'était jamais remis en question. A la fin de l'année dernière, lorsque leur capitaine Sturgis Podmore, en septième année, leur avait souhaité bonne chance pour la suite après leur dernier match, James n'avait eu aucun doute. Il savait qu'il serait nommé capitaine. Il avait ça dans le sang. Il était le meilleur poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis très longtemps. Il avait rejoint l'équipe en deuxième année, et volait mieux que la plupart des joueurs plus expérimentés que lui. Il avait marqué onze buts lors de son premier match, et était devenu le petit héros des Gryffondor.

Tout le monde l'avait acclamé, et même Lily Evans lui avait adressé un sourire. Bien qu'à cette époque, ses sentiments pour elle était purement naïfs et platoniques, il avait vécu ça comme une victoire.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Fut un temps où Lily et lui avaient été amis. Plus ou moins en tout cas. Puis un jour, il avait levé sa baguette vers _Severus Rogue_ et l'avait humilié devant le reste de la classe en le frappant d'un maléfice pour qu'une épaisse morve s'échappe abondamment de son nez. Juste parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de s'assoir à sa place. A treize ans, James n'avait pas vraiment vu où était le mal. C'était seulement une petite blague qui avait fait rire tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Rogue, Lily Evans, et le professeur McGonagall qui lui avait donné une retenu.

Après ça, Lily l'avait ignoré. Dès qu'il avait essayé de l'approcher, elle se contentait de lui lancer un regard noir avant de tourner les talons ou de retourner à son activité comme s'il n'était pas là. Bizarrement, ça avait exacerbé son dégout pour Severus Rogue, et James s'était fait un malin plaisir à l'humilier chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Rogue ne se privait pas non plus pour frapper James d'un maléfice dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. En vieillissant, les sortilèges s'étaient faits moins inoffensifs.

Puis tout avait déraillé. Il avait demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui et elle avait dit non. Il avait retenté sa chance quelques mois plus tard, sans succès. Et il y avait eu l'incident des Buses. Un désastre. James avait réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Elle avait dit qu'elle le _haïssait_. Qu'elle ne sortirait jamais, _jamais _avec lui. Ça l'avait rendu furieux. Puis la colère était passée, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait autre chose. _De la douleur_. James ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il ne savait pas gérer ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais appris à les canaliser. Il avait l'habitude de les exprimer sans vraiment se soucier des conséquences.

Il était revenu en septembre et n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes. Ni envers Severus Rogue, ni envers Lily Evans. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait vue au chevet de Remus à l'infirmerie après les cours, il avait eu l'impression d'être frappé en pleine poitrine par un cognard particulièrement agressif. Il s'était comporté comme un crétin, comme c'était le souvent le cas. Au dîner, il avait voulu intervenir lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle se blâmait pour ce qui arrivait en dehors de l'école. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait laissé Sirius parler, rassurer Lily. Il avait eu l'impression d'être un fantôme tout le reste de soirée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter était resté sans voix. Et ça le terrifiait.

Lorsque qu'il regagna son dortoir, Sirius et Peter dormaient déjà. Il fit le moins de bruit possible lorsqu'il se glissa sous la douche, et laissa l'eau chaude défroisser ses muscles endoloris. Il avait une vilaine coupure sur la joue droite, (un vif d'or l'avait frôlé pendant l'entraînement et une de ses ailes avait lacéré sa chair), dont il se souvint lorsque l'eau le piqua furieusement. Il grimaça, sorti de la douche, enfila un pantalon de pyjama et se jeta dans son lit.

Ses soucis ne le quittèrent pas tout de suite. Il repensa à son entrainement, à Rogue, à la montée en puissance de Voldemort, aux disparitions et aux meurtres qui faisaient la une des journaux, et bien sûr, à Lily Evans. Les sentiments qu'il avait cru avoir l'an dernier avaient changé ; ils étaient plus violents.

Plus douloureux aussi.

**NA /**

* * *

Bonjour !

J'ai travaillé longtemps sur ce chapitre, et pourtant il est loin d'être parfait. Alors j'aimerais avoir vos avis, en particulier sur le contenu. C'est vrai qu'il manque sûrement un peu d'action, mais j'essaye pour l'instant de poser la situation, les personnages, leurs relations. A vous de me dire si ça vous convient, si ça vous plait.

Dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura sûrement plus d'interactions entre James/Lily et plus d'explications sur l'amitié brisé Sev/Lily.

En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances :)

PS (1) : Que pensez-vous du comportement de James ? Et des sentiments de Lily envers la montée au pouvoir de LVoldemort ?

**PS (2) : Remerciez DelfineNotPadfoot pour la correction intégrale de ce chapitre :)**


	4. A lot of Fears and Tears

(Chapitre Troisième)

**A Lot Of Fears and Tears**

* * *

**« **Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent pour venir voir d'un peu plus près. Certains semblaient inquiets, d'autres avaient l'air de s'amuser. Rogue était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies. En même temps, James lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule vers mes filles assises au bord du lac. **»** **Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phénix**

* * *

**(Binôme)**

* * *

Lily Evans n'était pas parfaite du tout, réalisa James, alors qu'il l'étudiait depuis cinq minutes, assis quelques rangs derrière elle en cours de Potions ce matin-là. Elle était jolie, mais d'une manière très ordinaire. Elle avait de jolis yeux vert pétillant en amande, mais le gauche était légèrement plus grand que le droit, même si c'était presque imperceptible. Elle avait des cheveux roux-doré, presque bruns, qu'elle attachait négligemment avec un élastique ou un ruban la plupart du temps. Son teint était un peu trop pâle. Elle avait une petite bouche moqueuse, des lèvres un peu trop fines, et celle du haut était plus pleine que celle du bas. Quand elle riait, deux minuscules fossettes creusaient ses joues, mais le reste du temps, ses pommettes hautes lui donnaient un air hautain. Les gens aimaient Lily parce qu'elle était gentille, brillante, généreuse. Sauf qu'elle était bien plus que ça. Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus que ça. James commençait seulement à s'en rendre compte, et parfois, il se demandait si la Lily Evans pour laquelle il avait eu un faible existait vraiment. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle était forte, déterminée, et sûre d'elle-même. Mais elle était terriblement nerveuse et manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Ça se voyait dans sa façon de gigoter sur sa chaise ou de se tordre les mains quand le professeur Slughorn lui posait une question dont elle connaissait pourtant parfaitement la réponse. Ça s'était entendu dans sa voix tremblante la veille au soir, lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué Voldemort. Elle avait peur. Peur de son statut de Née-Moldue, peur pour les gens qu'elle aimait, pour ses amies, pour sa famille. Ça se voyait aussi dans sa manière dont elle lançait des regards furtifs et angoissés vers Severus Rogue.

Lily n'était pas la jolie rousse enjouée, souriante et affirmée qu'il avait cru qu'elle était.

Ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'était_ plus_. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'être insouciante. Ses insécurités l'avaient sûrement toujours tourmentée, mais la perte de son meilleur ami l'avait fragilisée, et désormais, elle semblait constamment sur le point de craquer, et d'exploser. Elle était plus froide, moins ouverte, moins tolérante que d'habitude.

A cette pensée, les remords assaillirent James qui se prit la tête dans les mains et détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une part de tout ça était de sa faute. Il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé entre Servilus et Lily. Il poussa un long soupir, et sentit Sirius lui tapoter discrètement le dos, d'un geste encourageant. James lui adressa un sourire crispé et haussa les épaules.

- Laisse tomber James, chuchota Sirius sans lever les yeux de leur chaudron, comme s'il savait précisément ce à quoi pensait son ami.

Slughorn passait dans les rangs et s'arrêta devant le chaudron de Lily et Dorcas en souriant. Il les complimenta sur leur potion, et James vit Lily sourire en hochant nerveusement la tête. Il grimaça et ajouta négligemment les racines de mandragore dans le chaudron devant lui.

- Heureusement que c'était précisé de les ajouter une à une, se moqua Sirius.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, j'avais mis trop de griffe de Ragondin alors autant continuer à improviser.

- Ça nous réussit toujours, pas vrai ? Demanda James en souriant.

- Brillamment, acquiesça Sirius sur un ton sérieux qui n'avait rien de naturel. Rappelle-toi la fois où on a décidé d'_improviser_ en botanique …

- Ahhh ! S'exclama James en riant franchement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Quel dommage que Remus ait empêché cette plante de dévorer l'hideuse tête de Servilus !

- Tu l'as dit, renchérit Sirius au moment où Slughorn passait devant leur chaudron.

Il fronça les sourcils en observant son contenu. Á ce stade de la préparation, la potion aurait dû avoir une teinte bleu turquoise, or, elle demeurait résolument bleu nuit.

- Qu'avons-nous là mes garçons ? Ça ne ressemble certainement pas à la Goutte du Mort-Vivant que j'avais demandée …

- Voyez-vous professeur, commença Sirius en adoptant le ton arrogant mais charmeur qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à un enseignant, James et moi avons pensé qu'il serait intéressant de changer un petit peu la structure de cette potion pour la rendre plus efficace. Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, et malheureusement, dit-il sur un ton mélodramatique, ça ne paye pas toujours …

Le professeur Slughorn pouffa. James vit Remus lever les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir cacher son amusement, et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Bien, bien, concéda le maître de potions. J'imagine que je peux attribuer cinq points à Gryffondor pour cette prise de risque. Bien qu'elle ait été infructueuse, un vrai brasseur de potion se doit de prendre des risques pour innover, ajouta-t-il en adressant un petit clin d'œil au deux garçons.

- _Evanesco_, murmura-t-il vers leur chaudron, avant de tourner les talons.

Quand il fut parti, James éclata de rire, soudain d'humeur bien plus légère.

- Patmol, il n'y a que toi pour saboter délibérément une potion et te voir quand même attribuer des points pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Dit-il en levant innocemment les mains. Je suis irrésistible.

- A partir de demain, vous commencerez à travailler par paires sur un projet qui devrait vous occuper jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Vous aurez deux mois pour créer et mettre au point un antidote de votre choix. Vous vous verrez assigner un partenaire obligatoire et je vous conseille de prendre ce projet au sérieux parce qu'il constituera la moitié de votre note finale. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il y eut un brouhaha d'acceptation, et le professeur Slughorn pointa sa baguette vers le tableau, où une liste de noms apparut.

- On dirait qu'on sera ensemble une fois de plus James, déclara Sirius avec un sourire appréciateur. A croire que les profs n'apprennent pas de leurs erreurs. Ou alors Slughorn veut réellement nous voir faire exploser le château…

Mais James se figea en parcourant la liste des yeux. _S. Rogue – L. Evans_, lut-il avec horreur sur le tableau en ardoise. Il se retourna lentement vers la jolie rousse qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Elle avait l'air aussi horrifiée que lui.

Lily se sentit blêmir. Elle cligna des yeux et sentit la main de Dorcas se poser sur son bras.

- Lily ? Demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

- Ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu peux peut-être demander à changer de partenaire ? Suggéra Dorcas en grimaçant.

- Non. Non, je vais le faire. Je ne vais pas fuir la situation Dorcas.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, seulement tu as le droit de-

- Non, coupa Lily. Je vais le faire Dorcas. Ça va aller. Ça fait presque six mois maintenant.

- Lily…

Mais Lily la coupa d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Et tourna les talons. Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Severus, qui rougit en la voyant arriver.

- L-Lily, balbutia-t-il.

- Severus, le salua-t-elle froidement. On va devoir travailler ensemble apparemment.

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Mais on s'en tiendra strictement à ce devoir. Les choses n'ont pas changé. Et je ne suis pas plus prête à te pardonner que je ne l'étais il y a six mois. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Rogue sembla chercher ses mots, mal à l'aise, visiblement perdu. Son regard noir s'assombrit davantage, l'espoir mourant dans ses yeux aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il hocha la tête, et acquiesça :

- D'a-d'accord, s'étrangla-t-il.

- Parfait.

Et sur ce, Lily tourna les talons, et sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe avant de sentir son cœur éclater dans sa poitrine. C'était comme revivre le terrible souvenir une nouvelle fois. _Sang-de-Bourbe_, répétait la voix de Severus dans sa tête. Elle combattit les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux, et se força à sourire chaleureusement à Emmeline et Dorcas qui l'attendaient au bout du couloir. Emmeline lui lança un regard compatissant, mais Lily balaya d'un geste de la main toute remarque que son amie aurait pu s'apprêter à faire.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers la Grande Salle, affamées, et Dorcas raconta des blagues les cinq minutes que dura le trajet dans l'espoir d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais le rire de Lily n'était qu'à demi-honnête.

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai !

Emmeline éclata de rire.

- Je vous jure, répéta Dorcas. Il m'a attirée dans un placard à balai et il a commencé à baisser son pantalon. J'étais sous le choc pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche.

- Et tu as pris tes jambes à ton coup ?

- Non, dit Dorcas en souriant malicieusement. Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait … Quoi ? Fit-elle en voyant Lily lever les yeux au ciel et Emmeline grimacer.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter de faire ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Au moins je m'amuse ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal franchement.

- Emmeline a raison, Dorcas. Peut-être que tu ne devrais faire ça qu'avec un garçon dont tu serais vraiment amoureuse et-

- Lily, coupa Dorcas en souriant. Vraiment je t'adore, mais ne critique pas tant que tu n'as pas essayé.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil, et Lily rougit mais ne répondit rien. Elles s'assirent toutes les trois à la table de Gryffondor, tandis qu'Emmeline sermonnait Dorcas sur la nature de ses relations. Sirius, James, Peter et Remus entrèrent à leur tour dans la grande salle, et ce dernier vint s'assoir directement à coté de Lily, forçant les trois autres garçons à s'assoir près des filles.

- Tu avais raison pour le chocolat, glissa Remus à Lily.

Lily lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et posa naturellement un bras sur son avant-bras. Remus ne broncha pas. Lui qui était si peu habitué au contact des autres et devenait terriblement mal à l'aise lorsque que quelqu'un le touchait semblait accepter la présence de Lily le plus naturellement du monde. De l'autre coté de la table, James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami si détendu.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Lily en levant les yeux vers Remus avec un sourire.

- Oui. Madame Pomfresh m'a laissé sortir ce matin à huit heures. J'ai juste eu le temps de repasser au dortoir et d'avaler un toast avant d'aller en métamorphose. Mais toi, ça va ? Demanda-t-il, le regard hésitant.

Lily n'était pas bête. Elle savait très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle sentit le regard de James se poser sur elle, mais l'ignora. Elle hocha la tête en se servant des haricots verts.

- Ça va, dit-elle seulement en haussant les épaules.

Remus n'insista pas, mais James, qui avait lutté contre son envie d'arracher la tête de Rogue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les cachots, laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

- Tu pourrais demander à changer de partenaire, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui, et fronça les sourcils.

- Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, Potter.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-il-, il t'a-

- James, coupa Sirius d'un ton calme.

James se tourna vers son meilleur ami, puis reporta son attention vers Lily, dont les yeux verts semblaient plus humides qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il, avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter la Grande salle sans adresser un mot de plus.

- Excuse-le, marmonna Sirius en haussant les épaules. Il est bougon quand il ne dort pas assez.

- Sans compter qu'il est nerveux avec le match samedi, ajouta Peter en risquant un regard vers Lily. L'entraînement hier soir s'est tellement mal passé qu'il n'a même pas voulu en parler ce matin.

Remus hocha la tête, confirmant les excuses que Peter tentait de trouver à son ami.

- Quand j'ai quitté l'infirmerie ce matin, Elias Dearborn y était aussi. Apparemment, Damon lui a envoyé un cognard en pleine tête pendant l'entrainement hier soir, et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse jouer samedi …

Lily hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Elle avait regardé James quitter la Grande salle, visiblement furieux. Il semblait plus irrité que d'habitude, plus tendu. Il souriait moins souvent ces derniers temps, et c'était dommage, parce qu'il avait un sourire particulièrement communicateur.

Lily avait remarqué ça il y a déjà des années. Elle avait été témoin plus d'une fois du pouvoir charmeur du sourire de James Potter. C'était étrange de constater que les gens qui l'entouraient étaient constamment influencés par son humeur. Lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, l'atmosphère de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plus légère. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, qui incitait les gens à s'ouvrir et à sourire. Il avait un don. Peut-être que c'était son sourire arrogant, un peu tordu et incroyablement adorable. Ou peut-être que c'était sa personnalité exubérante.

Quoi que ce soit, Lily savait que James Potter était la personne la plus ouverte qu'elle connaissait. Il portait son cœur au-dessus de sa chemise, et balançait ses émotions comme des confettis multicolores. Il était tout simplement honnête, et n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'il pensait au moment où il le pensait.

Sauf que depuis qu'ils avaient repris les cours en septembre, James était plus fermé, plus cynique. Il blaguait constamment, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais quelque chose avait changé.

Lily ne savait pas ce que c'était, et elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle avait mieux à faire que d'analyser les dédales obscurs du cerveau de James Potter. Seulement, quand il était de mauvaise humeur ou que quelque chose le tracassait, c'était un peu comme si toutes les personnes qui le côtoyaient en étaient affectées. Et bien malgré elle, Lily se trouvait souvent affectée par les humeurs de James Potter. Lorsqu'il souriait, elle se sentait elle-même plus légère, parce qu'elle avait moins à craindre son tempérament. En revanche, chaque fois qu'il était énervé, frustré ou irrité, Lily sentait que son corps tout entier était tendu, comme si elle redoutait qu'il explose tout à coup. C'était l'effet James Potter.

Alors en le voyant quitter la Grande salle si précipitamment, sans même faire semblant de cacher sa mauvaise humeur, l'humeur de Lily s'alourdit davantage encore.

Elle poussa un long soupir. A sa gauche, Emmeline et Dorcas continuaient de se disputer. Emmeline tentait de faire entendre raison à Dorcas, de la convaincre de mettre un terme à ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec des garçons qui n'en avaient visiblement rien à foutre et qui la traitaient comme un objet, et Dorcas haussait le ton, défendait son comportement et reprochait à Emmeline de ne pas savoir s'amuser.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun mal à ça Em !

- Si tu le dis, soupira Emmeline résignée. Mais un jour, un garçon va vraiment s'intéresser à toi, Dorcas, et tu vas le faire souffrir. Mais pire encore, tu te feras du mal à toi. Et ce jour-là, ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux.

- J'ai seize ans bon sang ! S'exclama Dorcas en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne tombe pas amoureux à seize ans !

- Bien sûr que si, s'offusqua Emmeline en fronçant les sourcils.

Dorcas laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique.

- Bien sûr, mais toi ma belle, tu es l'exception à la règle hein ! La perfection. Tu as trouvé ton prince charmant, un vrai connard d'ailleurs si je peux me permettre, et tu es folle amoureuse de lui. Tant mieux pour toi, mais on n'a pas tous la chance de vivre dans ton conte de fée.

Le ton était monté, mais cette fois, Lily n'avait pas le courage de s'interposer entre elles, et d'apaiser ce qui semblait être une énième dispute. Elle se contenta de mâcher ses légumes sans conviction, et ignora la joute verbale que se livraient ses deux amies, jusqu'à ce Remus se penche vers elle avec inquiétude.

- On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose ?

Lily leva les yeux de son assiette, et remarqua que Peter et Sirius la regardaient avec la même expression que Remus. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et haussa les épaules.

- Non. Autant qu'elles se disent ce qu'elles ont à ce dire. En général, ça leur fait du bien. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne croit vraiment à ce qu'elle dit.

- Voila pourquoi j'évite les filles comme la peste, grimaça Sirius.

Malgré elle, Lily laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

- Vraiment ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était parce qu'elles te harcelaient constamment...

- Ouais, il y a un peu de ça aussi, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Peter et Remus partirent d'un grand rire, et Peter tapota chaleureusement Sirius dans le dos.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne profitais pas de la situation, avoua Lily, songeuse, en croquant dans un haricot.

Sirius haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit rien.

- Ça m'est égal franchement. Je veux dire, au début c'était plutôt flatteur, avoua-t-il. Mais ces filles s'intéressent à moi juste parce qu'elles pensent que ça les rendra _cool_ si je daigne leur adresser la parole. Ça me fait pitié, grimaça-t-il.

Lily l'observa un instant, et son regard glissa sur ses traits tendus, pâles et séduisants. Sirius Black était beau. Sûrement trop. Ses cheveux noirs et fins encadraient élégamment son visage, et son regard gris profond lui donnait un coté mystérieux. Il portait son sourire arrogant comme une armure, et les filles tombaient pour son charme classique mais envoutant. Il y avait définitivement chez lui quelque chose d'irrévocablement attirant.

- Je sais, je comprends, finit par dire Lily en lui adressant un demi-sourire. Tu sais quoi Black, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment surprenant.

Les trois garçons la fixèrent un instant, complètement pris par surprise, puis Sirius laissa échapper un rire, qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement, et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Merci Evans, dit-il en se calmant un peu. Mais sois sûre de ne pas dire ça devant James, je tiens à la vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Sirius arqua un sourcil. Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard qui ne lui échappa pas, et elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Lily, commença Peter, un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que James a passé toute l'année dernière à te courir après ?

- Il n'a pas … Il…

- J'y crois pas, s'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire, la tête dans ses mains.

- Quoi ? Demanda Lily, de plus en plus gênée.

- Quand il va savoir ça…, commença Peter en riant à son tour.

Lily se tourna vers Remus, en quête d'explications, mais il se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête.

- Quand _qui,_ va savoir _quoi _?

- Tu n'as jamais pris les avances de James au sérieux ? Demanda enfin Sirius lorsqu'il eut cessé de rire bêtement.

- Si…, enfin non. Enfin si ! Je veux dire, … la première fois, j'ai pensé qu'il était un peu sérieux, mais ensuite … ensuite j'ai seulement pensé qu'il voulait juste se prouver quelque chose ou … ou soigner son égo, j'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle confuse.

- Oh Lily, Lily, Lily..., se moqua gentiment Sirius. Ne me dis pas que t'es sérieuse ?

- Ne me dis pas que _vous _êtes sérieux ?! On parle de James là. Il ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre que lui-même ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle savait que c'était faux. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Mais elle était trop confuse, trop gênée pour penser clairement et être rationnelle.

- Si ça t'aide à dormir, grimaça Peter visiblement amusé.

- Pete, le reprit gentiment Remus sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

- Lily, intervint finalement Dorcas qui avait cessé de se disputer avec Emmeline, je t'aime, tu le sais, mais parfois tu es trop obtuse pour ton bien.

Elle adressa un sourire entendu à Remus, et Lily la regarda confuse.

- Si vous le dites, se renfrogna-t-elle.

Elle termina précipitamment ses haricots verts sans prêter attention à ses amis qui se moquaient ouvertement d'elle, et ramassa son sac. Elle se leva, marmonna quelque chose à propos de la bibliothèque, et quitta la table des Gryffondor d'un pas rapide.

Elle croisa Marlène et Hestia aux portes de la Grande salle, mais ne se retourna pas pour les voir s'assoir à la table qu'elle venait de quitter. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à coté d'Emmeline et de Dorcas et s'étonnèrent à haute voix de la hâte avec laquelle Lily était partie.

- Ahhhh ! S'exclama Sirius. J'ai bien peur qu'on vienne d'apprendre à Lily une vérité qu'elle était plus heureuse de prétendre ne pas connaître.

- On y est peut-être allés un peu fort, avoua Emmeline qui semblait inquiète.

- Il était temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux, grogna Peter. Vous n'avez pas passé une année entière à entendre James se lamenter parce que _Lily Evans _refusait de lui laisser une chance.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Certes, concéda Dorcas en enfourchant un morceau de poulet, mais ce n'est pas vous non plus qui avez passé un an à entendre Lily se plaindre de l'immaturité maladive de _James Potter_.

- C'est bizarre, avoua Marlène en souriant songeusement, avant que James ne lui demande de sortir avec elle, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle en pinçait pour lui.

- Hmmm, acquiesça Emmeline, moi aussi.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Hestia. Je veux dire, c'était pas flagrant, mais à une époque, chaque fois que James s'adressait à elle, elle rougissait comme un coquelicot.

- Oh oui ! Et tu te souviens il y a trois ans, continua Marlène, - vous n'étiez encore que des gosses, mais-

- Attends un peu McKinnon, l'interrompit Sirius, vous êtes _à peine_ plus vielles que nous, et _franchement_, il n'y a rien chez moi susceptible de se méprendre. Je ne suis vraiment plus un petit garçon…, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire particulièrement arrogant.

- Garde ton pantalon, Black, se moqua-t-elle. Je ne fais pas partie de ta cour.

- Quel dommage, se lamenta-t-il en posant sa main droite sur son cœur.

- Je disais donc, reprit Marlène en ignorant complètement Sirius, que je me souviens encore de votre toute première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. James avait entendu Lily dire qu'elle adorait les bonbons à la réglisse, alors du haut de ses treize ans, il était revenu de Honeydukes avec un énorme paquet de souris à la réglisse pour elle...

- Je me souviens oui, se moqua Dorcas. C'était vraiment adorable, j'ai jamais vu Lily aussi gênée de toute sa vie.

- M'en parle pas, se moqua Remus. James était tout excité. Il a été insupportable pendant des jours. _Tu crois qu'elle a aimé__, __Sirius ? Dis__, __Pete, tu crois que j'aurais d__û__ en acheter plus ? Mais ça ne veut rien dire Remus, c'est juste que j'avais acheté ce paquet, et puis je me suis souvenu que je détestais la réglisse ! _Mima-t-il en prenant une petite voix surexcitée.

- Tu veux dire qu'il était plus insupportable que d'habitude ? Plaisanta Sirius.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur en se remémorant ce souvenir, mais la curiosité de Peter l'aida à garder le fil de la conversation.

- C'est pas nouveau, on sait que James a un faible pour Lily depuis toujours. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça prouve que _Lily_ avait un faible pour lui à cette époque, Marlène.

Les quatre filles échangèrent des regards complices, mais c'est Emmeline qui prit la parole.

- Au contraire Peter, commença Emmeline dont les lèvres s'étiraient vers le haut, moqueuses. Tu vois, notre chère Lily a précieusement conservé l'emballage des souris en réglisse qu'il lui avait offertes. Tu te rappelles ? C'était un grand sachet orange et violet, avec le nom du magasin écrit en doré sur le devant.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- T'es sûre de ça ? Demanda Remus.

- Oh que oui ! Répliqua Dorcas en levant les yeux au ciel. mais elle ne l'avouera jamais bien sûr, vu qu'elle prétend s'en servir seulement parce qu'il a une taille idéale et qu'elle peut facilement y ranger ses réserves de chocolat après les fêtes de Noël ou de Pâcques.

- Ça pourrait très bien être le cas, dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Après tout, ce paquet était énorme, c'est vrai que ça peut être utile un truc comme ça.

Les quatre jeunes filles grognèrent sarcastiquement.

- Black, marmonna Marlène en souriant, tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux filles.

- Une fille, reprit Hestia, ne garde quelque chose d'aussi futile aussi longtemps que ça, seulement s'il a une quelconque valeur pour elle.

- Oh, fit Remus.

- Exactement Lupin. « _Oh »_, répondit Dorcas avec un sourire amusé.

Le silence les enveloppa un instant, mais fut rompu par le long soupir d'Emmeline qui trucidait son pudding à l'aide d'une fourchette.

- Quand est-ce que ça a changé alors ? Demanda Peter avec une moue perplexe.

- Quand James a commencé à s'en prendre à Rogue sans raison. Après Rogue, ça a été des premières années de Poufsouffle, puis n'importe quel Serpentard qui croisait son chemin.

- S'il y a une chose que Lily n'a jamais toléré, et ne tolèrera jamais, ajouta Dorcas, c'est la violence gratuite.

Hestia hocha la tête tristement.

- Tout à coup, les défauts de James, son exubérance, son arrogance, son immaturité ont pris le dessus, et Lily est passée à autre chose.

- C'était juste un coup de cœur comme on en a tous eu quand on était gosses. Pour être honnête, si on n'en n'avait pas reparlé aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûre que je m'en serais souvenue. C'était il y a longtemps. Ni Lily, ni James ne sont les mêmes personnes aujourd'hui.

- Mais le sac ? Protesta Peter. Je croyais que ça voulait dire quelque chose ?

- Je pense que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour la Lily de treize ans, mais aujourd'hui, je crois qu'elle le garde par habitude, par nostalgie. Tu connais Lily, elle s'acharne à voir le bon en tout être humain, dit Dorcas en levant les yeux au ciel, alors en gardant ce sachet, elle s'accroche peut-être à ce qu'il y a de bon en James, même si aujourd'hui, elle n'a tendance qu'à admettre ses mauvais cotés.

**(Seul)**

* * *

James se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch lorsqu'il quitta la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin d'y réfléchir, ses pas l'avaient guidé tout naturellement vers le stade.

Il était furieux. Contre lui-même surtout. Plus les jours passaient, plus il lui était difficile de garder son calme. Un rien l'irritait et foutait le feu à ses émotions.

Il avait constamment l'impression de marcher en équilibre sur un fil.

Et il avait besoin d'air pour faire le vide.

Il avait besoin d'être seul.

**(Nostalgie)**

* * *

Lily regagna la tour Gryffondor dès qu'elle eut quitté la Grande Salle. A cette heure de la journée, elle était déserte, et elle profita du calme pour s'installer à une petite table dans un des fauteuils moelleux en cuir rouge.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil, et son sac fit un bruit sourd lorsqu'il tomba au sol. Elle grimaça. Elle lui avait jeté un sort d'expansion le mois dernier pour pouvoir emporter partout avec elletout ce dont elle était susceptible d'avoir besoin à tout moment. Elle sourit malgré elle, et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa sœur. Pétunia tuerait certainement pour avoir un sac à main alliant si bien élégance et efficacité.

Elle grimaça.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à sa sœur depuis qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard, et même s'il elle recevait rarement des nouvelles de sa sœur lorsqu'elle était à l'école, elle ne s'était jamais faite à l'idée d'être éloignée de sa sœur presque dix mois de l'année. Plus le temps passait, plus la distance qui s'installait entre elles la rongeait. Lily avait seulement seize ans, et même si elle adorait Emmeline et Dorcas, et Marlène et Hestia à l'occasion, parfois, elle avait juste besoin de sa sœur.

Les choses avaient toujours été compliquées entre Pétunia et elle depuis le jour où Lily avait quitté leur monde pour aller à Poudlard, mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle savait que Pétunia ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Si elle avait la force de s'accrocher à cette certitude, c'est parce qu'elle-même ne serait jamais capable de renier complètement sa sœur. Peu importe leurs différences, Lily savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort, de plus indestructible qu'un amour fraternel.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et Lily ramassa brusquement son sac pour en fouiller les profondeurs. Elle parvint à en extirper une plume et un morceau de parchemin vierge qu'elle étala devant elle.

_Tuney,_

_Je sais que tu détestes que je t'envoie du courrier par le service post__al__ magique, mais crois-moi, c'est bien plus rapide comme ça. Je sais aussi que tu ne me répondras pas, parce qu'il faudrait que tu renvoies la chouette, et que tu as juré de ne jamais t'abaisser à utiliser un moyen de communication aussi « anor__mal __», mais j'avais envie de t'écrire. J'avais besoin de t'écrire Tuney._

_L'autre jour, j'ai repensé à la journée qu'on avait pass__ée__ toutes les deux sur la plage, il y a des années. Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. Papa et Maman nous avai__ent__ emmen__ées__ à Bournemouth Beach un été, et je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai consciemment fa__it__ de la magie. Tout était si simple à l'époque. Tu n'avais pas peur de la magie. Je déclenchais des min__i __tempêtes de sable pour submerger les châteaux qu'on construisait au bord de l'eau, et ensuite je faisais pousser des fleurs pour recouvrir les ruines. Des Lilies et Pétunias, évidemment._

_Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi je te raconte tout ça._

_Peut-être parce que je regrette cette époque. Cette époque où pour moi, et même pour toi, la magie était quelque chose de vraiment « _magique _». Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai cessé de m'émerveiller de toutes ces choses nouvelles. Je ne sais pas à quel moment la magie a cessé d'être une source d'amusement et est devenue mon quotidien. Parfois je me réveille, et je me demande pourquoi tout devient toujours si compliqué quand on grandit. Au début je croyais que la magie était la plus belle chose qui puisse éxister. Et puis un jour, je me suis réveillée dans un monde que je ne reconnaissais plus. Un monde où des hommes se servent de cette beauté et la distordent pour recréer une société à leur image. Et j'ai peur. Peur de la magie, peur de ce qu'il est possible d'en faire._

_J'aimerais m'abriter derrière la magie comme autrefois, mais plus les jours passent, plus je crois que c'__est__ toi qui __as __raison. La magie a un c__ô__té terrifiant__, __Tuney._

_Je ne sais pas très bien ce que j'essaye de te dire__, __Pétunia. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de me perdre avec les mots._

_Je crois seulement que tu me manques, et je ne sais pas comment te le dire._

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas être exactement la sœur que tu aurais voulu avoir._

_Mais n'oublie jamai__s __que__, __quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours la mienne._

_Avec tout mon amour, Lily._

Lily reposa sa plume et se laissa retomber dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle parcourut son parchemin des yeux avant de le rouler, et de le maintenir fermé en nouant autour de lui un ruban rouge et or. Elle quitta son fauteuil, sa lettre dans une main, son sac dans l'autre, et eut tout juste le temps de voir James Potter entrer dans la Salle commune. Elle essaya de lui adresser un sourire d'excuse, mais il l'ignora, et elle disparut derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame

**(Innatendu)**

* * *

Parfois, ce sont de petits évènements insignifiants au premier abord, qui ont les répercussions les plus importantes sur nos vies. Juste comme ça, ils reviennent vous botter le derrière sans crier garde et vous êtes pourtant incapable de vous les rappeler précisément.

Il peut s'agir d'un sourire, d'un bonjour, ou d'une rencontre inattendue. Et puis parfois, c'est plus subtil que ça.

Pourtant, sans le savoir, le fait que ce soir-là, Rena Dearborn ait fait irruption en pleurant dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de sixième année suivie de près par sa meilleure amie Mary McDonald, allait bouleverser les vies de plus d'une personne cette année-là.

Rena Dearborn était ce genre de fille extraordinaire que vous ne rencontriez qu'une fois dans votre vie. Extraordinaire, seulement parce qu'elle sortait _réellement_ de l'ordinaire.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à sortir et rompre avec des garçons, si bien que lorsque Dorcas la vît entrer dans leur chambre en larmes, elle ne battit pas d'un cil. Bien au contraire, elle poussa un long soupire, ignora ses deux camarades de classes, se leva de son lit, et quitta aussitôt le dortoir. Lily en revanche, leva la tête un bref instant, avant de retourner à sa lecture, allongée en travers de son lit. Elle savait que durant les prochaines heures, elle devrait supporter les larmes et les cris de Rena, mais sa compassion l'empêchait de quitter la chambre avec aussi peu de tact que Dorcas, et malheureusement pour elle, Emmeline était allée retrouver son petit ami, Simon Brewel, pour une balade autour du parc.

Mary adressa un sourire d'excuse à Lily qui la rassura d'un petit geste de la main. Après tout, elle était habituée à tous les drames que se créait Rena depuis qu'elle avait atteint la puberté.

Bien que Dorcas vous aurait juré le contraire, Rena n'était pas fondamentalement mauvaise. Elle était seulement excessivement narcissique, et nourrissait constamment son besoin d'être aimée et admirée, en faisant tomber les garçons dans ses bras les uns après les autres. Elle n'était pas très fidèle. Elle tombait amoureuse comme on attrape un rhume, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait une salope non plus. C'était plus complexe que ça. _C'était toujours_ plus complexe que ça avec Rena.

Elle jouait à merveille son rôle de cœur d'artichaut cependant. Elle avait passé des années à peaufiner son personnage, et était devenue en peu de temps la fille dont rêvait tous les garçons, ou presque. Même Hestia Jones n'attirait pas autant l'attention sur elle, et pourtant elle était de loin la plus jolie fille de l'école.

Il y avait juste quelque chose de différent chez Rena Dearborn. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à la perfection. Elle n'avait absolument aucune concurrence. Aucun garçon propriétaire d'une bonne paire d'yeux ne pouvait résister à sa beauté sculpturale, à ses lèvres pulpeuses, à ses grands yeux noisette bordés de longs cils épais et foncés, à son petit nez discret, à ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient avec grâce sur ses reins, à son regard pétillant, à son teint légèrement hâlé, à sa peau douce et parfumée, ou à sa silhouette fragile et élégante.

Elle était incroyablement jolie donc, et le problème, c'est qu'elle le savait parfaitement.

Les garçons l'adulaient, les filles la haïssaient.

Rena Dearborn maniait sa beauté comme une arme, et ce soir là, sans le savoir, elle en avait usé de manière particulièrement redoutable, tandis qu'elle jurait haut et fort (pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans), qu'elle en avait fini avec les garçons et qu'elle les éviterait dorénavant comme la peste.

Sauf que parfois, les événements les plus inattendus bouleversent votre vie à grand fracas.

**NA/:**

* * *

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier des lectrices à qui je n'ai jamais le plaisir de répondre ; à **_Parkminrin_ **j'aimerais dire à quel point son review m'a touchée, et que je suis ravie de lui avoir fais redécouvrir James et Lily. Aux eux personnes qui se sont identifiées en tant que "**Hello**" et "**Anonimous**", merci pour le soutient et les reviews si encourageants.

Ensuite, merci une milliard de fois (je n'exagère **_pas_**) à **DelfineNotPadfoot**, pour la correction de ce long chapitre, et ses observations brillantes.

Enfin, merci à tous les autres qui ont lu ce chapitre et qui prennent le temps de le commenter. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, malgré sa maladresse et ses imperfections.

Je ne mettrais pas aussi longtemps avant de publier le prochain chapitre, promis. Il est déjà presque fini de toute façon. Il sera aussi plus intéressant que celui là je pense ;)

A très bientôt,

Lp.


	5. The Forgiven One

_(Chapitre quatrième)_

**The Forgiven One**

* * *

**« **Harry éprouva le même sentiment d'excitation lorsqu'il vit Sirius répondre à James en levant le pouce. Sirius était confortablement installé sur sa chaise qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière. Il était très beau, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte, et une fille assise derrière lui l'observait avec un œil plein d'espoir, bien qu'il n'eût aucun regard pour elle.** » **Le Pire souvenir de Rogue** - Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix**

* * *

**(Lavande)**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Lily était la dernière à s'être levée. Elle avait donc profité de la douche après les quatre autres filles, et lorsqu'elle était enfin sortie de la salle de bain, le dortoir était désormais vide. Il était rare qu'Emmeline et Dorcas l'attendent depuis qu'elles avaient renoncé définitivement au cours de leur deuxième année à tirer Lily du lit le matin.

Elle enfila son uniforme et attrapa son sac avant de quitter sa chambre et la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle se dépêcha de traverser le château, dans l'espoir qu'il reste des tartines grillées et de la confiture d'abricot au petit-déjeuner, mais elle fut interpellée aux portes de la Grande Salle par Melody Pagett, une préfète de Serdaigle, au visage fin et au sourire timide.

- Lily ?

La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta devant elle et lui adressa un sourire qui n'était qu'à demi sincère. Son ventre gargouillait, et elle était déjà très en retard. Les cours commençaient dans une demi-heure, et elle comptait désespérément attraper quelque chose à manger avant d'aller en classe. Une Lily Evans le ventre vide était toujours une Lily Evans maussade et prête à sauter à la gorge de quiconque la regardait de travers.

Pourtant, elle fit son possible pour s'adresser à la petite blonde avec le plus de chaleur possible.

- Melody, la salua-t-elle en souriant. Tu as déjà déjeuné ?

- Oh, oui.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui incita Lily à l'observer avec prudence.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Quoi ? Bredouilla Melody en rougissant. Si, si, tout va très bien !

- Oh.

_Oh_. Lily attendit quelques secondes, mais Melody resta silencieuse. Impatiente, elle toussota légèrement pour l'inciter à exprimer à haute voix les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à s'adresser à elle aussi brusquement.

- Oh ! Oui… en fait, commença-t-elle en rougissant, j'aurais un service à te demander …

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu connais Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius Black ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la question.

- Oui, comme tout le monde, j'imagine. Melody, il est dans notre classe depuis six ans.

- Oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas… Est-ce tu as été victime d'une de ses farces ou-

- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! S'écria Melody avec horreur en levant ses mains.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Lily qui perdait un peu son calme.

Melody secoua la tête, et plongea ses deux mains dans son sac, retournant son contenu dans tous les sens. Elle en sortit une petite enveloppe, parsemée de cœurs roses et mauves. De toute évidence, elle l'avait aspergée de son parfum, car une forte odeur de lavande brûla les narines de Lily qui plissa le nez lorsque Melody la lui remit.

_Une lettre d'amour_, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais lui donner ça ? Demanda Melody d'une petite voix aiguë.

Ses joues étaient cramoisies, et elle évitait le regard de Lily à tout prix.

- Melody… si c'est ce que je crois, tu devrais lui donner toi-même.

- Non, non, non ! S'écria Melody en levant les yeux vers elle avec un air horrifié. J'oserais jamais !

- Mais, c'est ridicule, tenta de la raisonner Lily avec douceur, sans pour autant être tout à fait capable de dissimuler son exaspération. On a Potions dans une demi-heure. Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas en classe ?

- Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est… C'est _Sirius Black_ ! Glapit-elle.

Cette fois, Lily fut incapable de résister à son envie de lever les yeux au ciel, et elle poussa un long soupir pour accompagner son geste.

- Non, ce n'est pas _Sirius Black_, imita-t-elle, c'est juste Sirius. Ou Black, à ta guise. Franchement, c'est ridicule, il n'est pas si intimidant que ça. C'est un garçon comme les autres, vraiment.

- Tu dis ça parce que vous êtes proches, mais-

Elle fut interrompue par le ricanement sarcastique que laissa échapper Lily malgré elle.

- Proches ? Non. On n'est pas _proche__s_. Ecoute, Sirius est peut-être un peu exubérant, mais il ne va pas t'avaler toute crue. Si tu vas lui parler, je suis sûre qu'il t'écoutera. Il peut être parfaitement civilisé, je t'assure.

La jeune préfète de Serdaigle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Ecoute Melody, vraiment, je crois que tu dev-

- S'il-te-plaît, Lily, coupa-t-elle avec une moue pitoyable.

A ce moment, Lily vit le désespoir pathétique dans son regard chocolat et poussa un long soupir.

- Très bien je lui donnerai.

- Merci Lily ! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant ses bras à son cou avec un sourire rayonnant. Je te revaudrai ça !

- Mais bien sûr, marmonna Lily en la regardant s'éloigner.

Elle jeta la lettre dans son sac, et entra finalement dans la Grande Salle, presque vide à cette heure avancée. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la fascination des filles de son âge pour Sirius Black. Ou même James Potter, à vrai dire. Sirius était beau, elle n'avait jamais essayé de le nier. Mais l'attention qu'ils recevaient de la part des autres filles était tout simplement démesurée. Parfois elle avait du mal à voir ce que les autres voyaient chez eux de si extraordinaire pour se jeter dans leurs bras en rougissant et en gloussant comme les adolescentes qu'elles étaient.

Mais ce qui la dérangeait vraiment, c'était la facilité et la légèreté avec laquelle ces filles se disaient _amoureuses_. Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience de l'amour, mais elle refusait de croire qu'un sentiment si purpuisse être aussi éphémère et frivole qu'une des ces obsessions vulgaires. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait toujours trouvé l'idée du coup de foudre ridicule. L'amour prenait son temps à trouver son chemin, et il n'empruntait pas toujours les routes les plus faciles.

Et cette idée ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ça la réconfortait de savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre l'amour pour acquis, et qu'il fallait se battre à chaque seconde de sa vie pour le mériter.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle un sourire aux lèvres, amusée par ses propres réflexions sur l'amour avant même le premier cours de la matinée. Elle repéra Emmeline et Dorcas à la table des Gryffondor et alla s'assoir près d'elles.

- Je t'ai gardé des tartines, dit Emmeline en poussant une assiette vers elle.

- Merci !

Lily entreprit de les dévorer, pour faire taire la faim qui grondait dans son estomac.

- Ils sont froids, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu sais, tu pourrais _aussi_ te lever plus tôt et profiter des petits pains tout chauds.

Lily se contenta de grogner, mais lui sourit, reconnaissante.

- Tu pourrais faire comme eux, ajouta Dorcas en pointant un doigt vers les maraudeurs, assis un peu plus loin.

- Ils sont les premiers arrivés le matin, et les derniers partis.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour manger autant ? Regarde Remus et Potter. Ce sont de vraies brindilles, et pourtant ils mangent comme des ogres, se plaignit Lily.

- La vie est injuste, ma belle, répliqua Dorcas. Plus vite tu l'auras compris, mieux tu le vivras.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Emmeline riait doucement.

- J'ai promis de rejoindre Simon avant le début des cours. J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas pris Potions pour ses Aspic, grogna-t-elle.

- C'est parce c'est un blaireau, dit simplement Dorcas en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emmeline lui adressa un regard noir avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande Salle.

- Est-ce qu'il fait toujours que tu rabaisses Simon devant elle ? Soupira Lily en regardant Dorcas.

- Brewel est un connard, et tu le sais. Il ne la respecte pas et la traite comme sa possession, pas comme sa petite-amie. Excuse-moi de vouloir protéger mon amie !

Elle lança un regard exaspéré à Lily, et quitta la Grande salle à son tour.

Lily poussa un long soupir, avala son jus de citrouille, et entreprit de terminer ses tartines à la confiture d'abricot, quand Mary McDonald vints'assoir à coté d'elle, un peu hésitante.

- Bonjour Mary, la salua-t-elle chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Lily. Je … j'ai entendu votre conversation, et … il y a quelque chose que j'aurais aimé te dire.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'Emmeline. Ou de Rena. Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De Simon en fait…

Lily lâcha son couteau, et leva les yeux vers Mary avec effroi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en écouter davantage. Elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, et les rouvrit sur Mary, qui se mordillait la lèvre avec nervosité. Tout le monde savait de quoi était capable Rena. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule à s'immiscer dans un couple si elle y trouvait son intérêt.

- Quand ? Demanda faiblement Lily.

- A la rentrée. Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps mais …

- Mais le mal est fait, continua Lily.

Mary hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolée.

- Non. Non… ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui …

- Je sais, mais … Rena est mon amie. Et je l'adore, mais parfois … parfois je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle fait.

- Je sais. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle, Mary.

- Je sais, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire, mais c'était pas à moi de le faire et … en entendant votre conversation je me suis dit… je me suis dit que c'était moche tout ça, et qu'Emmeline méritait de le savoir.

- Merci.

Elles se regardèrent silencieusement un moment, puis Mary poussa un long soupir avant de se lever en ramassant ses affaires.

- Bon, je te vois en cours, fit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Lily se contenta de hocher la tête. Quand elle fut partie, elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette, mais elle avait complètement perdu l'appétit. Elle ramassa son sac, et se leva à son tour. En franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle, Lily réalisa deux choses : d'abord qu'elle allait avoir besoin de Dorcas pour savoir comment en parler à Emmeline sans lui briser complètement le cœur, et ensuite, que l'Amour était encore plus difficile et plus douloureux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Evans n'était vraiment pas pressée de tomber amoureuse.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots le cœur dans les chaussettes et des envies de meurtres au bout de sa baguette

**(Maladresses)**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva en cours, tous les élèves – ou presque – étaient déjà installés avec leur binôme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Emmeline et Dorcas, qui discutaient vivement, et son cœur se serra en pensant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle observa Emmeline un instant, et lorsqu'elle la vit rejeter négligemment ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule en riant, Lily dut se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, elle soupira, et alla regagner sa place attitrée pour les deux prochains mois.

En s'asseyant à coté de Severus, elle ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs d'inonder sa tête. Elle revoyait leur rencontre, leurs longues conversations sous le vieux saule pleureur dans le parc près de chez eux, les heures passées à étudier à la bibliothèque. Puis elle se rappelait leurs différences, son obsession pour la magie noire, sa froideur, la distance qu'il avait instaurée entre eux en se rapprochant de Mulciber et Avery, la façon dont il les avait défendus après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Mary McDonald l'an dernier. Et malgré le conflit qui partageait son cœur en deux, Lily savait que son amitié avec Severus n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Et même si ça faisait mal, c'était mieux comme ça. Elle était fatiguée de lui trouver des excuses, fatiguée de le défendre, fatiguée d'avoir à le pardonner.

Le garçon assis à coté d'elle n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours été le même, et qu'elle avait trouvé plus simple de fermer les yeux plutôt que de le regarder _vraiment_.

La vérité, c'est que Lily ne savait plus qui était Severus Rogue, et que ça la rendait triste. Une part d'elle crevait d'envie de lui tendre la main, et d'oublier tous les mots qui avaient été prononcés, tous les maux qui avaient été causés.

Peut-être que c'était de la faiblesse.

Ou peut-être que c'était sa plus grande force.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la raison pour laquelle le jeune garçon au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras assis près d'ellene cesserait jamais de l'aimer, même des années après qu'elle ait rendu son dernier souffle. Lily Evans avait de nombreux défauts, mais son cœur était inconditionnellement aimant et généreux, et c'était la raison pour laquelle, lorsque le professeur Slughorn leur demanda de se mettre au travail et de commencer à se mettre d'accord sur le sujet qu'ils souhaitaient expérimenter, Lily se tourna lentement vers Severus, un sourire gêné accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu as pensé à quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non. Non je…, commença-t-il sans la regarder, en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, mais j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait essayer de créer un antidote qui ne se contenterait pas de traiter les symptômes causés par le poison, mais qui agirait de manière plus … radicale.

- Sur le poison lui-même tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Severus hocha la tête. Lily avait toujours admiré son don pour les potions. Il savait _vraiment_ de quoi il parlait. Elle aussi était douée, mais Severus… Severus avait une compréhension des potions tout simplement impressionnante. Elle avait toujours aimé travailler avec lui dans ce cours, parce qu'ils formaient une équipe brillante et créative, et pendant un instant, elle sembla oublier tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

- C'est une bonne idée, s'exclama-t-elle le regard pétillant. Ça risque d'être difficile, c'est sûr, mais si on y arrive et que notre projet aboutit, on décrochera facilement un E, ou un O !

A nouveau, Severus hocha la tête, secrètement ravi que toute trace de froideur ait disparu de sa voix. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de la manière dont elle avait dit « _notre_ projet ». Notre. Nous. Severus et Lily. Comme si rien n'avait changé…

- Sev, dit-elle en l'appelant machinalement par son surnom, quelle est la potion la plus puissante que tu connaisses ?

« _Sev _». Elle l'avait appelé « _Sev__ »_. Elle semblait réellement excitée par le projet et sautillait presque sur chaise.

- Slughorn dirait que c'est l'Amortentia, commença-t-il en grimaçant, mais je pense que-

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est un excellent sujet, et c'est sans danger si on veut pouvoir tester l'antidote !

- Tu es sûre… ? Hésita-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Oui, ce sera parfait. Aucun filtre n'est plus puissant que celui-là ! Et il est moins dangereux qu'un poison, donc c'est plus prudent.

Severus aurait pu la contredire, mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, Lily acceptait de lui parler, et elle n'était pas hostile. Au contraire, elle souriait, ses yeux verts pétillaient, et elle le regardait avec excitation.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire à ce moment-là, et il sourit.

- C'est d'accord.

Lily sortit son livre de son sac, et le posa sur la table entre eux d'eux. Comme avant, ils partageaient une table, un livre, et des sourires. Et pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, Severus était heureux.

- Lily ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Elle leva la tête vers lui avec surprise, et son teint blafard se colora légèrement.

- Est-ce que tu crois que… qu'on arrivera un jour à oublier ce qui s'est passé ? Bafouilla-t-il. Et que les choses pourront redevenir comme avant ? Quand il n'y avait que toi et moi ?

Lily le regarda longuement avant de pousser un soupir las. Toute trace d'excitation avait disparu de son regard, mais elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Severus, les choses ne seront jamais comme avant.

- Oh.

- Mais peut-être, commença-t-elle en voyant la douleur qui déchirait son regard sombre, peut-être qu'en passant un peu de temps ensemble, on pourra essayer de réapprendre à être amis. Mais ce sera différent Sev, parce que je ne pourrais jamais _oublier_ ce qu'il s'est passé, il y aura toujours une part de moi qui t'en voudra et qui sera incapable de te pardonner complètement.

Severus n'aima pas l'expression qui illuminait tristement le regard de Lily à ce moment-là. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux n'était rien d'autre que de la pitié, mais il fit semblant de ne pas le voir, parce qu'il préférait de loin avoir Lily dans sa vie, quelle qu'en soit la raison, que de ne pas l'avoir du tout.

- Oka- Oui... ce serait bien, oui... , finit-il par dire avant de retourner son attention vers leur livre et de se mettre à en feuilleter les pages avec malaise.

Elle l'observa un moment, et son cœur se serra. Elle le trouva si seul en cet instant, si triste, qu'elle souhaita lui pardonner instantanément. Mais même elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Alors elle se contenta d'essayer, et de lui tendre la main avant qu'il ne se noie complètement, avant qu'il nese fasse engloutir par sa solitude et son obsession pour l'obscurité.

- Lily ? Demanda-t-il en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Elle se força à sourire et tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé, pour tout. Vraiment.

- Je sais Sev…

Et cette fois, son sourire était sincère. Fragile, mais sincère. Un jour elle trouverait la force, elle le savait.

**(Coup-de-Poing)**

* * *

En sortant de cours, elle attendit Dorcas et Emmeline, et vit passer Potter qui lança un regard noir à Severus lorsqu'il sortit des cachots avec ses amis. Remus lui lança un regard triste, et Sirius tapota brièvement l'épaule de James. Lui non plus n'avait sûrement pas oublié les évènements de l'année précédente, après leurs examens de Buse. Elle se rappela sa réaction de la veille lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle et Severus seraient partenaires jusqu'à la fin du semestre, et se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée.

Son fil de pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'elle aperçut Simon Brewel. Rena Dearborn sortit des cachots à ce moment-là, et Lily la vit s'approcher de Simon en souriant. Ce qui fit bouillir de rage le sang de la jolie rousse, cependant, ce fut le sourire que rendit Simon à Rena lorsqu'il se pencha vers la brunette pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Lily regarda avec effroi l'échange amical, mais néanmoins complice, entre les deux adolescents, et réalisa trop tard qu'elle s'était avancée vers eux et avait envoyé son poing dans la figure de Simon.

Rena poussa un hurlement horrifié et Simon, pris par surprise, tomba à la renverse. De nombreux visages se tournèrent vers eux avec horreur en constatant que c'était Lily Evans qui avait perdu son sang-froid et frappé Simon Brewel. _Lily Evans_.

Lily cligna des yeux, et sa main s'envola pour couvrir sa bouche. Elle rougit violemment, et voulut s'excuser, mais elle vit Rena se baisser pour aider Simon à se relever, et son regard se durcit. Elle s'apprêta à bondir sur Simon à nouveau, mais un bras la retint fermement.

- Remus, lâche-moi tout de suite ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Non, Lily. Calme-toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais quoi qu'il ait pu faire, laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Lily ? S'écria Rena d'une voix aiguë.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, cependant, car Dorcas et Emmeline sortaient à leur tour des cachots.

- Lily ? S'écria Emmeline en arrivant derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emmeline se précipita vers Simon et observa son visage avec horreur. Lily se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée par son geste, par les témoins, et par ce qu'elle allait devoir expliquer à Emmeline sans lui briser le cœur.

- Oh, fit Emmeline en posant ses yeux successivement sur son petit-ami, sur Rena, puis sur Lily.

Elle savait, réalisa Lily avec stupéfaction en regardant Emmeline. Elle savait pour Simon et Rena et n'en avait jamais parlé. Ni à elle, ni à Dorcas. Elle avait gardé ça pour elle et pardonnait Simon.

- Tu le savais ? S'écria Lily les yeux écarquillés.

Emmeline hocha la tête, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, les joues rouges.

- Mais… mais…alors pourquoi tu …. ? Emmeline… ? Dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Parce qu'il a été honnête avec moi, s'écria-t-elle, de petites larmes aux coins des yeux. Lily, tu ne comprends pas …

- Non. Effectivement, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Je ne comprends pas.

Elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Remus, ramassa son sac qu'elle avait lâché en se jetant sur Simon, et lança un dernier regard à Emmeline. Dorcas les regarda sans comprendre, mais Lily n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, et ce n'était pas elle de le faire.

En s'éloignant, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était furieuse, dégoutée, blessée. Furieuse contre Simon qui avait trahi son amie, dégoutée par Rena, qui n'avait pas hésité à coucher avec lui alors qu'il sortait avec Emmeline depuis des années, et blessée qu'Emmeline ait choisi de ne rien lui dire alors qu'elles étaient amies depuis toujours.

Mais pire encore, elle avait honte de s'être emportée contre Simon. Non pas qu'il ne méritait pas de se faire tabasser à mort, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas _elle_. Elle détestait perdre son sang-froid. Lily aimait avoir le contrôle de ses émotions, et le perdait rarement.

Elle avait besoin d'air, et ses pas la conduisirent à l'extérieur du château où elle alla s'assoir dans le parc. Elle avait un peu de temps avant le cours de métamorphose, et décida que retarder la confrontation et la discussion qu'elle aurait nécessairement avec Emmeline, et probablement Dorcas, n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

**(Princesse)**

* * *

Elle sut tout de suite qu'il l'avait suivie lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il était la seule personne au monde à refuser de lui laisser de l'espace quand elle en avait besoin. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il la trouvait toujours, et lui imposait sa présence. Elle poussa un long soupir et tourna la tête vers lui avec lassitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Dit-elle d'une voix accablée.

Il évita son regard, et posa ses yeux sur le lac, dont la surface tranquille s'agitait par moments lorsqu'une créature marine surgissait de l'eau.

- C'est bizarre, dit-il en haussant les épaules, tu devrais comprendre Emmeline mieux que personne, non ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ? Répliqua-t-elle, irritée.

- _Rogue_.

- Pour la centième fois Potter, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Peut-être.

- C'est sûr.

- Si tu veux. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que de la même manière que Brewel a trahi Emmeline, Servilus t'a trahie, toi. Et pourtant, tu lui as pardonné. Ou alors, j'aurais mal compris vos échanges complices et _r__épugnants _de ce matin ? Demanda-t-il en lâchant un grognement sarcastique. Une si belle amitié vraiment …

- Ça n'avait rien à voir et-

- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais, répliqua-t-il. Ça a tout à voir avec Emmeline et Simon. C'est la _même_ chose, Evans. Il a craché sur votre amitié, comme Simon a craché sur sa relation avec elle, et pourtant, tu as finalement choisi de pardonner Servilus, non ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça…

- C'est toujours plus compliqué que ça, princesse.

- Comment tu m'as appelée ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Princesse ? Offrit-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle venait de lui donner une bonne raison de continuer à l'appeler comme ça, au contraire. Si quelque chose ennuyait Lily Evans, James sautait sur l'occasion. Peut-être parce qu'il était masochiste. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la provoquer, de la taquiner. Parce qu'elle réagissait toujours, et qu'il aimait les expressions qui se dessinaient sur son visage lorsqu'il la poussait à bout. Il aimait être celui qui parvenait toujours à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle détestait ça. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Parfois, il se disait qu'il était trop borné pour son propre bien. Elle détestait ça, chez lui, et pourtant, il refusait de changer, il s'obstinait. Parce que si un jour Lily Evans lui laissait une chance, il voulait qu'elle le fasse en toute connaissance de cause, qu'elle accepte tout de lui, même les choses qui l'ennuyaient profondément.

Il esquissa un sourire arrogant, mais son regard était aussi dur que le sien. Il soupira, et reprit la parole comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

- Peu importe. Tu as choisi de lui pardonner de toute évidence. Et Emmeline a choisi d'en faire autant, alors tu devrais probablement la soutenir. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne méritait pas le coup que tu lui as mis, reprit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs, c'était un superbe crochet du droit, Evans.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, et elle sourit malgré elle.

- Je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme ça, avoua-t-elle. Ça m'a juste ...

- Echappé ? Et ça fait du bien, non ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

James éclata de rire, et Lily se détendit légèrement.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'assisterais à ça, Princesse, je n'y aurais sûre-

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec sévérité.

James se contenta de sourire, et reporta son attention sur le lac.

- Tu sais ce que je ne comprends pas ? Reprit-il, toute trace d'amusement disparue.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu puisses le pardonner après ce qu'il a dit…

Lily se tendit aussitôt, et sentit sa mâchoire se crisper.

- Potter…, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par James.

- Quoi ? Il t'a trahie de la pire manière qui soit, Evans.

- Si tu te souviens bien, il a été poussé à le faire ! Il n'en avait pas l'intention, il n'a jamais voulu-

- Quoi ? Demanda James pris par surprise par le ton de sa voix et son insinuation.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

- Donc c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

Son ton était froid tout à coup, et son regard noir était planté directement dans celui de Lily.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, commença-t-elle, mais tu ne peux pas nier que si tu ne t'en étais pas pris à lui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours le seul que tu blâmes, Evans ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux lui pardonner à lui et pas à moi ? Lâcha-t-il avec colère.

Lily avait rarement vu James dans une colère pareille. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas la violence dans sa voix, ni le ton sec et tranchant qu'il avait employé. C'était la douleur et la culpabilité qui noyaient son regard noisette.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

- Laisse tomber, Evans, dit-il avec dureté.

Il se leva brusquement, et lui lança un dernier regard.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, tu n'essayeras jamais de voir au-delà de l'image que tu t'es faite de moi.

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant d'ajouter :

- Je laisse tomber.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de la forêt interdite.

Lily reposa sa tête contre l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était appuyée, et poussa un long soupir. Elle essaya de se rappeler à quel moment de la journée tout avait commencé à partir en vrille, mais fut incapable de se le rappeler. Il n'était pas encore midi, mais elle avait le sentiment que la journée serait longue. Elle avait des explications à donner à Emmeline, des excuses à présenter, et ce serait un miracle si elle n'écopait pas d'une retenue pour avoir frappé Simon.

Pourtant rien de tout ça ne la préoccupait vraiment. Elle pensait à James et à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Est-ce qu'elle était réellement incapable de le pardonner, lui, alors qu'elle pardonnait Severus chaque fois qu'il dépassait la ligne ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, mais c'était probablement vrai. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas ça, parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait définitivement aucun contrôle sur ses émotions.

Lily aimait le contrôle. Elle aimait l'organisation.

Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle devait se concentrer sur ses priorités. Le cours de Métamorphose dans cinq minutes. Emmeline. Simon. Son devoir en Sortilèges, sur les sorts informulés.

Pas James Potter.

Non. James Potter et ses caprices d'adolescent pourri gâté ne faisaient pas partie de ses priorités.

**(Frères)**

* * *

Sirius avait fixé la chaise vide à coté de lui pendant les longues heures qu'avait duré le cours de McGonagall. Il avait remarqué Lily, assise à sa place habituelle, à coté de Timothy, un élève de Poufsouffle, juste derrière Emmeline et Dorcas. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu concentrée. Elle regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, jetait des coups d'œil anxieux vers son amie devant elle, prenait des notes sans grande précision, et replaçait frénétiquement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était préoccupée. Enfin c'est ce que James avait dit un jour. Mais il avait probablement raison. Il avait souvent raison, lorsque ça concernait Lily Evans.

Sirius n'était pas stupide. Lorsqu'il avait vu son meilleur ami suivre la jolie rouquine après qu'elle ait perdu son sang froid, frappé Brewel, et déserté le lieu du crime comme une furie, il avait compris que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Mais il l'avait laissé faire parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire pour l'en empêcher, de toute façon. Sirius, ainsi que Peter et Remus, avaient appris il y longtemps qu'il fallait toujours laisser James se casser la gueule. Ils étaient là pour le relever, mais ça ne servait à rien de lui mettre un casque et des genouillères. James avait besoin de se cogner dans les murs, de foncer dans le tas – ou comme c'était souvent le cas, se cogner contre Lily Evans. C'était sa manière à lui d'apprendre de ses erreurs, et de canaliser son énergie. Il avait besoin de ces confrontations. James était tout simplement incapable de rester en retrait. Jamais. Quelle que soit la situation.

Et c'est pour ça que Sirius avait tout de suite compris pourquoi James n'était pas venu en métamorphose. Il savait que ça s'était mal passé. Ça ne pouvait que s'être mal passé. James était furieux contre Lily après l'avoir vue parler avec Severus pendant le cours de Potions, et Lily était suffisamment remontée pour avoir perdu son sang-froid et balancé son poing dans la tête du petit ami de sa meilleure amie.

C'était le bordel, et James était allé plonger dans cette merde, tête la première. Il agissait d'abord, réfléchissait ensuite. Il était borné, caractériel, et arrogant. Malheureusement Lily était encore pire, et c'est pourquoi chacune de leurs interactions était potentiellement explosive. La plupart du temps, les dégâts étaient limités, parce que Lily était douce, et compréhensive. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne l'était pas.

C'est pourquoi dès la fin du cours, Sirius demanda la carte à Peter, et lui dit, ainsi qu'à Remus, de ne pas l'attendre pour aller manger. Ils n'essayèrent pas de le contredire. Les maraudeurs étaient frères, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde capable de sortir James de sa colère, ou de son silence, et cette personne était bien plus qu'un frère. C'était Sirius.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur le vieux morceau de parchemin qu'ils trimballaient partout.

Mais James était introuvable.

Ce qui rendait la tâche d'autant plus facile pour Sirius finalement.

Il n'y avait que deux endroits qu'ils avaient été tout à fait incapables de faire apparaître sur la carte. La Salle sur Demande, et une petite clairière enchantée au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, qui résidait existait dans un espace temps différent.

Sirius murmura la formule inverse, et bientôt le parchemin redevint vierge.

- La clairière n'apparait pas sur la carte, tu le savais ? Dit Sirius en s'approchant lentement de son ami, assis au pied du vieil arbre imposant qui dominait la clairière.

James hocha la tête, et Sirius soupira.

- J'imagine que tu as essayé de parler avec Lily ?

James hocha à nouveau la tête, sans toutefois adresser un regard à Sirius.

- Je m'en suis douté quand je ne t'ai pas vu en métamorphose. D'ailleurs, McGonagall nous a aussi donné un projet pour la fin du semestre.

Devant le silence de James, Sirius se laissa tomber à coté de lui et soupira.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir avec qui tu vas travailler ?

- Je m'en fous.

- Je serai ravi de le dire à Remus, se moqua Sirius en riant. Et tu serais également ravi d'apprendre que le partenaire d'Evans n'a pas les cheveux gras ou le nez pointu de Servilus…

Mais James se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Patmol ?

- Que tu reviennes en cours ? Proposa Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

- A d'autres, lâcha James, un « presque-sourire » se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines et serrées.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Evans, James ?

- Comme d'habitude, j'imagine. Différence de point de vue.

- Tu t'es emporté ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours prêt à croire que c'est moi qui merde ? S'irrita James en tournant enfin les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu fais toujours, James. Tu merdes. Tu merdes constamment. Mais ce que tu fais encore mieux que merder constamment, c'est réparer tes conneries.

- Pas avec Evans, soupira-t-il. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est lui prouver à chaque fois qu'elle a raison, que je ne vaux pas la peine qu'elle fasse un effort et-

- James. Arrête. Tu sais que c'est faux. Je ne dis pas que tu ne te comportes pas comme un crétin quand elle est dans ton champ de vision. Mais tu en vaux la peine. Tu n'es pas parfait, et alors ? Elle ne l'est pas non plus. Arrête de t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

James resta silencieux, et son regard se posa sur un petit groupe de licornes, à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où ils étaient assis.

- Elle m'en rend responsable, souffla James en fermant les yeux.

Il laissa sa tête reposer contre l'arbre, et Sirius regarda son ami avec tristesse.

- Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu l'as probablement poussée à bout, comme d'habitude, et elle a dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas. Mais elle ne te déteste pas, James.

Il ne répondit rien. Sous ses paupières, il voyait Lily Evans, et elle souriait tranquillement, avec douceur et sérénité. Il aimait cette Lily-là, mais il aimait davantage encore la Lily forte et déterminée qui n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place quand il dépassait les bornes. Seulement il était fatigué d'attendre, fatigué de se battre pour qu'elle le remarque.

- Sirius, souffla James d'une voix basse, je crois qu'il est temps que je passe à autre chose.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il haïssait voir son ami dans cet état. James était pour lui bien plus qu'un ami. Il était un frère. Il était le frère qui l'avait aidé à devenir la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui et dont il pouvait être fier. Il devait à James bien plus que sa vie. Il s'était nourri de l'optimisme, de la générosité, et de la loyauté de James pendant des années, et aujourd'hui que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide, il était incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait pitoyable.

Alors Sirius fit la seule chose qu'un frère aurait pu faire dans un moment pareil, et il resta à ses côtés.

**NA/:**

* * *

_Et voilà ... _

_A très bientôt ;)_

**PS** - Vous savez déjà qui vous devez remercier, n'est-ce pas ? **DelfineNotPadfoot**

**À Parkimrin : **je suis vraiment contente que cette FF te plaise. J'espère que les choix que je ferais ne te chasseront pas . Et je suis d'accord avec ta réflexion sur les OC, c'est pour ça que je ne tomberai pas dans ce cliché. Enfin j'espère. Haha. Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer ;)

**À Jess : **Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis sûre de pouvoir explorer ces relations que tu as pointeé par la suite .


	6. Truce

_(Chapitre cinquième)_

**Truce**

* * *

**«** - Dumbledore espérait peut-être que je parviendrais à exercer un certain contrôle sur mes meilleurs amis, dit Lupin. Est-il besoin de préciser que j'ai lamentablement échoué ? **»** Remus Lupin – **Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phénix**

* * *

**(Un Binôme Inattendu)**

* * *

En allant déjeuner, Lily évita soigneusement Emmeline, et donc Dorcas qui tentait de soutirer des informations à la jeune fille après avoir assisté à la crise de la matinée.

Lily n'était pas tout à fait prête à avoir la conversation qui s'imposait. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation.

James avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elle aurait du comprendre mieux que personne ce qui avait poussé Emmeline à pardonner Simon, mais le fait est qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Et c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle à midi, elle se dirigea naturellement vers Remus et Peter, assis seuls à un bout de la table des Gryffondor, sans adresser un regard à Emmeline, enveloppée dans les bras de Simon.

Elle espérait malgré elle que James réapparaitrait et qu'elle pourrait lui présenter des excuses. Ou au moins s'assurer qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un différend comme ils en avaient tant. Des différends qui les opposaient toujours, mais ne les fâchaient jamais vraiment. Sa relation avec lui avait toujours était compliquée, explosive, instable.

Par moments, elle avait l'impression que James était cette personne fantastique, courageuse, brillante, et passionnée, et puis parfois, il se laissait dominer par son orgueil, son tempérament explosif, et son besoin permanent d'attention. Elle aurait aimé que James soit lui-même constamment, qu'il cesse de jouer un rôle pour séduire son public, et qu'il ose se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment devant les autres, et non pas uniquement devant ses frères Maraudeurs.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il était à la fois trop honnête avec ses sentiments, et pas assez. Il n'avait jamais honte de dire ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait, mais il protégeait ses émotions derrière des sourires arrogants et une attitude nonchalante qui bernait tout le monde – ou presque.

James Potter était la personne la plus compliquée qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, mais il était aussi la plus fascinante, et _ça_, c'était un sentiment dont Lily n'avait jamais su quoi faire.

Quand elle vint s'assoir près de Remus et Peter cependant, James n'était pas là. Et Sirius non plus, ce qui ne laissait supposer que deux choses :soit ils préparaient un mauvais coup, soit leur dispute avait suffisamment agacé James pour le pousser à s'isoler. Et pour l'instant, elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ça.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies été assignée à travailler avec moi sur le projet de métamorphose Lily, souffla piteusement Peter lorsqu'elle s'assit à coté de lui.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux pleins de surprise.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Je vais te ralentir. Tu aurais sûrement préféré tomber sur quelqu'un comme Remus.

- Mais la métamorphose est un de tes meilleurs sujets, non ? Demanda Lily en souriant.

Lily vit Remus sourire discrètement, et Peter rougir très légèrement.

- J'imagine, oui…

- Dans ce cas où est le problème ? Je suis sûre que tu en sais davantage que moi sur les transformations humaines. C'est vraiment mon pire sujet. Je suis incapable d'effectuer la moindre mutation de mon anatomie du premier coup, et même quand j'y arrive, je n'obtiens jamais le résultat souhaité.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui. Donne-moi une allumette, et je te rends une aiguille parfaitement écharpée, mais demande-moi de me débarrasser de mes cheveux roux pour un blond doré, et ça vire à la _catastrophe_ !

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit davantage, mais il resta silencieux. Il savait exactement ce que James voyait chez Lily. Lily Evans était une personne admirable, qui se refusait à juger les gens et trouvait toujours quelque chose de bon en chacun d'eux. Lily posait les yeux sur vous, et tout à coup, elle sublimait tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en vous. Comme s'il lui suffisait de vous regarder pour vous _voir._ Vous voir v_raiment_.

- D'autant plus, ajouta Lily en noyant sa purée sous la sauce, que l'autre jour tu étais le premier à réussir à échanger tes oreilles avec celles des souris que McGonagall nous avait données.

- Après James et Sirius, marmonna Peter, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Lily grimaça, mais Remus distingua parfaitement le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Ça ne compta pas. James et Sirius réussissent toujours tout, avant tout le monde, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peter laissa échapper un rire amusé, qui ressemblait étrangement à un couinement de souris, et Lily le rejoint, de meilleure humeur.

- C'est pourquoi, commença Remus en souriant, je suis personnellement _ravi_ d'être avec James sur ce devoir, une fois n'est pas coutume. Pour une fois, je vais le regarder travailler, et me contenter de récolter l'_O__ptimal_ que McGonagall nous donnera quand notre projet se révélera incontestablement être le meilleur.

- Dans tes rêves, Lupin, se moqua Lily, Peter et moi on va tout déchirer ! N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le petit blond assis à coté d'elle.

- Tout à fait, dit-il en tapant dans la main que lui tendait Lily en souriant.

- Tu parles, vous aurez beau travailler comme des acharnés pendant deux mois, ça ne changera rien. Même si James décide de s'y mettre la veille de la présentation, il mettra quand même la pâté à tout le monde.

Lily grimaça, et Peter pouffa, bien plus détendu désormais, à l'idée d'avoir Lily pour partenaire.

- Pourquoi j'ai la vague impression que ce n'est pas entièrement exagéré, grommela-t-elle en les servant tous les trois de jus de citrouille.

- Parce que James adore la métamorphose. C'est son truc. C'est naturel pour lui. Il pourrait donner les cours à la place de McGonagall s'il le voulait.

- Sûrement, avoua Lily en riant. Mais il ne supporterait pas de devoir endosser son rôle et d'assumer son autorité, ce qui est étrange parce qu'il y a une certaine autorité naturelle qui se dégage de lui.

Remus observa Lily avec amusement, et celle-ci reprit en souriant légèrement :

- A vrai dire, il aurait fait un très bon préfet s'il ne passait pas autant de temps à enfreindre le règlement.

Peter et Remus acquiescèrent en riant, et Peter renversa malencontreusement la saucière sur sa robe de sorcier. Lily pointa rapidement sa baguette sur lui, et d'un mouvement sec et rapide, elle fit s'évaporer toute la sauce.

- Tu t'es brûlé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- N-non, n-non, ça va, balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

- Je dois avoir de la pommade dans mon sac au cas où, dit-elle en commençant à chercher frénétiquement dans son sac.

- Je t'assure, ça va, c'était à peine tiède.

Lily releva la tête et reposa son sac à ses pieds.

- Comme tu veux ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Mais Remus haussa les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te promènes avec de la pommade anti-brûlure dans ton sac ? D'ailleurs, reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil audit sac, qu'est-ce que tu trimballes dans ce sac pour qu'il fasse autant de bruit ?

- Ahh… J'ai fait la pommade le mois dernier, parce qu'on a travaillé avec de l'acide, en potions. Vous vous souvenez, celui qu'on trouve dans la peau de grenouille ? Et Dorcas en a malencontreusement renversé sur notre table, et je me suis brûlé la main.

Peter grimaça, et Remus hocha la tête.

- Quant à mon sac, c'est juste un sortilège d'extension, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je trouve ça plus pratique de tout avoir à porter de main.

- De toute évidence, acquiesça Remus sans pouvoir dissimuler son amusement.

- Peu importe, le coupa doucement Lily, en finissant son assiette. Peter, je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on commence à travailler ensemble ce week-end ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais pas samedi, hein ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet. James me tuerait si…

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Lily en riant devant la gêne de Peter. Dimanche ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et Lily lui adressa un sourire enthousiaste.

- Parfait, dimanche alors, dit-elle en se levant. A tout à l'heure, messieurs !

Elle leur lança un dernier regard, et ramassa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers les grandes portes en bois de la Grande Salle.

**(M. McKinnon)**

* * *

Lily fut vite rattrapée par Marlène, qui l'avait vue quitter la table des Gryffondor d'un pas précipité.

Depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Benjamin, Marlène essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne plus penser à lui, même si pour cela, elle devait se mêler de la vie d'autres personnes. De la vie de ses amies.

Comme presque la moitié de l'école, elle avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle avait du mal à croire que Lily Evans _ait_ balancé son poing dans la figure de Simon, mais après tout, Lily était quelqu'un de loyal qui n'avait jamais peur de se battre pour ses _amis_. Elle l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, lorsqu'autrefois, elle défendait Severus Rogue contre le reste du monde, malgré leurs différences.

Marlène s'était toujours abstenue de commenter l'amitié de Lily avec Severus, mais elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle y avait définitivement mis un terme à la fin de l'année précédente. Après ce qu'Avery et Mulciber avaient fait subir à Mary McDonald, l'animosité qui avait toujours déchiré les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avait fait que s'accentuer.

Pourtant, Marlène avait toujours admiré la capacité de Lily à dépasser tous les préjugés, à leur tourner le dos et à leur cracher dessus. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était de la naïveté. Mais Marlène, elle, savait que c'était une preuve de courage et de droiture sans égal.

- Lily !

La jeune fille se retourna, et sourit en apercevant son amie, dont les longues boucles blondes rebondissaient sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers elle.

- Lily, tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, j'aimerais revoir mon devoir de Sortilèges une dernière fois avant de le rendre à Flitwick cet après-midi.

- Parfait, je viens avec toi. Il fallait que je me documente pour un cours de Défense pour la semaine prochaine, répliqua Marlène en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Lily observa la mine préoccupée de son amie, et après qu'elles eurent fait quelques pas, elle se tourna vers elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tout va bien, la rassura Marlène en souriant.

- Marlène, tu n'es pas… tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant devant moi, hésita Lily en faisant la moue. Tu as le droit de ne pas te sentir bien. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu craques…

Marlène laissa échapper un bref rire léger en voyant Lily poser sur elle un regard sincère et chaleureux.

- Lily, souffla-t-elle en souriant, je ne vais peut-être pas bien pour l'instant, mais ça ira. Benjamin et moi… ça a toujours été compliqué. Je l'aime, et je l'aimerai sûrement encore longtemps, mais… parfois, les gens ont besoin de se laisser du temps pour mieux se retrouver.

- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas vraiment fini ? Demanda Lily avec douceur, de peur de brusquer Marlène.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir, et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Disons que je ne l'envisage pas pour l'instant. J'ai mis un terme à notre histoire, parce qu'elle devenait trop brouillon, trop dramatique, trop compliquée. Mais personne ne peut vraiment mettre un point final à une histoire tant que leurs protagonistes sont vivants, non ?

Lily vit un sourire triste jouer sur les lèvres de Marlène, et elle observa son amie un moment, réfléchissant au sens de ses paroles un peu étranges. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Lily sourit à son tour. A sa manière, Marlène avait raison. Certaines choses étaient faites pour être brisées, afin de pouvoir être vraiment réparées un jour, et personne ne pouvait dire quand ou si, ce jour arriverait. Mais tant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour y croire, il y aurait un peu d'espoir, aussi faible soit-il.

- Peu importe, dit soudain Marlène en riant, alors qu'elles franchissaient les portes de la bibliothèque. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Cette fois, c'est Lily qui laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres.

- Tu veux me parler de Simon ? Devina-t-elle.

- Non. Je me fous pas mal de ce connard. En revanche, j'aimerais beaucoup te parler d'Emmeline. Tu sais, une petite blonde, aux yeux bleus ?

- Merci Marlène, j'avais compris, répliqua Lily en grimaçant. Si toi aussi tu es là pour me dire que je devrais la comprendre mieux que personne, alors tu-

- Quoi ? La coupa Marlène en fronçant les sourcils. Non, bien sûr que non. Qui t'a dit ça ?

Lily revit brièvement James s'assoir à coté d'elle quelques heures plus tôt, inhabituellement froid et distant, et elle soupira.

- Peu importe, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à James et ses sautes d'humeur constantes. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas penser à James et au fait qu'il avait raison. Une fois de plus.

- Ecoute, Lily, je ne suis pas là pour te dire que tu devrais aller voir Emmeline et t'excuser, parce que franchement tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. D'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais envoyé Brewel à l'infirmerie aussi. Et Dearborn aussi, à vrai dire. J'ai jamais pu supporter cette fille.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, bien malgré elle.

- Tu ne serais pas la première.

- Et sûrement pas la dernière, renchérit Marlène en fronçant les sourcils. Quand j'étais encore avec Ben, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner au tour. Je crois qu'elle était furieuse qu'il ne lui prête aucune attention, alors qu'il s'intéressait à _moi_.

- Elle n'est pas si terrible, tenta de rationaliser Lily en haussant les épaules.

Marlène lui lança un regard entendu.

- Lily, Rena Dearborn est le cauchemar de toutes les filles casées de cette école.

- J'imagine que je ne peux pas comprendre, admit Lily en riant avec douceur.

- Tu vois, ça non plus je ne comprends pas. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois jamais sortie avec qui que ce soit Lily ? Ce n'est pas comme si les garçons ne s'intéressaient pas à toi.

Lily détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, et haussa les épaules, le plus nonchalamment possible.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de me forcer à sortir avec un garçon, sans avoir sincèrement des sentiments pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… Je ne dis pas que j'attends de tomber amoureuse mais, … je ne vais pas accepter de sortir avec un garçon, _juste_ parce qu'il me le demande tu vois ?

Marlène hocha la tête.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais laissé sa chance à James ? Demanda Marlène avec douceur.

Lily soupira.

- Pas exactement. Il y a … il y a plein de raisons à cela, dit-elle sans rencontrer le regard lumineux de Marlène, dont l'œil gauche était bleu, et l'œil droit était vert. Une particularité qui ajoutait au charme déjà surprenant de Marlène McKinnon.

- Tu sais, reprit Lily, il m'a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure, et … je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si …

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux vagabondant dans le vide, à la recherche de mots, et de sentiments qui pourraient expliquer ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en cet instant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai plus de mal à lui pardonner à lui. James … James est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, et je le sais. Seulement parfois, il agit comme un vrai crétin, et …

- Et ça te déçoit.

- Oui, soupira Lily en regardant son amie. Parce que je sais qu'il vaut mieux que ça.

Marlène sembla comprendre, et poussa un long soupir à son tour.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, assis à une table dans un coin désert de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce que Marlène décide de rompre à nouveau le silence.

- Tu sais, à propos d'Emmeline, je crois que tu devrais juste lui parler. Je sais que ça te blesse qu'elle t'ait caché la vérité, mais ce serait idiot de laisser ce _connard_ se mettre entre vous, non ? Et tu es probablement la seule qui puisse soutenir Emmeline. J'adore Dorcas, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, mais cette fille manque cruellement de compassion, et elle a tendance à dire un peu trop franchement ce qu'elle pense. Et ce dont a besoin Emmeline maintenant, c'est de ta douceur à toi, Lily. Tu n'es peut-être pas obligée de la comprendre, mais tu peux quand même être là pour elle.

Lily considéra un moment les mots de Marlène, et laissa un sourire s'accaparer ses lèvres.

- Sans compter que tu serais incapable de lui en vouloir très longtemps de toute façon, ajouta Marlène en riant.

- Tu as raison, souffla Lily dont les lèvres s'étiraient davantage encore vers le haut.

- C'est souvent le cas, ma belle.

Lily secoua la tête en riant, et rejoua les paroles pleines de bon sens de Marlène. A vrai dire, elle ne lui avait rien appris qu'elle ignorait, mais elle avait probablement besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle à quel point il était futile de diriger sa colère contre une amie qui ne le méritait pas.

Lily n'était pas une personne rancunière, et elle restait rarement fâchée très longtemps, mais parfois, elle avait besoin qu'on l'aide un peu.

Et Marlène, tout comme James Potter, était l'une de ces personnes, qui la connaissaient suffisamment bien pour oser lui balancer ses torts à la figure.

**(Petits Mots)**

* * *

Après avoir passé presqu'une heure entière à la bibliothèque, Lily abandonna Marlène pour se rendre en Sortilèges. A sa grande surprise, James et Sirius étaient déjà en cours lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, comme un bon nombre d'autres élèves. Elle passa devant leur table, au fond de la classe, et lança un sourire timide à James, auquel il répondit à sa manière en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec un sourire arrogant. Elle vit Sirius lever les yeux au ciel, et retint un rire. Elle se dirigea à sa place habituelle, près des fenêtres, tout à droite, et se laissa tomber dans la chaise vide près d'Emmeline. Celle-ci tourna la tête et lui lança un regard un peu perdu.

- Lily…, commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

- Non écoute Em, je suis désolée. Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment désolée d'avoir frappé Simon, parce que franchement, ça m'a fait du bien, et quoi que tu en dises, il l'avait mérité. Tu l'as peut-être pardonné, et je comprends. Enfin non, je ne comprends pas. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de juger votre relation, alors je ne me le permettrai plus, je te le promets.

Emmeline esquissa un sourire en voyant Lily se débattre fermement avec ses mots et ses pensées, et finit par éclater de rire.

- Tu sais quoi Lily ? Demanda Emmeline après un long silence. Je suis plutôt contente que tu aies frappé Simon. Ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi…

- Ça veut dire que tu vas rompre avec lui ? Demanda Lily, visiblement soulagée.

- N-non…

- Oh.

- Lily…

- Non, non, je comprends, bafouilla Lily en évitant le regard de son amie. C'est juste que… tu ne mérites pas qu'il te traite comme ça.

Emmeline sourit faiblement à son amie, et poussa un long soupir, plein de lassitude et de tristesse.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Pas vraiment. Mais c'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin que tu comprennes, Lily. Savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et que tu tiens suffisamment à moi pour lui casser la figure – d'ailleurs c'était un superbe crochet du droit à ce qu'on raconte-…

Lily grimaça, mais Emmeline poursuivit.

- … ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Lily, j'aime Simon. Et je sais que c'est incompréhensible, que ça n'a aucun sens, parce qu'il ne me traite pas exactement comme une princesse, admit-elle en évitant le regard de la jolie rousse assise à coté d'elle, mais je lui pardonnerai toujours, parce que je l'aime. Et que malgré tout, il m'aime aussi.

Lily se contenta de soupirer. Elle regardait Emmeline, et ce qu'elle voyait lui déchirait le cœur. Depuis quand son joli regard bleu poudreux était-il devenu si terne ? Depuis quand son sourire avait-il perdu de sa chaleur ? Depuis quand semblait-elle si éteinte ?

Lily n'avait pas de réponse. Et elle blâmait Simon. Parce qu'avant lui, Emmeline était pétillante, drôle, fraîche. Elle était indépendante, et fière. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un garçon pour se sentir heureuse. Pour se sentir aimée.

Mais Lily ne pouvait pas dire tout ça à Emmeline. Parce qu'on ne peut pas raisonner une personne amoureuse. Et même si Lily n'était plus sûre de rien, elle était au moins sûre de ça.

- Très bien, finit par accepter Lily tandis que le professeur Flitwick entrait dans la salle.

Emmeline sourit, et elles sortirent toutes les deux leurs affaires.

- Où est Dorcas ?

- Je crois qu'elle est allée casser la figure de Rena, dit Emmeline en haussant les épaules, sans pour autant être capable de dissimuler la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Lily grimaça, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, sans se douter que derrière elle, James Potter l'observait avec le même sourire un peu tordu.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre leur conversation pour savoir ce qu'elles se disaient. Et même s'il n'était pas certain que Lily ait pris en considération ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il avait comprit dès qu'elle était entrée dans la salle en lui souriant timidement qu'elle regrettait leur conversation de ce matin.

Et peut-être que Sirius avait raison. Peut-être que Lily Evans ne le détestait pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de l'an passé, entre elle et Servilus.

Et peut-être qu'il n'était pas tout à fait près à renoncer non plus.

Peut-être.

**(Capitaine)**

* * *

James n'écouta pas vraiment ce que disait le professeur Turpain durant le cours d'Arithmancie qu'il partageait avec Remus. Il ne prenait pas de notes, et n'essayait pas non plus d'aider son ami à réaliser la charte qu'ils étaient supposés rendre à la fin de l'heure.

Non.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur la carte du Maraudeur, qu'il dissimulait sous un rouleau de parchemin plus neuf, où il avait commencé à griffonner un début de cours.

- Encore en train d'espionner Lily ? Chuchota Remus.

- La ferme, grogna James.

Il entendit Remus pouffer, mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de la petite case où était inscrit le nom de Lily Evans. Elle était tranquillement installée à la bibliothèque avec Dorcas, puisque ni l'une ni l'autre ne suivait le cours d'Arithmancie pour leurs Aspics, à la différence d'Emmeline. Il vit la petite case « Dorcas Meadowes » s'éloigner de celle « Lily Evans », et quitter la librairie, mais il ne fit pas plus attention que ça à la destination à laquelle elle se rendait. Ça ne le regardait vraiment pas, après tout.

Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était que Lily était seule, probablement en train de réviser pour un examen qui n'aurait pas lieu avant le mois prochain, ou plancher sur un devoir à rendre dans une semaine.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, il jeta ses affaires dans son sac, sans prendre le temps de noter les devoirs que leur donnait le professeur Turpain, et ne vit pas Remus lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il bondit hors de la classe.

Il dévala les escaliers de la tour Ouest, et se dirigea le plus nonchalamment possible vers la bibliothèque.

Le bibliothécaire, un petit homme maigrichon et jovial, lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il le vit, auquel James répondit d'un signe de la main, avant de se diriger vers la section « Potions ».

Avec nonchalance.

_Nonchalance _et_ désinvolture_.

- Evans ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Souffla-t-elle en fermant les paupières avec lassitude un bref instant. Elle n'aimait pas la manière laconique, presque froide, qu'il avait de l'appeler par son nom. Mais après tout, elle faisait exactement la même chose, non ?

- Est-ce que tu viendras voir le match, samedi ?

Surprise par sa question, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard noisette, et fut frappée par la détermination qui s'en échappait. James se tenait debout devant elle, les mains dans les poches, et la regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait d'y trouver quelque chose.

Malgré tout, Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

- Bien sûr. Je ne manquerais jamais ton premier match en tant que capitaine, Potter.

Il se tendit, pris au dépourvu par sa réponse, puis ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire reconnaissant.

- Bien.

- Bien.

James laissa son regard se perdre dans le sien un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lily, mal à l'aise, rompe le silence.

- Autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Non.

Et puis il tourna les talons, avant de disparaître derrière un rayon, de la même manière qu'il était apparu. _Soudainement._ Lily laissa tomber sa plume et quelques taches d'encre tombèrent sur son devoir. Elle soupira et décida de ranger ses affaires. James Potter était la personne la plus frustrante qui lui ait été donnée de rencontrer. Il était caractériel et ingérable. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait quand il le pensait, et n'avait jamais honte d'étaler ses sentiments. Et c'est pour ça qu'il était toujours la seule personne capable d'enflammer la tranquille Lily Evans. Parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de la secouer si elle en avait besoin. Il n'avait pas peur de pointer son doigt là où ça faisait mal. Il n'avait pas peur de ramener à la surface de vieux problèmes. Il n'avait pas peur de lui rappeler ses vielles cicatrices.

James Potter était la seule personne au monde capable de provoquer Lily Evans et d'obtenir une vraie réaction.

Et l'idée la perturbait, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne.

Et en même temps, il ne la connaissait pas du tout.

James était quelqu'un de rancunier. _Il _n'oubliait_ jamais._ Lorsqu'Avery s'en était pris à Peter en deuxième année, après que celui-ci ait renversé la potion du Serpentard, James avait riposté. Violemment.

Et malgré tout, pour elle, il avait fait l'effort de faire le premier pas, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Et il n'avait pas mentionné leur conversation de la matinée. C'était sa façon à lui de dire, on n'en parle plus, ça ne vaut pas la peine. On oublie, et on repart à zéro.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'oubliait jamais. Et il y avait eu trop de nouveaux départs.

Ils ne se comprenaient pas. Ils ne voyaient pas les choses de la même manière. Ils étaient différents, même si James refusait de l'admettre.

Lily avait longtemps espéré qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre, mais le temps lui avait prouvé que chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant, ils finissaient toujours par reculer de deux.

**(Boîte aux Lettres)**

* * *

Lily franchit le trou derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, en enjambant machinalement le muret, comme à chaque fois. Son sac glissa sur son épaule et tomba sur le sol en faisant un bruit lourd. De nombreux regards convergèrent vers elle, mais elle les ignora.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as là-dedans, Evans ? Aboya une voix familière de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Elle porta son attention vers Sirius Black, qui la regardait avec air amusé.

- Sirius, tu tombes bien, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, et le reste des maraudeurs, confortablement affalés dans les canapés près du foyer.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils qui leur faisait face et elle se mit à fouiller son sac de longues minutes, sous le regard interrogateur des quatre adolescents.

- Je ne sais pas où je l'ai mise, marmonna-t-elle en tentant de dégager ses livres sur le coté.

Le regard de James était le plus dérangeant. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, Lily avait l'impression qu'il voyait quelque chose de _plus_. Quelque chose qui lui échappait à elle et aux autres, comme s'il la voyait à travers une glace déformante. Ou sans glace du tout en fait. Comme si ce qu'il voyait été la réflexion dénuée d'impureté de ce qu'il y avait vraiment en elle.

- Voilà ! Dit-elle en sortant une enveloppe de son sac. C'est pour toi ! Dit-elle à Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance. C'est encore une note de McGonagall ? Parce que je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai enfermé Mondingus dans l'armoire à disparaitre ! Pas cette fois, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en souriant avec arrogance.

- Quoi ? Demanda Lily complètement abasourdie, alors que les trois autres garçons s'esclaffaient bruyamment.

- Bon d'accord, c'est moi, mais franchement, il l'avait cherché.

Ses amis rirent de plus belle et Lily secoua la tête pour empêcher ses lèvres de la trahir.

- Peu importe, je ne veux rien savoir. On m'a seulement demandé de te remettre ça, confia-t-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe que lui avait donnée Melody Pagett un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque les garçons virent ce qu'elle avait dans la main, ils éclatèrent de rire. A l'exception de Sirius qui laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré.

- Oh non ...

- C'est la première de l'année, non ? Demanda Peter.

- C'est vrai ça, Patmol. Elles ont tenu deux mois avant de revenir à la charge.

- Je croyais que c'était bon signe, marmonna Sirius. Je croyais qu'elles m'avaient oublié.

Remus tapota gentiment le dos de son ami, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

- Ne rêve pas. James en a déjà reçu deux depuis le mois de septembre.

Le sourire de James s'effrita et il grogna à son tour, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses lunettes.

- On devrait penser à mettre une boîte aux lettres ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, proposa Peter, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux bleus.

- Une boîte aux lettres ? S'étonna James.

- Oui. On pourrait la mettre juste devant l'entrée de la salle commune, et comme ça, _Remus et moi_, on ne se ferait pas harceler constamment par des filles qui courent après _Sirius et toi_.

- La vie est injuste Peter, sois pas jaloux.

- En fait c'est pas une mauvaise idée, approuva Remus en souriant.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Lily perplexe, l'enveloppe toujours en main.

- Des admiratrices de James et Sirius. Elles leur envoient constamment des lettres d'amour, expliqua Peter en riant. L'année dernière c'était insupportable. Remus et moi avons dû jouer les intermédiaires pendant des mois.

- C'est la première fois qu'elles envoient une autre fille, par contre.

Remus approuva Peter en hochant la tête.

- C'est vrai. Mais les admiratrices de Sirius n'ont pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à craindre de Lily, si ?

James se repositionna dans le canapé, non sans avoir adressé un sourire amusé à Remus qui lui rendit un clin d'œil.

Lily ignora l'échange, et dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Vous recevez autant de lettres que ça ? Préféra-t-elle demander en évitant le regard de James.

Remus hocha la tête en souriant.

- Sirius est arrivé en tête avec un total de cent-seize lettres l'an dernier.

- Cent-seize ? Demanda Lily dont la mâchoire s'était décrochée. Et combien en a reçu Potter ?

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, et vit qu'il fronçait le nez avec dégout.

- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda James.

- De la lavande. Je crois que Melody a trempé cette lettre dans son flacon de parfum, dit-elle en la tenant du bout des doigts.

- Melody Pagett ? Demanda Sirius en attrapant finalement l'enveloppe et en l'observant avec curiosité. La petite blonde de Serdaigle ?

- Oui, répondit Remus en hochant la tête. J'ai souvent fait mes rondes avec elle.

- Intéressant… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait assez de cran pour me faire passer une lettre, dit Sirius en souriant.

- Du cran ? S'étonna Lily. En quoi est-ce qu'elle fait preuve de courage si elle est incapable de te remettre la lettre en main propre ?

- Je suis intimidant, dit Sirius avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il faut plus que du courage pour m'affronter en face.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Lily et ses trois amis rirent de bon cœur à sa plaisanterie.

- James n'en a que reçu quatre-vingt-dix-sept l'an dernier, lâcha Remus en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas répondu à la question. Mais il a pris de l'avance cette année apparemment…

- « _Que_ » ? Demanda Lily en arquant un sourire.

- Je blâme les lunettes, dit-il en souriant, ça me donne un air trop sérieux. C'est pas aussi attirant que le coté _dépravé, _mais _charmant _de Sirius. C'est beaucoup moins sexy.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à un son humain, mais Lily réalisa qu'il dégageait plus de chaleur que n'importe quel autre rire dénué de sincérité. Elle observa les quatre garçons un moment, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement. Il y avait quelque chose de magique qui les unissait. Ils n'étaient pas seulement amis. Ils étaient frères.

- Etonnant, fit remarquer Lily avec un sourire narquois. Je croyais que tu te trouvais absolument irrésistible, Potter.

Les traits de James se tendirent un peu, et malgré le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, toute trace d'amusement avait quitté son regard.

- Il faut croire que non, Princesse, parce que si c'était le cas, ce serait toi qui m'écrirais des lettres d'amour aujourd'hui.

Sirius et Peter cessèrent aussitôt de rire, et Remus toussota, visiblement embarrassé par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation. Un silence de plomb les enveloppa, et même Sirius sembla à court de remarque percutante pour alléger l'atmosphère. Lily fixa James, abasourdie, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion de ce genre depuis l'incident des Buses, et même si leurs relations avaient été tendues depuis la reprise des cours, il avait consciencieusement évité toute allusion à son ancien faible pour elle. Parce que c'est ce que c'était, elle le savait. Un vieux faible qui avait finit par s'essouffler comme il était venu. James Potter avait, dans le passé, eu des sentiments pour elle, mais aujourd'hui, il était passé à autre chose. Parce que James Potter ne perdait pas son temps, il ne se lamentait pas, ne s'acharnait pas à courir après une fille qui ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait trop de fierté, trop d'assurance pour tomber aussi bas.

- On est en retard, fit soudain remarquer Remus en observant sa montre.

- En retard pour quoi ? Demanda Lily en détournant les yeux de James, qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer pour autant.

- Retenue, grommela Peter sans oser la regarder, comme s'il s'était laissé engloutir par la tension qui s'était soudain abatt**u**e sur eux.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être préfet et leur éviter ce genre de … désagréments ? Demanda Lily en se tournant vers Remus avec un petit sourire amusé au bord des lèvres.

- Nan, lâcha Sirius en riant. C'est un agent double. En réalité, il travaille pour nous. Un maraudeur n'en trahit jamais un autre. Il ne serait pas passé à l'ennemi sans se battre.

L'atmosphère se détendit dès qu'un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres de la jolie Gryffondor. Elle regarda Sirius tripoter la lettre sans l'ouvrir, et évitait _**t**_ le regard de James, qu'elle savait être posé sur elle.

Lily soupira et leur adressa un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner et de s'installer à une table près de l'âtre.

Remus vit le regard de James la suivre à travers la pièce, mais il ne dit rien. Les quatre garçons restèrent silencieux et attendirent un signe de la part de leur ami.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que celui-ci ne se manifeste sous la forme d'un long soupir, plein d'agacement, de lassitude, et de résignation.

- McGonagall nous attend, finit-il par dire, sur un ton calme qui ne bernait pas ses amis.

Ils le connaissaient trop bien.

**N/a** :

* * *

_Je suis un peu anxieuse à l'idée de vous poster ce chapitre à vrai dire. _

_Il n'a pas du tout pris la tournure que j'avais espéré. Il se passe trop de chose, et du coup, l'ensemble est brouillon. Et en même il ne se passe rien, vraiment. Mais bientôt, vous comprendrez où j'espère vous emmener avec cette histoire. Bientôt, bientôt. Très bientôt. La semaine prochaine par exemple, lorsque je vous posterai le chapitre six._

_Sur ce mes amis ... à bientôt ;)_

LittlePlume.

**PS** (1) : Est-il encore utilse de préciser que sans **DelfineNotPadfoot**, vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre ? Je crois que oui. Merci à elle, encore une fois :)

**PS** (2) : à **Parkmirin** : Décidément, tes reviews me font toujours beaucoupn rire ! Je dois bien avouer que j'ai adoré faire perdre son sang froid à Lily. Et je pense que tu es loin d'être la seule à être agacée par Lily, parce qu'elle est froide avec James. Mais pour être honnête, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais voulu montrer d'elle. Pour moi Lily est seulement perdu quand il s'agit de James. Elle ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui, parce qu'il est d'humeur changeante. Mais bon, la suite nous le dira. Encore merci pour ton soutient :)

à **Jess** : Ton enthousiasme me fait toujours énormément plaisir :) Je suis contente parce que tu vois exactement ce que j'essaye de montrer dans les relations entre tous ces personnages. Et j'adore que tu adores Sirius ! Haha. il en passe de devenir mon personnage favori. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise jusque là, et j'espère de tout coeur ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin. Je peux toujours éspéré en tout cas ;)


	7. The Defeated Lion

_(Chapitre sixième)_

**The Defeated Lion**

* * *

**«** Le professeur McGonagall observa Harry d'un air grave par-dessus ses lunettes. Puis elle eut soudain un sourire.

- Votre père aurait été fier de vous. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. **» **Minerva McGonagall, à Harry, **Harry Potter à L'école des Sorciers.**

* * *

**(200 à 50)**

* * *

Le match avait commencé trente minutes plus tôt, et déjà, James perdait espoir. Serdaigle avait une avance de trente points après avoir marqué leur quatrième but. Si Hestia avait réussi à égaliser après le premier but marqué par Serdaigle, ça n'avait pas duré. Son autre poursuiveur s'était difficilement remis de sa blessure à la tête lors de l'entraînement, et avait des difficultés à se concentrer sur le match. Sa jeune attrapeuse, Helena Swift, en qui il avait placé tellement d'espoir, semblait complètement perdue, et son excellent gardien, Sturgis Podmore, un septième année, avait du mal à sauver les buts marqués par l'équipe adverse, qui comptait parmi ses rangs une nouvelle et jeune recrue : un quatrième année rapide et précis qui ne lâchait le souaffle que pour faire des passes décisives ou marquer un nouveau but. Au moins, ses deux batteurs, Damon et Stanley, faisaient leur boulot. Mais le pire, c'était James. Il était tellement stressé et concentré sur le jeu de ses joueursqu'il négligeait le sien. Il avait lâché le souaffle à deux reprises, fait des de mauvaises passes à Hestia et Elias, et n'avait pas marqué un seul but.

Il se sentait dépassé, et il était furieux. C'était son premier match en tant que capitaine, et ça tournait au désastre. Il avait l'impression de laisser tomber tous les Gryffondor. Il n'était pas à la hauteur de son titre de capitaine.

Le professeur Crook siffla le temps mort demandé, et les six joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor atterrirent simultanément près de leur capitaine aux traits tendus et à la mine déconfite. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu James Potter comme ça. Ils avaient travaillé dur depuis la rentrée, et ils étaient tout aussi affligés que lui par la tournure que prenait le match. Helena, la fragile petite attrapeuse de deuxième année n'osait même pas le regarderdans les yeux, et baissait la tête, prête à s'effondrer. A deux reprises elle s'était fait berner par l'attrapeur adverse quand elle avait cru qu'il avait repéré le Vif d'Or.

- Il faut qu'on se reprenne ! Cria James, une main crispée autour du manche de son balai. Serdaigle mène avec trente points d'avance, et on ne peut pas se permettre un tel écart ! Sturgis, je ne veux plus qu'on laisse passer un seul but, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Sturgis Podmore hocha la tête, sans lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait beau être son aîné d'un an, être plus grand, et plus fort que James, il savait qu'on ne contredisait pas _James Potter_. On s'exécutait.

- Très bien ! Damon, Stanley, dit-il en regardant ses batteurs, continuez de renvoyer les cognards. Démolissez-moi leur petit poursuiveur arrogant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, qu'on va le laisser nous ridiculiser comme ça ? Vociféra-t-il. Et gardez à l'esprit que votre priorité, c'est Helena. Vous ne la quittez pas des yeux, compris ?

A nouveau, les deux joueurs hochèrent la tête, et James porta son attention vers sa jeune attrapeuse, et il la vit trembler. Il avait conscience d'être dur avec ses joueurs, mais il les connaissait depuis longtemps, et il savait qu'ils ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. Ils pouvaient supporter sa colère. Helena, en revanche, était une fille minuscule et frêle, qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle, et il savait qu'il pouvait la briser s'il se mettait à lui hurler dessus. Il fit donc de son mieux pour garder son sang froid en s'adressant à elle, et adopta le ton le plus calme possible.

- Helena, commença James dont la voix tremblait encore imperceptiblement de colère, concentre-toi sur le jeu. Ne laisse pas ta nervosité prendre le dessus. C'est ton tout premier match, alors vis-le ! N'aie pas peur, fonce. Et oublie O'Brien, parce qu'il va continuer de t'embobiner si tu le laisses croire que tu es aussi naïve. D'accord ? Ajouta-t-il avec le plus de douceur possible.

- D'acc…d'accord, bégaya Helena Swift en hochant la tête.

James soupira discrètement, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était pas traumatisée à vie par sa démonstration de colère, et se tourna vers ses deux poursuiveurs.

- Quant à nous, reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme, on reprend depuis le début. On a manqué cruellement de cohésion ces dernières minutes, et je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute. Mais on ne peut plus se permettre de se laisser distraire. Je ne veux plus une seule mauvaise passe, et plus une seule balle perdue !

- Compris capitaine ! Répondit Elias, d'une voix ferme, comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même.

- Parfait, déclara James. Et n'oubliez pas… c'est du Quidditch, alors amusez-vous. Oubliez les enjeux, et jouez comme vous savez si bien le faire !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'était hypocrite de sa part, sachant qu'il était sûrement le plus stressé d'entre eux, et qu'il était tout à fait incapable de profiter du match comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pour la première fois de sa carrière de Quidditch, James ne pensait qu'aux enjeux, sans être capable de faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : voler, jouer, marquer. Il était tendu au possible, et le jeu ne lui semblait plus aussi libérateur qu'autrefois. Auparavant, jouer au Quidditch procurait un sentiment de liberté, et de plaisir infini. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait misérable et colérique.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu son insigne quelques mois plus tôt, James s'était senti immensément fier. Aujourd'hui en revanche, il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était trompé. Il ne méritait pas son insigne. Après tout, Gryffondor était invaincue depuis des années. Le carnage d'aujourd'hui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, et, en enfourchant son balai lorsque le professeur Crook siffla la reprise du match, il se promit que si Gryffondor perdait, il démissionnerait.

Malgré la détermination de ses joueurs, ils encaissèrent un cinquième but cinq minutes plus tard. Furieux, James intercepta avec souplesse la passe faite par le gardien des Serdaigle à un de leurs poursuiveurs lorsqu'il avait tenté de marquer sans succès. Il s'envola aussitôt vers les buts adverses, et fit une superbe passe à Elias, qui marqua leur deuxième but. Cela leur permit de regagner confiance en eux, et très vite ils marquèrent deux buts supplémentaires. Des exclamations assourdissantes s'échappèrent des gradins où des silhouettes tout habillées en rouge et or brandissaient des banderoles encourageantes, lorsque James marqua un cinquième but, égalisant ainsi le score 50-50. Hestia réussit à intercepter le souaffle avant de s'envoler vers les buts et s'apprêta à tirer, lorsqu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans le stade.

Le Vif d'Or venait d'être attrapé.

- Et Sedaigle l'empooooooorte ! S'écria la voix magnifiée du commentateur.

James sentit son cœur tomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Les acclamations bruyantes des Serdaigle, des Serpentard, et même des Poufsouffle, semblaient lointaines, et étouffées. Il perçut faiblement le coup de sifflet final, et se força à atterrir sur le sol en douceur. Il serra la main du capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle qui rayonnait et adressait à James un sourire victorieux qui ne fit qu'amplifier le dégoût de James.

Ils avaient perdu. Ilavait échoué.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires avec le reste de son équipe et ne se rendit pas compte qu'un petit groupe de visages connus s'était frayé un chemin à travers la foule pour venir le voir. Il ne sentit pas Sirius lui tapoter le dos, ne vit pas le sourire fragile de Remus, n'entendit pas les quelques mots encouragements de Peter. Mais pire que tout, il ne sentit pas Lily Evans serrer brièvement ses deux mains autour de la sienne, ne vit pas son sourire plein de compassion, et n'entendit pas sa voix douce lui assurer qu'il avait remarquablement bien joué.

Non. Il ne remarqua rien de tout cela, et s'engouffra dans les vestiaires sans un regard pour le reste de ses joueurs.

Il laissa l'eau chaude couler de longues minutes, comme s'il cherchait à noyer sa défaite. Il resta longtemps sous la douche, si bien que tous les joueurs avaient déserté les vestiaires lorsqu'il en sortit enfin. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, et s'habilla, lentement, comme si bouger lui était particulièrement difficile.

Il était tellement accaparé par son propre désespoir qu'il mit du temps à s'apercevoir que quelqu'un sanglotait. Il finit d'enfiler son tee-shirt, puis se retourna. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il fit quelques pas, dépassa plusieurs rangées de casiers, et finit par apercevoir Helena Swift, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux recroquevillés sur sa poitrine.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'écouter quelqu'un d'autre s'apitoyer. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais se ravisa. Il grogna, et s'avança vers sa jeune attrapeuse en larmes. Il se laissa glisser le long du casier en face d'elle, et Helena releva la tête lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Elle avait les yeux et les joues rougis par les larmes.

- Je s-suis, je sss-suis dé-dé-désolée, dit-elle entre deux ou trois sanglots.

James soupira.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas attrapé le Vif d'Or et qu'on a perdu à cause de moi, confessa-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

- Et bien c'est stupide, dit-il en haussant les épaules, sa voix bien plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulue.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise, et il vit toute l'ampleur de son désarroi. James s'approcha d'elle, hésita, mais renonça à pauser une main sur son épaule. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les filles, les larmes, et les paroles réconfortantes. Mais il était capitaine. Pour l'instant en tout cas, puisque bientôt, il rendrait son badge. Surgis ferait un meilleur leader. Il proposerait son nom au professeur McGonagall, et bientôt ce match ne serait plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

- Helena, on est une équipe. Lorsqu'on perd un match, on le perd tous. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si quelqu'un est responsable, c'est moi.

- Quoi ? Non ! S'écria la jeune fille en séchant les larmes avec la manche de sa robe de Quidditch.

- Si. J'ai mal joué, je n'étais pas concentré et j'ai mal évalué le jeu des Serdaigle. Notre stratégie était mauvaise, et c'est de ma faute.

- James, tu es un très bon capitaine ! Protesta-t-elle.

- J'ai fait des erreurs, je n'ai pas été capable de nous faire gagner, parce que je n'ai pas su apporter la cohésion dans l'équipe comme j'aurais dû le faire.

- James…, tu sais, je suis la dernière à avoir rejoint l'équipe, mais pas une seule fois je ne m'y suis pas sentie chez moi. Cette équipe…, c'est un peu comme une deuxième famille. Peu importe que je sois la plus jeune, ou la moins expérimentée, vous avez toujours été là pour m'encourager. Toi en particulier ! Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber et tu as cru en moi !

James soupira et détourna les yeux. Quoi qu'en dise Helena, il savait que le désastre aurait pu être évité. C'est lui qui avait mené son équipe à la défaite. C'est lui qui avait déçu les Gryffondor.

- Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, répondit simplement James en reportant son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien, balaya-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

- Va prendre une douche bien chaude, et retrouve tes amis dans la tour de Gryffondor, Helena. Tu as très bien joué, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire, d'accord ?

- Mais James, qu'est-ce…

- Je suis ton capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? Coupa James. Alors crois-moi.

- D'accord, répondit Helena en souriant faiblement.

Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais se retourner et hésita un bref instant avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou. James, surprit par le geste de la fillette de douze ans, se sentit reculer sous la vigueur de son étreinte.

- Tu es un très bon capitaine, James, répéta Helena en chuchotant.

Mal à l'aise, il lui tapota la tête avec douceur, et elle se détacha de lui en souriant, avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Même si cette conversation lui avait fait un peu de bien, James se sentait toujours misérable, et décida que le seul endroit où personne ne songerait à venir le chercher un jour de match serait la bibliothèque. Il irait noyer son amertume et son échec dans un vieux livre poussiéreux de métamorphose avancée, et y passerait le reste de sa journée, seul, loin des regards qui le prendraient en pitié.

**(Lily)**

* * *

Lily avait retrouvé Severus depuis dix minutes seulement pour avancer sur leur devoir de Potions, lorsque la tension, qu'ils avaient tout fait pour oublier, réapparut à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils s'en tenaient au devoir, et travaillaient sur la composition de l'antidote à l'Amortentia, Lily était parfaitement à l'aise, et profitait allègrement de leur complicité retrouvée. Mais dès que la conversation dérapait, Lily devenait tout à coup mal à l'aise, et devait se forcer à ne pas s'enfuir. Severus n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé, mais elle n'était plus la petite fille de leur enfance non plus, et elle commençait à comprendre que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Elle pourrait faire tous les efforts du monde, jamais plus elle ne se sentirait bien en sa compagnie. Il était froid, distant. Encore plus qu'auparavant.

Ils étaient silencieusement en train de lister les ingrédients qu'il leur faudrait commander pour faire des tests, lorsque Severus se tourna vers elle, en tentant de sourire avec naturel. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Lui non plus n'était pas à l'aise avec leur proximité. Les choses avaient changé pour tous les deux.

- Tu retournes chez toi à Noël ?

- Mmm, marmonna Lily en hochant la tête. Comme tous les ans. Tu restes ici ?

- Oui, répondit-il en grimaçant. Je préfère rester dans cette école, que de retourner chez mon moldu de père, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Lily se raidit, mais ne releva pas l'insulte dissimulée. Il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de l'impact que pouvaient avoir les mots qu'ilprononçait.

- La situation ne s'est pas arrangée entre tes parents ?

- Non. Ma mère est partie cet été, dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça.

Mais son regard noir cachait une blessure profonde qui ne trompait pas Lily, et malgré elle, elle fut prise d'un élan de compassion pour son ancien ami. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et exerça brièvement une petite pression encourageante, avant de la retirer et de reprendre sa plume.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais son regard se posa sur une silhouette immobile, à quelque pas d'eux.

James Potter la fixait avec un dégoût et un mépris qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, et se figea, incapable de rompre le contact visuel dans lequel il l'avait embarquée de force. Ses poumons manquaient terriblement d'air, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été la cible de sa haine.

- James…, commença-t-elle en rougissant, la voix tremblante.

James contracta la mâchoire. Une fois de plus, sa fureur avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il n'y pouvait rien si, chaque fois qu'il voyait Lily Evans avec Severus Rogue, son cœur se mettait à grogner rageusement. Il perdait son sang-froid, et faisait quelque chose de stupide. A chaque fois.

- Tu m'avais dis que tu viendrais au match, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il la regarda quelques longues secondes supplémentaire, jeta un regard mauvais à Severus, et tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot de plus. Pas de cris, pas d'insultes, pas de mauvais sort. Juste une froideur terrifiante.

- Qu-quoi ? Glapit Lily, la bouche ouverte, en fixant James s'éloigner, complètement incrédule.

Elle n'avait jamais vu James dans cet état. Il avait l'air si blessé et si furieux qu'elle le sentait prêt à exploser. Et elle ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser seul dans un moment pareil. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle se leva, prête à le suivre, mais Severus la retint par le bras.

- Lily, on n'a pas encore fini, on doit finir la liste, et se mettre d'accord sur la comp…

- Sev, coupa Lily avec sècheresse. On verra ça plus tard.

Et elle se défit de son emprise pour se précipiter après James. Elle le rattrapa à la sortie de la bibliothèque, et l'appela en criant.

- James, attends !

Il ne se retourna pas pour autant, bien décidé à l'ignorer. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, et l'attrapa par le bras en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- James, attends.

- Laisse tomber, Evans, lâcha-t-il sèchement. C'est pas grave. J'en ai rien à foutre.

- Ne dis pas ça, demanda Lily, blessée par son ton dur et méprisant.

- Retourne voir _Servilus,_ il t'attend.

- James, arrête, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. On était juste en train de travailler sur le devoir de Potions. C'est mon partenaire, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Aucun risque, lâcha-t-il avec un grognement sarcastique.

- Et on vient juste de s'y mettre, parce que je lui ai dit que je voulais voir le match. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! J'étais là ! Je suis même venue te voir après la fin du jeu, avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais tu nous as complètement ignorés !

C'était à son tour d'être en colère. Il en fallait beaucoup pour réveiller la colère de Lily Evans, mais généralement, James Potter y arrivait rapidement et sans grande difficulté.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, et Lily manqua de le percuter lorsqu'il s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir.

- Tu es venue ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, en regardant Lily avec hésitation.

- Bien sûr que oui, dit-elle en se radoucissant. Je t'ai dit que je viendrais, et je suis venue.

- Oh.

- Alors est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te conduire comme un crétin, maintenant ?

- Désolé.

- C'est rien.

Et puis ils restèrent silencieux. Comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Sa colère lorsqu'il avait aperçu Lily et Rogue à la bibliothèque lui avait fait oublier sa consternation d'avoir perdu le match. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était un peu calmé, elle revenait le frapper de plein fouet, et son regard se rembrunit.

- Finalement, j'aurais préféré que tu n'y assistes pas, grommela-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- James…

Il grogna.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, Evans, cette défaite est la mienne !

Elle soupira en voyant qu'il perdait à nouveau son calme.

- C'est un sport d'équipe, James, dit-elle en reprenant les arguments qu'il avait lui-même utilisé un peu plus tôt pour convaincre Helena qu'elle n'était pas la raison de leur défaite.

- Mais moi, je suis le capitaine de cette équipe. Les erreurs qu'on commet sont les miennes, et pas seulement les leurs. Si j'avais été plus concentré, si j'avais marqué plus de buts, si j'avais fait de meilleures passes et que je n'av…

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu narcissique ? Le coupa Lily en haussant les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement furieux.

Si elle était venue pour l'insulter, il préférait se passer de sa présence. En fait, elle était probablement la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à ce moment. Décevoir Lily Evans était pire que décevoir son équipe, ou l'ensemble des Gryffondor. Et elle ne pouvait être que déçue, comme tous les autres, qu'il ait perdu le match.

C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris de la voir esquisser un faible sourire, et haussa les épaules.

- James, tu n'es pas tout seul. Vous êtes une équipe. Ce n'est pas ta défaite à toi. C'est une défaite collective.

- Mais je suis leur capitaine. Je suis censé les mener à la victoire, les encourager, les aider à se dépasser.

- Et c'est ce que tu as fait !

- On a perdu, Evans !

Son regard était froid, son ton était sec. Lily soupira, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu as autant de mal à l'accepter ?

Il ricana.

- Eclaire-moi.

- Parce que c'est la première fois. Tu n'as jamais échoué auparavant. Toute ta vie, tu as toujours tout réussi, James. Tu es habitué à gagner. Tu ne sais pas perdre, parce que tu n'as jamais perdu.

- C'est une nouvelle façon déguisée de me dire que je suis un gosse pourri gâté et un bouffon arrogant ?

- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Lily. Bon sang, James !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment.

A cet instant, leur incapacité à se comprendre était si grande qu'un mur infranchissable se dressa entre eux. James laissait ses sentiments le submerger, ce qui le rendait aveugle aux débats intérieurs que devait affronter Lily, seule. Et Lily, Lily laissait son passé, ses premières impressions, et son amitié brisée avec Severus guider ses émotions, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'elle aurait dû voir en James, ce qu'elle avait vu autrefois.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, James Potter détourna le regard.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Rogue, lâcha-t-il enfin, d'une voix froide, dénuée d'émotion, brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

- James, s'il te plait ne…

- Non, coupa-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin d'air.

Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, impuissante, et soupira en fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi les choses avec James Potter devaient-elles toujours être si compliquées ? Il était pour elle une énigme indéchiffrable. Chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de le comprendre, il lui échappait. Chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir lui parler sans avoir à craindre son comportement immature, il la déstabilisait. James Potter était toujours plein de surprise. Parfois bonnes, et parfois mauvaises. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Lily ne pouvait jamais se résoudre complètement à lui tourner le dos. Parce qu'il la fascinait.

**(Rapprochement Inattendu)**

* * *

James songea à aller dans la clairière, mais il ne voulait pas que Sirius, Peter, ou Remus le trouvent. Il avait véritablement besoin d'être seul.

Ça n'avait plus rien à voir, ou presque, avec le match, ou avec Lily Evans.

Il s'agissait de lui. De qui il était, de qui il croyait être, de qui il voulait devenir.

Il était constamment furieux ces derniers temps.

Il y avait eu l'incident des Buses, puis le retour chez lui en juin. Courant juillet, son père avait été transféré à Saint Mangouste. Ses parents étaient vieux, et il avait toujours su qu'il les verrait partir plus tôt que les autres enfants de son âge, mais la nouvelle l'avait accablé. Son père avait toujours été son modèle sur Terre après tout, et le voir, si faible, si épuisé, si malade … ça n'avait pas été facile.

Depuis ce fameux jour de juin, tout dans la vie de James se cassait la gueule. Et il haïssait le changement.

Cette défaite était la goutte d'eau.

Il arpenta les couloirs déserts du château et grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient en haut de la tour Nord. Au dernier étage, il s'approcha de la petite lucarne, et s'assit sur le sol en pierre froide. Et il laissa son cerveau se noyer dans sa colère et dans son amertume. Il n'entendit pas les pas lents, mais léger qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, à vrai dire.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de fêter la victoire avec les autres ? Demanda une voix se rapprochant de lui.

Il leva la tête et vit Rena Dearborn debout devant lui, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Il la regarda comme si elle était particulièrement folle, avec un mélange d'agacement, de colère, de tristesse, et d'étonnement.

Il venait de trouver la seule personne à Poudlard qui ne le savait pas. Qui n'avait pas assisté au match. Qui s'en foutait royalement.

Et quelque part, ça faisait du bien.

- On a perdu.

- Oh.

Rena se laissa glisser le long du mur, et s'assit à coté de lui. Elle resta silencieuse, et James se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, si elle n'avait rien à dire. Mais lorsqu'il vit son regard vide, il comprit qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'être seule. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il comprenait, parce qu'il avait beau avoir demandé à ses amis de le laisser seul, la solitude le terrorisait. Depuis qu'il était gosse, James haïssait se retrouver seul. Il aimait le bruit et la chaleur humaine. Il n'était pas solitaire. Il aimait être constamment entouré.

Toujours sans un mot, Rena lui tendit la bouteille qu'elle avait apportée avec elle. James hésita, puis l'attrapa, avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'avaler une lampée du liquide qui lui brûla la langue, la gorge, puis l'œsophage, avant d'enflammer son estomac vide et nauséeux.

Il lui redonna la bouteille, et elle avala une gorgée à son tour.

- C'est quoi ton excuse à toi ? Demanda-t-il enfin, les yeux rivés sur le mur en face de lui, comme s'il cherchait à compter les pierres, ou à les faire disparaitre.

Elle avala une autre gorgée, et lui tendit une nouvelle fois la bouteille. Il n'hésita pas, cette fois.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je suis une salope ?

Surpris par sa question inattendue, James tourna la tête vers elle, et posa son regard sur son visage. Ses traits étaient inexpressifs, mais son regard était las et abîmé.

La fille devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à la Rena Dearborn qu'il connaissait. Ou qu'il croyait connaître.

Qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, en fait. Depuis six ans qu'ils partageaient une Maison, la moitié de leurs cours, et même des amis communs, James lui avait rarement adressé la parole. Pourtant, son frère aîné avait joué dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et …

Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser maintenant. Alors il reporta son attention sur Rena. Même avec ce regard éteint, Rena Dearborn était incontestablement jolie. Il n'était pas aveugle, et comme tous les garçons de son âge, il avait apprécié les formes et les courbes naissantes de la jolie brune lorsqu'elle avait grandi. Elle avait même sûrement partagé un ou deux de ses rêves érotiques à l'occasion, lorsque lui-même avait commencé à changer.

Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune sorcière qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas _cette _Rena-là.

- Non, répondit-il enfin. Je ne pense pas.

Un bref ricanement sarcastique s'échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses, et elle tourna la tête vers James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment, James ?

Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux à ce moment-là lui retourna l'estomac. La solitude dans ses yeux chocolat était la même que celle qui noyait son regard noisette à lui.

- Je pense que c'est seulement l'image que tu veux donner aux gens, répondit-il simplement.

Sa réponse la prit par surprise, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme si elle était prise au piège, comme si elle avait été démasquée, et que tout ce qu'elle avait construit pendant des années venait de s'effondrer.

Puis, doucement, ses lèvres commencèrent à s'étirer, et un sourire faible, mais reconnaissant prit possession de ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie, James ?

Il hocha la tête, atterré par la question. Rena n'avait jamais douté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'a rassure. Elle savait qu'elle était belle. Elle savait qu'elle était attirante. _Bandante_, même, s'il fallait être vulgaire.

- Objectivement, tu es probablement la plus jolie fille de l'école, oui.

- Et subjectivement ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

James soupira et détourna le regard.

- Subjectivement, tu es la deuxième plus jolie fille de l'école.

Rena l'observa un moment. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être jalouse, agacée, flattée, ou admirative. Malgré elle, un sourire triste se glissa sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Elle a de la chance, tu sais.

- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton le plus détaché possible.

- Lily.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Elle ne partage pas ton avis.

C'est elle qui haussa les épaules cette fois.

- Alors elle est stupide.

James laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique.

- Lily Evans est beaucoup de choses. Elle est frustrante, bornée, maniaque, caractérielle…, mais elle n'est certainement pas stupide.

- Elle l'est, si elle est incapable de voir que tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

- Je ne suis pas formidable. Je suis un échec.

Rena les yeux au ciel.

- Maintenant c'est toi qui es stupide, James.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mais Rena reprit la parole.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'un garçon m'aime comme tu l'aimes, elle.

- Je n'aime pas Lily, grogna-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. J'ai peut-être eu le béguin pour elle à une époque, mais elle n'était visiblement pas intéressée, alors …

Rena ricana.

- Tu viens tout juste d'admettre que "subjectivement"_,_ c'était la plus jolie fille de l'école.

Il porta une nouvelle fois la bouteille à ses lèvres, et haussa les épaules, décidé à ignorer ses paroles.

- Si je suis si jolie, pourquoi est-ce tous les garçons avec qui je sors finissent toujours par rompre avec moi ? Dit-elle en brisant le silence.

- Peut-être parce que tu ne sors qu'avec des garçons qui ont déjà des petites amies.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Il était honnête. Il n'avait pas peur de lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait, et ça la surprit.

- Alors pourquoi ils sortent avec moi dans ce cas ?

- Parce que tu leur donnes exactement ce qu'ils veulent.

- Est-ce que c'est mal ?! S'écria-t-elle furieuse.

- Oui. Parce que tu les laisses jouer avec tes faiblesses, et que tu profites des leurs.

- Je ne profite pas de leurs faiblesses !

- Arrête de prétendre être la victime Rena, et tu seras plus heureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée.

- Que tu ne trompes personnes avec tes larmes. Tu n'es pas la victime. Tu sais exactement ce que tu fais quand tu te jettes dans les bras de tous ces garçons. Tu sais qu'ils ont des copines, et qu'ils ne les quitteront jamais pour toi. Parce que tu n'es qu'une friandise, pour eux. Tu le sais, mais tu ne dis jamais non. Ils ne viennent pas te chercher, c'est toi qui les arraches aux bras de leurs copines.

- C'est cruel, ce que tu dis…

- Mais c'est vrai, non ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle ignora la douleur dans sa poitrine, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à toutes ces filles. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu briser des couples, ou semer la zizanie. Seulement, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé de se sentir aimée. Chaque fois elle se disait qu'ils la choisissaient, elle. Même si tous ces garçons ne quittaient pas leurs copines, ils leur tournaient momentanément le dos pour elle. Et ça faisait du bien. Parce qu'elle se sentait désirée, elle se sentait aimée. Quelques heures, quelques jours, parfois mêmes quelques semaines. Est-ce qu'on pouvait le lui reprocher ? C'était humain, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle enfin, mal à l'aise sous le regard noisette pénétrant de James.

James soupira, et tendit la bouteille à Rena.

- Tu vaux mieux que ça, Rena. Et quand tu t'en rendras compte, tu arrêteras de jouer avec tes sentiments et ceux des autres.

Il la regarda un instant, et vit défiler toutes sortes d'émotions dans ses yeux. De la colère, de l'agacement, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, de la douleur, et finalement, de la résignation. Alors il se leva, et fit quelques pas en direction des escaliers, s'éloignant d'elle à chaque foulée.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, presque déchirante.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, lui aussi. Elle ne pouvait plus endurer tous ces abandons.

Il se retourna, et plongea les mains dans ses poches.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, puis se retourna pour s'éloigner à nouveau. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et le rattrapa, abandonnant derrière elle la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Sa voix se fit hésitante.

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Elle avait l'air si seule et si perdue que James en fut profondément troublé.

- Si tu veux.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire sincère se glissa sur les lèvres de Rena Dearborn.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Et James tourna ses yeux vers elle avec douceur, un sourire similaire sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Parfois, les événements les plus inattendus bouleversent votre vie à grand fracas._

Par exemple, le fait que Rena Dearborn se soit fait larguer par son « petit-ami » quelques jours plutôt, que Lily Evans ait appris le lendemain que celle-ci avait consciemment couché avec le petit-ami d'Emmeline Vance, ou bien encore, que James Potter se sente incroyablement seul en ce soir de défaite, n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Mais réunissez ces évènements insignifiants, et vous saisirez toute l'ampleur des dégâts qu'ils peuvent causer dans la vie d'adolescents en pleine crise d'identité.

**N/A :**

* * *

... Comme je le disais à ma bêta correctrice **DelfineNotPadfoot**, quand elle a corrigé ce chapitre-là, j'ai conscience que ce chapitre est abominable pour vous. Cela dit ! Nous en sommes arrivés au point de non-retour. _C'est ici que l'histoire commence vraiment_. Alors si vous n'êtes pas prêts pour les tragédies qui vont suivre, faites demi tour maintenant . Après tout, les temps s'assombrissaient à cette époque : disparitions, morts, mangemorts, drames ... mais vous savez ce qu'aurait dit Dumbledore ? "_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only remembers to turn on the light._" Et bien c'est exactement l'optique que je me fixe en écrivant cette fiction. Après tout, c'est exactement ce que représentait James & Lily, non ? L'espoir dans un monde de brute. Youhou !

Bien.

Pour ceux qui resteront, sachez que je ne suis pas cruelle, et que même si ça n'en a pas l'air, les choses vont s'améliorer à présent. Entre James & Lily, j'entends.

Courage, plus qu'une trentaine de chapitres à tout casser :p

A bientôt,

Lp.

**PS** : Merci aux lectrices que je n'ai pas l'occasion de remercier par MP et avec lesquelles je ne peux pas discuter un peu. _Parkminrin_, je pense à toi ;)


	8. What's Your Happy Memory, Potter ?

_(Chapitre septième)_

**What's Your Happy Memory, Potter?**

* * *

" Le Patronus fit volte-face. Il revenait vers Harry, galopant à la surface immobile du lac. Ce n'était pas un cheval. Ce n'était pas non plus une licorne. C'était un cerf qui resplendissait à la lumière de la lune… L'animal s'arrêta sur la rive. Ses sabots ne laissaient aucune trace sur le sol. Il fixa Harry de ses grands yeux d'argent. Puis, lentement, il inclina sa ramure. Et Harry comprit alors…

- Cornedrue…** " Harry Potter et Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban**

* * *

**(Petunia)**

* * *

Comme presque tous les jours, Lily était en retard, et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Emmeline et Dorcas avaient déjà quitté la table des Gryffondor. James Potter était toujours là, et elle hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots après leur dernière conversation deux semaines plus tôt après la défaite du premier match de la saison, mais Lily avait décidé qu'elle ne laisserait plus James et son comportement lunatique faire obstacle à sa décision de mettre un terme à leur relation bancale et leurs disputes immatures. Elle vint donc s'assoir à coté de lui, à sa grande surprise. Il leva la tête vers elle avec un air interrogateur, et elle lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle en remplissant son assiette de toasts.

James la regarda un moment sans répondre. Il était surpris qu'elle vienne lui parler de son plein gré, mais après tout, Lily Evans était toujours pleine de surprise. Elle ne faisait jamais vraiment ce que les autres s'attendaient à ce qu'elle fasse. C'était une des (nombreuses) choses qu'il aimait chez elle. Il se rappela leur dernière conversation et son estomac se tordit. Il se rappelait avoir été agressif et désagréable malgré les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour l'apaiser après la défaite. La voir avec Rogue avait eu raison de lui. Il savait qu'il était colérique et perdait souvent son sang-froid. Probablement le résultat de son enfance de petit garçon pourri-gâté. Pourtant, peu importe le nombre de fois où il merdait avec Lily Evans, elle revenait toujours vers lui en souriant. Il ne comptait plus les secondes chances qu'elle lui avait données sans qu'il ait à le demander. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis pour autant. Leur relation avait toujours été tendue et pleine d'incompréhension. Mais elle était toujours là, et ça l'empêchait purement et simplement de vraiment passer à autre chose. Même lorsqu'il s'emportait ou qu'elle lui balançait quelque chose de blessant sans vraiment le savoir, ils finissaient toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre, à la manière de deux étrangers. C'était inexplicable. C'était un sacré bordel. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

- Ça m'arrive, tu sais, répondit-il finalement, sur un ton amusé.

- Avoue quand même que c'est rare, dit-elle avant de mordre dans un toast.

- Je te l'accorde, admit-il en souriant.

- Alors je réitère ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ?

- Peter termine un devoir en retard, Remus est passé à l'infirmerie, et Sirius est remonté avec Marlène et Hestia tout à l'heure.

- Alors ils t'ont abandonné ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas « abandonné », répliqua James en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Faut les comprendre, tu sais. Ils te supportent depuis plus de cinq ans au quotidien. C'était sûr qu'ils finiraient par craquer, se moqua Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

- Très drôle, Evans, rétorqua James avec un sourire amusé.

- J'essaye.

- Tes moqueries ne m'atteignent pas. Nous, les Maraudeurs, nous sommes frères. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ils ne m'abandonneraient jamais. De toute façon, ils ont besoin de moi.

- Bah voyons !

Elle se servit de thé et il lui tendit machinalement le pot de miel, connaissant ses habitudes mieux que les siennes. Elle esquissa discrètement un sourire et pointa le journal qu'il avait dans les mains tout en ajoutant trois cuillères de miel dans son breuvage.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Pas vraiment. Il y a eu deux disparitions ce mois-ci, mais le Ministère essaye d'étouffer l'affaire.

- Tu crois que c'est … que c'est « Lui » ? Hésita Lily.

James hocha la tête et entendit Lily pousser un soupir. Il regretta aussitôt les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passées à se moquer l'un de l'autre. C'était rare et il chérissait ces moments-là autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont le trouver ?

- Les Aurors ?

- Oui.

- Je crois… je crois que le problème ce n'est pas de le trouver, mais de l'arrêter. S'ils le trouvent, ils n'auront pas le choix, ils devront le tuer.

Lily resta silencieuse alors il décida de changer de sujet et reposa le journal sur la table.

- Pourquoi tu prends toujours ton petit-déjeuner aussi tard ?

- Parce que j'aime dormir, grimaça Lily, déclenchant chez James le petit rire grave qu'elle avait toujours apprécié.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux et ils levèrent tous les deux la tête. Un hibou de l'école se posa devant Lily, qui s'empara de la lettre avec empressement. James vola un toast dans l'assiette de la jeune fille et le tendit au hibou qui lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts.

- C'est de Pétunia ! S'écria Lily en levant un regard excité vers James.

- Ta sœur ?

- Oui !

Elle déplia rapidement la lettre et James continua de l'observer avec curiosité.

_Lily,_

_Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas recevoir de hibo__ux__. Mais j'ai quand même été contente de recevoir ta lettre. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air morose, ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment…_

_Tu sais, j'avais presque oublié cette journée à Bournemouth Beach dont tu m'as pa__rlé__ dans ta lettre, mais ensuite je me suis rappelée que papa avait pris des photos ce jour-là. Alors j'ai demandé à maman et on les a retrouvées. Je t'en __ai __envoyé une. Bien sûr__, __elle ne bouge pas, mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir._

_Tu reviens pour Noël ? Ce serait bien de t'avoir un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude à la maison. Je sais que les choses entre nous ne sont pas faciles. Mais tu restes ma sœur, Lily, et même si je ne sais plus comment te le montrer, je t'aime._

_Ce n'est pas la peine de renvoyer un de tes oiseaux cela dit. L__es voisins parlent__._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Tuney._

_PS : Papa voudrait que tu lui envoies un co__lis__ plein de ces sucreries dégoutantes qu'on trouve chez vous. Tu sais__, __avec des bestioles à l'intérie__ur._

- Des bestioles ? Demanda James par-dessus son épaule en fronçant les sourcils.

- James ! Dit-elle en plaquant la lettre sur sa poitrine. C'est une lettre, c'est personnel !

- Je t'en prie, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, elle n'a rien écrit là-dedans qui soit vraiment personnel. Et pourquoi tu souris comme si tu venais d'obtenir douze Buses ?

- C'est une lettre de ma sœur !

- Oui, j'ai bien compris, mais je ne vois pas p…

- De ma sœur, James ! Pétunia m'a écrit ! Elle a renvoyé le hibou !

James l'observa sans comprendre.

- Je sais que je suis un enfant unique, mais en quoi est-ce que c'est si excitant que ça ? Demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

- C'est compliqué.

Il hocha la tête mais ne demanda pas d'explications supplémentaires devant la mine mélancolique mais tranquille de Lily.

- D'accord. Mais de quelles « sucreries dégoutantes » est-ce qu'elle parle au juste ?

- De Chocogrenouilles. Mon père en raffole. La première fois que j'en ai ramenées à la maison, il y avait une boite dans le lot qui contenait une vraie grenouille. Mon père était tout excité, mais ma sœur a eu la peur de sa vie. Après ça, elle ne m'a pas parlé pendant deux jours, mais c'était amusant ! Dit-elle en riant.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant.

- On devrait aller en cours, la cloche va sonner dans deux minutes, dit Lily en se levant, après avoir plié précautionneusement sa lettre et l'avoir glissée dans son sac.

James sauta sur ses jambes, et ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**(Patronus)**

* * *

Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs de la salle, laissant suffisamment d'espace pour que les élèves s'entraînent à faire apparaître un Patronus corporel. Ils s'entraînaient depuis deux semaines maintenant, sous la surveillance du professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Oldman. Remus avait été le premier à faire apparaître le sien, et tout le monde avait admiré la grâce du loup gris qui était sorti de sa baguette. Très vite, James, Sirius, et même Peter – au grand désarroi de Lily, qui n'avait réussi jusque là qu'à faire apparaître qu'un peu de fumée – avaient également fait apparaitre leur Patronus. Dorcas venait également de faire apparaître le sien, mais Lily et Emmeline trouvaient l'exercice relativement difficile.

Lily lança un regard vers le groupe de quatre garçons de l'autre côté et grimaça. Même ça, il fallait qu'_il_ y arrive du premier coup. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer la majesté du cerf argenté qui se tenait fièrement aux cotés de James Potter. Elle avait été surprise d'abord, en voyant la forme qu'avait pris son patronus. Elle avait imaginé qu'il serait plus excentrique, plus provocateur. Elle avait imaginé que son patronus serait un lion, un phénix ou même un aigle. Mais le cerf était un animal élégant, fort, et fier, et en le voyant flotter près de James, elle pensa qu'il lui correspondait parfaitement.

Néanmoins, le fait qu'il ait réussi, une fois de plus, bien avant elle, à réaliser l'exercice demandé l'agaçait profondément.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Grommela Lily en fixant la chatte argentée qui se frottait affectueusement aux chevilles de Dorcas.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire arrogant, se pencha vers Lily et arqua un sourcil provocateur.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Harrington Bowls au sommet de la tour d'astronomie hier soir, confia-t-elle à voix basse. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il m'a laisséun souvenir très, _très_ satisfaisant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle pouffa et se redressa un peu, tenant sa baguette toujours fermement dans sa main droite. Lily rougit, et Emmeline, qui les avait entendues, laissa échapper un grognement dédaigneux.

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Dorcas.

- En attendant, j'ai réussi à faire apparaitre un Patronus corporel, _moi_. Où est le tien ? Rétorqua celle-ci avec agacement.

Emmeline lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire baiser par la moitié des mecs de cette école pour être heureuse.

Le Patronus de Dorcas disparut aussitôt. La jeune fille tremblait imperceptiblement, mais Lily et Emmeline le virent tout de suite.

- Emmeline…, murmura Lily en regardant ses amies à tour de rôle, profondément mal à l'aise.

- Je dis seulement, reprit Dorcas d'une voix blanche, que si ton mec passait un peu plus de temps à te rendre heureuse, au lieu de se regarder le nombril et te traiter comme de la merde, tu n'échouerais pas aussi lamentablement à trouver un souvenir heureux.

- Laisse Simon en dehors de ça, Dorcas, c'est pitoyable, se défendit Emmeline en rougissant.

- Il a couché avec Dearborn, Emmeline ! Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Cette fille est une garce et ton mec se l'est tapée sous ton nez. Il te prend pour une idiote et tu te laisses faire comme une cruche !

- Les filles, ça suffit. Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, tenta de les calmer Lily.

Ses deux amies ne lui adressèrent pas un regard et continuèrent de se fixer avec fureur.

- Lily, c'est valable pour toi aussi, lâcha Dorcas sans tourner les yeux. Il serait grand temps que tu te lâches un peu. Tu aurais bien besoin de t'enfermer dans un placard à balai avec quelqu'un. Demande à Potter, je suis persuadée qu'il n'attend que ça.

Lily regarda un instant son amie, ébahie et blessée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait que Dorcas ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais le mal était fait.

- Très bien, dit simplement Lily en tournant les talons.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers les Maraudeurs.

- Lily ! La salua Peter en souriant.

- Besoin d'aide ? Se moqua gentiment James ce qui lui valut un regard agacé de Lily et un coup de coude de la part de Sirius.

- En fait oui, dit-elle en se tournant vers Remus. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est jeter un peu de fumée. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour en première année !

- Tu dois te concentrer, Lily. Tu ne dois pas seulement te souvenir d'un moment particulièrement heureux, tu dois tout faire pour le revivre.

- C'est en le laissant t'habiter que tu trouveras la force de faire apparaître ton Patronus, ajouta Sirius en souriant.

Lily leva les yeux et observa les quatre garçons un à un. Ils semblaient si détendus, si calmes. Ils avaient tous le même sourire tranquille accroché aux lèvres, et étaient flanqués par des silhouettes argentés qui se dressaient à leurs cotés de manière protectrice. Mais le plus impressionnant des quatre était sûrement celui de James, qui dominait par sa taille, ses bois imposants, et son aura. Lily se sentait tout particulièrement attirée par le cerf, noble et fier, qui inclinait respectueusement la tête devant elle. Elle rencontra le regard de James et sourit avec douceur.

- Il est vraiment incroyable, souffla-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, James ne bomba pas le torse. Il ne lui adressa pas un de ses fameux sourires plein d'arrogance et de fierté. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, lentement, et de sourire distraitement. Lily n'aimait pas le sentiment de jalousie qui fleurissait dans sa poitrine, mais elle n'essaya pas pour autant de le faire taire. Pourquoi pouvaient-ils tous les quatre trouver un souvenir qui les rendait si forts et si puissants, alors qu'elle n'en trouvait aucun ? Elle avait essayé pourtant. Elle s'était souvenue du jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, de la première fois qu'elle avait vu le château, et s'était même concentrée sur un où deux souvenirs de son amitié avec Severus. Mais ces derniers étaient aujourd'hui altérés par les mauvais moments, les larmes, et les insultes. En voyant les élèves faire apparaitre leur Patronus tour à tour après deux semaines de travail, Lily comprit pourquoi elle en était incapable. Elle n'était pas malheureuse. Elle avait des bonnes notes, des amies qu'elle adorait malgré leurs différends, des parents qui la soutenaient, et même si tout n'était pas toujours parfait, elle ne s'endormait jamais en maudissant sa vie, comme Rena Dearborn le faisait parfois. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas heureuse non plus. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et elle leva timidement la tête vers Remus, hésitante. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, avant de demander d'une petite voix :

- Et s'il n'y a aucun souvenir heureux que je puisse utiliser, Remus ?

Elle tenta d'ignorer l'expression de choc peinée sur le visage de James, et les sourcils froncés de Sirius et Peter, pour se concentrer sur le sourire rassurant de Remus qui abaissa sa baguette. Aussitôt, son loup argenté disparut et Lily regretta immédiatement la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il échangea un regard avec ses amis et les trois autres garçons hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête. Lily ne s'en formalisa pas mais nota une fois de plus la façon qu'ils avaient de toujours communiquer sans avoir besoin de parler. Remus se pencha vers Lily, et baissa la voix :

- Lily, il y en a forcément un. Regarde-moi. Tu sais ce que je suis…

Lily hocha la tête.

- Je dois vivre avec ça tous les jours depuis que j'ai six ans et ça fait de mon existence un enfer. Pourtant j'en ai trouvé un. Et tu sais ce que c'est ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- Non.

- C'est toi. C'est eux, dit-il en désignant ses amis du menton.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Quand les gens apprennent… apprennent ce que je suis, commença à expliquer Remus, ils paniquent, ils me rejettent parce qu'ils ont peur, parce qu'ils sont dégoutés…

- Et bien c'est stupide ! S'emporta soudain Lily. Tu sais que c'est fa….

- Je sais, Lily, l'interrompit Remus en posant sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Elle se détendit aussitôt et soupira.

- Désolée, c'est juste que tu ne mérites pas d'ê…

- Lily, l'interrompit Remus une nouvelle fois, en laissant échapper un petit rire amusé.

Cette fois, elle hocha la tête et se tût.

- Ce n'est pas la question, reprit calmement Remus. Ce qu'il y a c'est que lorsque toi et les garçons, vous l'avez appris, ça m'a rendu heureux. Terriblement heureux. Mais l'année dernière…, commença avec-t-il avec hésitation, l'année dernière, James, Sirius et Peter sont allés encore plus loin…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement en penchant la tête sur le coté lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les trois garçons qui les entouraient.

- Ils ont fait en sorte que je ne sois plus… que je ne me sente plus jamais seul et abandonné un soir de pleine lune. Ils ont redéfini le sens du mot amitié, tu comprends ? Et même si parfois j'aurais préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent, je leur en suis profondément reconnaissant. Ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi me rendra éternellement heureux. Et je me sers de ça, Lily. Tout comme je me sers de ce que j'ai ressenti le matin où tu es venue à l'infirmerie.

Lily s'attarda sur le sourire plein de douceur de Remus et hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour que Remus puisse sourire de cette manière avec autant de légèreté, de reconnaissance, et de bonheur, mais elle ne leur demanda pas. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir, parce qu'elle savait que ça ne la regardait pas. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait entre ces quatre garçons, une amitié qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre, mais pour la première fois, elle commençait à en comprendre l'ampleur. Aussi différents les uns des autres qu'étaient les Maraudeurs, les liens qu'ils avaient tissés semblaient indestructibles. Peu importe que Remus soit un Loup-garou, que Peter soit maladroit et asocial, ou bien que Sirius soit un Black et James un Potter ; ils étaient frères. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Et soudain, Lily n'était plus jalouse du tout. Elle était fascinée.

- Je comprends, fit Lily en souriant.

- Moi, commença Sirius en souriant avec une trace de malice dans ses yeux gris, je me sers du jour où j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai su que je pourrais être autre chose qu'un Black. Au moment précis où j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, mon vœu le plus cher a été réalisé.

Lily voulut aussitôt savoir quel vœu, mais hésita à demander. Il lui avait confié son souvenir de plein gré, et en demander _plus_ était sûrement en demander _trop_, mais sa curiosité eut le meilleur d'elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Une nouvelle famille, Lily. Ce soir-là, j'ai été adopté par une nouvelle famille, répondit-il avec un sourire plein de fierté.

Et elle ne put que sourire à son tour, étonnée par la simplicité, mais la puissance de son souvenir et de sa déclaration. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'avait voulu dire Remus, et ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Sirius. Peu importe à quel point leurs souvenirs pouvaient sembler futile aux autres, ils étaient les leurs. Ils les chérissaient parce qu'ils représentaient quelque chose pour eux qui dépassait l'instant précis du moment qu'ils se rappelaient. Plus que le souvenir, c'était sa valeur, son sens, qui comptait.

- Moi, fit Peter en souriant distraitement, mon souvenir c'est Sirius.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, comprenant parfaitement de quoi parlait leur ami malgré la maladresse avec laquelle il s'exprimait.

- Sirius ? Questionna Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sirius, répéta Peter en rougissant. Quelques jours après la rentrée, des Serpentard de cinquième année ont… ils m'ont lancé un sortilège de jambe-en-coton en haut des escaliers, et j'ai dû passer deux jours à l'infirmerie parce que je m'étais cassé plusieurs os. Sirius était là aussi mais on n'était pas encore amis. On ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé même si on partageait déjà un dortoir. Il était toujours scotché aux basques de James à cette époque, fit remarquer Peter en souriant. Mais à ce moment-là, il était seul, j'étais seul, et il a vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a essayé de me défendre, mais évidemment il ne faisait pas le poids. On a passé deux jours à l'infirmerie ensemble.

- Si jeune et déjà si prétentieux, se moqua James en se tournant vers Sirius.

- La ferme, James, t'aurais fait exactement la même chose. La seule différence c'est que toi tu n'aurais pas attendu d'avoir une excuse pour les attaquer, t'aurais laissé ta fierté leur sauter dessus en pensant que tu avais vraiment une chance de les étaler du haut de tes onze ans et de ton un mètre douze.

Lily éclata de rire en harmonie avec les quatre garçons, avant que Peter termine son récit.

- Peu importe. Personne n'avait jamais pris ma défense comme ça. Et Sirius n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était un Black. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se dresser entre sa famille et moi.

- Ancienne famille, dit Sirius avec un sourire amer. Je n'ai pas considérer Bella comme ma famille depuis que j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard.

Peter hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Lily en souriant, tandis que James tapotait fièrement le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Et toi ? Demanda finalement Lily en se tournant vers James. C'est quoi ton souvenir heureux ?

- Oh non, tu n'arriveras pas à me le soutirer, Princesse ! Fit-il en riant, la tête rejetée en arrière.

- Mais ils n'ont pas hésité à me le dire, eux ! Râla faiblement Lily malgré l'amusement dans ses yeux.

- Peut-être. Mais quand tu trouveras le tien, tu verras que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Partager son plus beau souvenir, c'est quelque chose de vraiment personnel. Ils ont partagé les leurs parce qu'ils savent que ça les rend plus forts. Le mien en revanche… il me rend heureux parce qu'il est personnel, parce que c'est la seule chose que je ne partagerai jamais, même avec eux, dit-il en désignant ses frères.

Lily fronça les sourcils et entendit Sirius ricaner discrètement. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'essayait de dire James, mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il entendait par là, ni ce qu'était son souvenir de toute façon. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Ou plutôt, ils l'étaient un jour sur deux, au gré des humeurs changeantes de James, et de la capacité de tolérance de Lily à supporter son comportement tantôt immature, tantôt fascinant.

- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant.

Et James hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé. Voir Lily capituler aussi facilement était aussi troublant qu'admirable. Mais après tout, elle avait eu la discrétion de ne pas demander ce qu'ils avaient exactement fait pour Remus, lorsque celui-ci l'avait mentionné. Et pourtant il savait qu'elle en crevait d'envie. Mais elle n'avait rien dit.

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, Lily, reprit finalement Remus en souriant simplement, c'est de te faire un peu confiance. Des souvenirs, tu en as, et tu en créeras d'autres. Regarde autour de toi, la plupart des autres n'ont pas non plus réussi à former un Patronus corporel. Mais c'est pas si grave, le tien est déjà puissant, et tes boucliers habituels ont tendance à être plus résistants que ceux des autres en général, alors tu n'as pas vraiment de soucis à te faire.

Lily laissa échapper un rire reconnaissant et hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, je vais juste continuer à m'entraîner.

- Fais donc ça, Princesse, lâcha moqueusement James. Et va organiser un cessez-le-feu avant que Vance n'arrache la tête de Meadowes.

Lily se retourna pour jeter un regard à ses amies qui continuaient de se disputer dans son dos, et poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

- Je déteste les filles, grincha-t-elle, déclenchant l'hilarité des quatre garçons. Comment ça se fait que vous, vous ne vous disputiez jamais ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh si, ça arrive, fit Peter en riant. En fait, James et Sirius se chamaillent sans arrêt.

Lily écarquilla les yeux et regarda les deux amis tour à tour.

- Vraiment ?

Sirius lâcha un grognement sarcastique qui ne trompa pas Lily pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est facile de vivre avec James et son égo à longueur de temps ?

- La ferme, Black, lâcha James en souriant, après lui avoir lancé son pied dans le tibia.

Ça semblait tellement facile de rire avec eux que Lily en oublia presque que c'était un instant rare. Elle sourit chaleureusement en voyant James et Sirius se battre en duel, baguettes levées, et se retourna vers Remus en l'entendant soupirer bruyamment.

- Plus que cinq secondes, lâcha Peter en riant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Lily sans comprendre.

- Cinq, commença Remus, quatre…trois…deux…

- Monsieur Black ! Monsieur Potter ! Hurla le professeur en se dirigeant vers eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent aussitôt leur baguette et se retournèrent avec des sourires innocents vers le vieil homme qui les regardait avec agacement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ?

- Un peu d'exercice, Monsieur, répondit Sirius.

- Exactement, reprit James en souriant avec une parfaite expression d'ingénuité feinte. On cherchait à mesurer l'efficacité de nos Patronus et on a pensé qu'il serait intéressant de les mettre à l'épreuve avec quelques maléfices pas bien méchants.

- Et il s'avère qu'ils sont efficaces, ajouta Sirius.

- Oh oui, terriblement efficaces. Rien d'étonnant bien sûr, puisque nous sommes vos deux meilleurs élèves, Monsieur. Cela dit, j'aurais tendance à remarquer que Sirius a une petite faiblesse au niveau de son flan gauche. Il penche toujours son poids sur son pied droit, laissant à son adversaire une fenêtre de…

- Potter, ça suffit !

Le vieux professeur soupira avec une lassitude identique à beaucoup d'autres professeurs qui devaient régulièrement affronter les deux adolescents turbulents.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Honnêtement… faites…retournez à ce que vous faisiez, peu importe ce que c'était mais ne perturbez pas mon cours. Entre-tuez-vous si ça vous chante ! Bon sang !

Et il tourna le dos sans en attendre davantage. Il ne vit pas James taper la main en l'air de Sirius, ni les sourires idiots qui dansaient sur leurs visages.

- Incroyable…, grommela Lily.

- Fatiguant, tu veux dire, fit Remus en souriant malicieusement.

- Honnêtement, j'échangerais volontiers leurs gamineries quotidiennes aux disputes puériles de d'Em et Dorcas. C'est tous les jours comme ça.

- Dixit la fille qui balance son poing dans la figure du petit ami de sa meilleure amie…, sifflota James en souriant.

Lily grimaça et balaya son commentaire d'un geste de la main.

- Peu importe, de toute façon je ne po…

- James ! L'interrompit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Rena Dearborn avancer vers eux, sa longue cascade de cheveux bruns flottant gracieusement derrière elle.

- Ton Patronus était absolument magnifique, dit-elle avec douceur et admiration en posant une main sur son bras.

- Merci, dit-il en répondant sur le même ton, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches.

Lily vit Sirius grimacer et esquissa un sourire.

- Au début, je ne trouvais pas de souvenir, commença timidement Rena en regardant James dans les yeux. Mais ensuite je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois et…, et je me suis sentie mieux.

- Tu as réussi à lui donner une forme corporelle ?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Et c'est grâce à toi, alors merci.

James répondit à son sourire avec chaleur et nonchalance.

- Je t'en prie.

- Bien, fit-elle. En fait, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, je crois…

- D'accord.

Elle se retourna soudain vers Lily en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule, éblouissant les garçons de son sourire de poupée en porcelaine.

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour m'aider avec le cours de Sortilège, Lily ? Hésita Rena.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily.

- Oh… à cause de… de Simon et d'Emmeline. Et de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lily fit de son mieux pour ne pas grincer des dents et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, répondit calmement la jolie rousse.

- Juste contre Simon ?

Lily fronça les sourcils et hocha lentement la tête, mal à l'aise avec le tournant que prenait la conversation.

- D'accord. Alors on peut se retrouver dans la Salle commune tout à l'heure, comme d'habitude ?

- Bien sûr, répéta Lily en souriant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Merci.

Rena adressa leur adressa à tous un de ses sourires éblouissants et tourna les talons.

- Est-ce qu'elle est Vélane, ou un truc du genre ? Grommela Peter, causant une irruption de rires moqueurs.

- Vélane ou pas, elle n'est pas insensible au charme de James, de toute évidence, se moqua Sirius. Peut-être que d'ici quelques jours tu trouveras une de ses lettres dans notre boite aux lettres.

Ils avaient effectivement mis en pratique la proposition de Peter depuis une semaine, et ça s'était trouvé être à la fois un progrès et une horreur. Plus personnes n'avait à jouer les messagers et ils n'étaient plus vraiment obligés de récupérer les lettres, mais le problème c'est que les filles avaient été emballées par l'idée et s'étaient multipliées. Elles n'hésitaient plus désormais à leur envoyer de longues lettres pour déclarer leur amour, à leur grand dam.

- Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? Coupa James en regardant Lily, comme s'il n'avait pas suivi la conversation a propos de Rena.

- A faire quoi ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- A être gentille avec Rena après ce qui s'est passé, traduisit Sirius. N'importe quelle autre fille l'aurait traitée de salope par solidarité féminine, ou un truc dans ce genre-là. Tu es bien trop gentille, Lily. C'en est presque terrifiant parfois. A vrai dire, est-ce que tu es absolument sûre d'être un être-humain ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, Sirius, je suis sûre. C'est juste que Rena ne le mérite pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de sa faute à elle.

- Elle s'est quand même jetée dans les bras de Simon en sachant parfaitement qu'il sortait avec Emmeline, fit observer Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a fait du mal à Emmeline, c'est Simon.

- C'est ce je disais. Bien trop gentille…

- Elle a quand même tabassé Simon à mort, alors…

- C'est vrai, admit Sirius en se caressant théâtralement le menton, je retire ce que j'ai dit, Evans est dangereuse. Il ne faut pas se laisser berner par sa petite taille et ses petits poings.

- Je n'ai pas tabassé Simon à mort, Remus ! S'offusqua Lily en rougissant, avant de frapper doucement Sirius dans l'épaule pour ses moqueries.

Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fût de déclencher l'hilarité des Maraudeurs. Sirius lui tapota la tête doucement et malgré elle, elle rit également.

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin du cours et Lily les quitta pour retrouver ses amies et ramasser ses affaires.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait passé l'heure avec eux, et les minutes avaient agréablement défilé. Elle avait l'habitude de passer du temps avec Remus et d'apprécier sa compagnie, mais c'était rare qu'elle se retrouve à passer du temps avec les quatre garçons réunis. En général, elle étudiait seulement avec Remus ou se prenait la tête avec James. Mais elle aimait ce changement surprenant et rien que pour cela, elle continuerait de faire des efforts pour ne plus réagir au quart de tour lorsque James déraperait encore. Parce qu'il déraperait, c'était inévitable. Mais c'était un effort qu'elle était prête à faire, parce qu'elle était fatiguée de leurs disputes, et passer du temps avec lui en valait la peine. Elle savait qu'ils étaient similaires sur de nombreux aspects. Mais parfois c'était justement le problème. Ils étaient trop bornés, trop fiers pour s'écouter et se comprendre.

Elle travaillait avec Peter depuis deux semaines sur leur devoir en Métamorphose et apprenait toutes sortes de choses qui l'amusaient beaucoup. Il était loin d'être idiot, comprenait vite, faisait des efforts pour dépasser sa timidité, admirait James, Sirius et même Remus plus que n'importe qui au monde, et pouvait se montrer très drôle lorsqu'il n'était pas caché dans l'ombre de ses deux meilleurs amis connus pour être les petits farceurs de l'école. Sirius la surprenait davantage encore. Après plus de cinq ans à le côtoyer, elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il était arrogant, sans aucun doute, et son coté mystérieux séduisait les filles, mais il disait ou faisait toujours quelque chose qui la prenait par surprise. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, il n'était pas le Dom Juan briseur de cœurs de l'école, et n'était sûrement pas secrètement doué pour la magie noire. Sirius était un adolescent immature mais incroyablement intelligent, qui savait laisser tomber ses blagues lorsqu'il le fallait. Il travaillait dur même si tout lui venait naturellement, et rendait toujours ses devoirs à l'heure même s'il s'y mettait au dernier moment. De ce point de vue-là, il ressemblait beaucoup à James. Ce n'était pas étonnement, vu qu'ils faisaient rarement quoi que ce soit l'un sans l'autre, à vrai dire.

Peu importe qu'ils soient bruyants, immatures, ou pleins d'arrogance et de mépris pour le règlement et les Serpentard, Lily réalisa qu'elle les appréciait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire et regrettait d'avoir perdu autant de temps à prétendre le contraire dans l'unique but d'éviter James Potter, alors qu'en réalité, elle avait toujours cherché à lui arracher son masque et à découvrir ses vraies couleurs. Parce James Potter était fascinant et qu'elle rêvait depuis des années qu'il accepte finalement d'être honnête avec elle et qu'il cesse de prétendre n'être qu'un bouffon égoïste et mesquin. Elle savait qui il était vraiment et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il le découvre à son tour.

**(Excuses acceptées)**

* * *

Lily retrouva Emmeline et Dorcas en sortant de la salle de classe, tout en se rendant à leur cours suivant. Les deux jeunes filles s'ignoraient, et Lily décida qu'il était grand temps de mettre un terme aux tentions qui avaient éclaté suite au scandale « Simon ». Dorcas n'avait jamais caché son animosité envers le petit ami d'Emmeline, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait couché avec Rena dans son dos, elle n'avait plus retenu son profond mépris pour lui. Lily avait promis à son amie de ne plus s'en mêler et n'avait plus abordé le sujet, mais Dorcas n'était pas du genre à « fermer sa gueule ». Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le disait, peu importe que ça blesse quelqu'un, même lorsque ce quelqu'un était sa meilleure amie.

- Dorcas, Emmeline, commença Lily avec lassitude. Il est vraiment temps qu'on laisse tomber cette histoire.

- Lily, je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Em devrait larguer Simon et passer à autre chose ! Elle vaut mieux que ça !

- Mais ça ne nous regarde pas, Dorcas !

- Lily a raison, reste en dehors de ça.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu es mon amie. Alors je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas rester là à regarder ce crétin te faire du mal sans rien dire ! S'emporta Dorcas en effrayant quelques premières années qui passaient près d'elles.

Emmeline poussa un long soupir et se calma un peu.

- Je sais, Dorcas. Et crois-moi, ça compte beaucoup que tu t'en fasses autant pour moi, mais je suis grande. J'aime Simon et j'ai choisi de lui donner une seconde chance. Tu n'approuves peut-être pas, mais c'est comme ça.

- Alors tu vas juste attendre qu'il te brise complètement le cœur ?

- Dorcas, elle a raison, fit remarquer Lily d'une voix calme. On n'est peut-être pas d'accord avec son choix, mais elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle…

- Bon sang, Dorcas ! Coupa Emmeline. Je l'aime, d'accord ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je laisse tomber et que je fasse comme toi ? Que je couche à droite à gauche comme si j'en avais rien à foutre ?!

Dorcas se figea. Elle retint des larmes inattendues qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues et leva difficilement les yeux vers ses amis.

- Je suis désolée Em…, je voulais pas insinuer que tu…

- Je sais, répondit Emmeline d'une voix plus douce. Je sais Dorcas, seulement, on est différentes et un jour, faudra seulement que tu l'admettes.

- On n'est pas si différentes que ça, souffla Dorcas en détournant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que soit, lâcha brusquement la jeune fille en rougissant.

Emmeline et Lily regardèrent leur amie avec stupeur. Dorcas Meadowes venait-elle vraiment d'avouer être vierge ? La moitié des garçons de l'école se vantait pourtant d'avoir passé un bon moment avec elle. Elle était la reine des aventures sans lendemain et des moments volés au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle ne pouvait pas être…C'était impossible.

- La vérité c'est que je ne suis jamais allée jusqu'au bout…

- Mais tu nous as toujours dit que…, commença Lily sans trouver comment finir sa phrase, les joues rouges d'embarras.

- Non, c'est ce que vous croyiez et je n'ai pas cherché à vous détromper, mais… Je veux dire, je sors avec beaucoup de garçons, c'est vrai. Et on s'amuse, on passe de bon moments, mais je n'ai jamais… enfin vous savez…

Lily sourit à son amie qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi embarrassée. Jamais Dorcas Meadowes ne laissait la gêne l'empêcher de se tenir debout. Elle était fière et forte. Elle se fichait des murmures dans son dos. Elle ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds et ripostait chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait d'abîmer son égo. Et pourtant, en cet instant, elle rougissait comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac. Tout à coup, Dorcas Meadowes semblait bien plus humaine.

Les trois jeunes filles s'observèrent silencieusement, lorsque le rire d'Emmeline rompit le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre elles.

- Idiote, lâcha celle-ci en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Dorcas, Emmeline et Lily se comprenaient à nouveau. Toute tension avait enfin disparu.

**N/A :**

* * *

Pfiou ! Et voilà le chapitre sept. Déjà. Cette histoire avance plus vite que je ne l'avais prévue. C'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Des choses à me dires sur la relation (la gigantesque évolution, plutôt) entre James & Lily ? :D

A part ça, je ne suis pas satisfaite de la dernière partie "**Excuses acceptées**", mais vous verrez qu'elle est utile pour la suite. Et Non, Dorcas n'est pas une menteuse, juste... naaaaan, vous verrez :)

Bonne semaines à tous,

Lp.

PS : Même si vous le savez déjà, je me dois d'annoncer au monde entier la reconnaissance éternelle que j'ai pour **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Ainsi que tout ce que j'ai écris depuis des mois. Et ouais, je sais, elle est fantastique :D


	9. Another Full Moon

_(Chapitre Huitième)_

**Another Full Moon**

* * *

**«** Il leur était impossible de me tenir compagnie sous la forme d'êtres humains, mais sous formes d'animaux, ils ne risquaient plus rien, répondit Lupin. Un Loup-garou ne représente un danger que pour les humains. Chaque mois, ils sortaient du château en se servant de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Et ils se transformaient… Sous leur influence, je devenais mois dangereux. Mon esprit était toujours celui d'un loup, mais mon corps restait de plus en plus humain lorsque j'étais avec eux. **» ** _Remus Lupin_ – **Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban.**

* * *

**(Pleine Lune)**

* * *

La journée n'en finissait plus et Lily était épuisée. Elle devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts et si Peter n'avait pas été là, elle aurait déjà cédé à la fatigue qui l'accablait. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus à la bibliothèque après le dîner pour travailler sur leur devoir de métamorphose et n'avaient pas bougé depuis. Lily avait remarqué, en travaillant avec Peter, au fil des jours, qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer longtemps. Pour autant, il était loin d'être bête. Au contraire, plusieurs fois, c'est lui qui avait redirigé leur devoir dans la bonne direction en pointant timidement les erreurs de la jeune fille.

Ce soir en revanche, il était distrait et ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs et nerveux à sa montre. Il n'était pas concentré et elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en rendre vraiment compte. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment dedans et ils n'arrivaient à rien.

Lily soupira et laissa retomber son corps contre le dossier de sa chaise en fermant les yeux. C'était inutile de s'acharner ce soir.

- On s'arrête là ? Proposa Peter.

- Bonne idée, je n'en peux plus. Ce devoir va me rendre folle !

Peter laissa échapper un petit rire, semblable à un couinement de souris, et referma l'épais manuel qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Il rangea distraitement leurs affaires, tout en observant la jeune fille s'étirer. Il lança un regard par la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la lumière de la lune malgré le ciel couvert.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit-il en lui tendant son sac dans lequel il avait déjà remis toutes ses affaires.

- Est-ce tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi ? Demanda-t-elle en riant après s'être redressée.

Ses oreilles rougirent furieusement et il secoua la tête.

- Pas du tout, nnn-n-on ! Balbutia-il les yeux écarquillés.

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, prise par surprise par sa nervosité, puis sourit nerveusement.

- Peter, je plaisantais…

- Oh.

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle en agitant sa main avec un sourire. Je vais sûrement aller me coucher de toute façon. Je vais seulement passer à l'infirmerie pour voir Remus.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? S'écria-il soudain apeuré.

Lily lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Parce que c'est la pleine lune et que je veux m'assurer qu'il aille bien… Peter, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça ne va pas ?

- Moi ? Si, si tout va bien. Je suis seulement un peu fatigué. Je vais… Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi.

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant. Mais ne tarde pas trop dans les couloirs, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.

- Ha, ha, aucun risque…Traîner dans les couloirs… non, je vais plutôt aller me coucher. Dans mon lit. Dans mon dortoir, qui est dans la tour de Gryffondor. Et je ne la quitterai pas avant demain matin, évidemment.

Lily haussa les sourcils mais elle était trop fatiguée pour chercher à comprendre la raison de son étrange comportement. Elle se doutait que sa nervosité avait quelque chose à voir avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Ils préparaient sûrement un mauvais coup, et si elle avait été de meilleure humeur elle aurait probablement cherché à les en empêcher.

Elle quitta Peter à la sortie de la bibliothèque et emprunta les escaliers au bout du couloir pour descendre à l'infirmerie tandis qu'il se hâtait vers la direction opposée pour regagner la tour Gryffondor. Elle avait encore une bonne demi-heure avant le couvre-feu lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite infirmerie. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le lit autour duquel les rideaux étaient tirés et se laissa tomber dans la chaise placée à coté.

- Remus, souffla-t-elle, c'est moi.

Remus entrebâilla les rideaux pour qu'elle s'approche. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, mais son visage s'était adouci lorsqu'il l'avait entendue. Il savait qu'elle viendrait, c'était tout simplement le genre de chose que Lily Evans faisait pour ses amis. Elle veillait sur eux comme s'ils étaient des petits diamants scintillants dans sa boite à bijoux.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Honnêtement ? Grimaça-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard compatissant et plongea le bras dans son sac en fronçant les sourcils un instant. Lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle laissa échapper un petit glapissement de satisfaction et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Elle lui tendit une petite boite de couleur prune qu'il accepta avec un regard curieux.

- Vas-y, ouvre !

Il défit l'emballage avec enthousiasme et ouvrit la boite en riant légèrement. Des chocolats. Il plongea ses doigts dans le paquet et en attrapa un avec curiosité avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Il le laissa fondre sur la langue sous le regard satisfait de Lily.

- Ils sont délicieux. Il y a du caramel à l'intérieur, non ? Demanda-t-il avant d'en attraper un deuxième.

Il lui tendit la boite, mais elle refusa poliment.

- Oui, ils sont fait maison. Ma mère m'en envoie une fois par mois. Elle les fait avec ma sœur. Quand j'étais petite je les aidais, mais maintenant, elles doivent se débrouiller sans moi. Cela dit, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, avoua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea-t-il en riant. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien que Lily Evans soit incapable de faire ?

- A l'exception du caramel, grogna-t-elle sans pour autant se défausser de son sourire. Tu vois ça ?

Elle remonta un peu sa manche et découvrit son poignet. Une fine cicatrice contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau.

- Je surveillais le caramel pendant que ma mère et ma sœur finissaient de faire le chocolat, mais ça s'est mis à bouillir alors j'ai voulu retirer la casserole, sauf qu'elle était trop lourde et je l'ai laissée tomber. Je me suis brûlée et c'est ma sœur qui a réagi le plus vite en passant mon bras sous l'eau froide… Enfin bref, le chocolat c'est bon pour ce que tu as ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'enfouir sa nostalgie un peu plus profondément.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda Remus qui comprenait que Lily n'avait pas davantage envie de parler de sa sœur.

- Un gros problème d'égo, dit Lily le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Tu veux dire comme James ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et entreprit de les attacher avec un élastique.

- Non, non, pas comme James ! Bien au contraire, ton problème c'est que tu n'es pas assez comme James !

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres soudain moqueuses de Remus. Il regarda la jeune fille avec un regard appuyé jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire, et lorsque ce fut le cas il se délecta du rouge qui parsema ses joues et s'esclaffa bruyamment à ses dépends.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta Lily en fronçant les sourcils, et tu le sais, Remus.

- Attends un peu que je le lui dise ça…

- Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à faire ça, Remus, le prévint Lily en plissant le nez.

- Tu as raison, ce ne serait pas bon pour son égo… Tu sais, cette chose que tu aimes tant chez lui…

- Remus ! S'offusqua Lily, plus amusée que vexée qu'il se moque d'elle de la sorte. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es exactement comme lui.

Il laissa échapper un rire léger et reposa la boite de chocolats sur sa table de chevet.

- C'est peut-être une insulte pour toi, mais si un jour je suis la moitié de l'homme qu'est James, alors je pourrais être fier, dit-il avec douceur.

Elle laissa un sourire nerveux jouer quelques secondes sur ses lèvres.

- Tu devrais y aller, finit-il par dire en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur.

Elle hocha la tête et il grimaça, toute trace d'amusement disparue de son regard brun.

- Ils vont bientôt m'emmener de toutes façons, souffla-il en détournant les yeux.

- D'accord, dit Lily en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne, mais ne mange pas tous les chocolats maintenant, gardes-en pour demain, et je te promets qu'après une petite intoxication chocolatée, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

Son sourire était chaleureux et son regard profondément communicateur, si bien que Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui montrer sa gratitude en souriant à son tour.

- Merci Lily.

- Je t'en prie, il m'en reste encore plein de toutes façons.

- Je ne parlais pas des chocolats.

- Je sais.

Elle sourit et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un bisous-plume sur sa joue, et quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas léger. Dès que les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, elle poussa un long soupir de fatigue et entreprit de regagner sa salle commune. Le retour fut périlleux car les escaliers, particulièrement joueurs ce soir-là, lui firent changer de trajectoire par trois reprises.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au septième étage, elle fut soulagée de voir que la Grosse Dame était bien dans son portrait et non pas dans celui de Sir Von Serenade, son nouvel amant, accroché au deuxième étage de la tour Nord.

- Le mot de passe ?

- _Bridget Wenlock_, répondit Lily en référence à la célèbre Arithmancienne ayant découvert les propriétés du chiffre sept.

La préfète de septième année de Gryffondor, cette année-là, idolâtrait la sorcière et était passionnée par l'arithmancie, ce qui expliquait que chaque mot de passe depuis septembre avait un lien quelconque avec l'un ou l'autre.

La Grosse Dame s'écarta et Lily passa par l'ouverture en baissant légèrement la tête. Elle avait bien grandi depuis la première fois où elle était entrée ici.

C'est sans grande surprise qu'elle vit que la Salle commune était presque déserte, à l'exception d'un petit groupe de septièmes années – dont Marlène et Hestia - qui travaillait dans un coin près du feu. Il était presque dixheures un soir de semaine et la plupart des Gryffondor avait regagné leur dortoir. Ce qui la surprit cependant, ce fut l'absence des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient toujours les derniers à monter se coucher, et il était rare de ne pas les voir assis à une table ou vautrés sur un canapé jusque tard dans la nuit. Mais ce soir-là, Lily était trop fatiguée pour remarquer leur absence.

Elle traversa la pièce en répondant par un sourire au geste de la main d'Hestia qui lui souhaitait Bonne Nuit, et grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon pour regagner sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle se jeta sur son lit en soupirant d'épuisement, Dorcas, allongée sur le sien, un livre dans les mains, la regarda avec un drôle d'air.

- Tu n'es pas censée être assignée, ce soir ?

- Non, grogna Lily dans son oreiller. C'est le mardi soir avec Sebastian, le mercredi avec Flora et le samedi avec Remus.

- Oui… Et ce soir nous sommes … ?

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama la Moldue en elle. J'avais rendez-vous avec Sebastian il y a un quart d'heure !

- Exactement, lâcha Dorcas d'un air ennuyé en replongeant dans son bouquin.

Lily se leva précipitamment et sortit en courant. Elle dégringola les escaliers, retraversa la Salle commune sous le regard perplexe d'Hestia et Marlène et franchit à nouveau le portrait de la Grosse Dame dont elle n'entendit pas la remarque désobligeante.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Sebastian Fenwick, le frère jumeau de Benjamin ayant atterri à Serdaigle, devant le bureau des préfets, il lui adressa un sourire tranquille.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'exclama Lily en arrivant à sa hauteur, j'avais complètement oublié.

- Longue journée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes alors qu'ils repartirent dans la direction opposée pour commencer leur ronde.

Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un sourire compatissant et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Ils n'avaient jamais été assignés ensemble avant le début de l'année, mais Lily s'était toujours bien entendue avec son frère et elle appréciait tout autant Sebastian. Il était agréable et intelligent, ce qui rendait leurs rondes toujours plus confortables, à la différence du mercredi où sa partenaire était une Serpentard de cinquième année absolument épouvantable. Parfois, cependant, certaines choses que Sebastian disait ou faisait la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il l'aimait un peu plus qu'elle-même ne l'appréciait lui, et elle ne savait pas toujours comment réagir lorsqu'il glissait quelques allusions par-ci par-là.

**(Pris sur le fait)**

* * *

Un peu avant minuit, Lily et Sebastian se séparèrent pour retourner à leur salle commune respective. Lily tombait de fatigue, et c'est les yeux fermés qu'elle tenta de regagner la tour de Gryffondor. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans le calme et la pénombre malgré les quelques chandeliers qui éclairaient le château. Elle étouffa un bâillement avec sa main, et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave chuchoter à quelques pas d'elle à peine.

- J'ai oublié la cape, je vais la chercher et je reviens !

Elle connaissait cette voix par cœur.

Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et vit James se hâter vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, un miroir à la main. Elle se figea, interdite, et s'avança vers lui en poussant un long soupir de frustration. Il était tard, elle était épuisée, et elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'avoir à faire à James et une de ses farces puérils.

- Potter ! Fit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Il se figea juste devant le portrait et se retourna lentement, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Princesse…, commença-t-il avec un sourire nerveux tandis qu'une main s'envolait vers ses cheveux.

- Arrête ton cirque, c'est pas le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? De quelle cape tu parles, d'où est-ce que tu viens, et où est-ce que tu crois retourner ?

- Evans, je t'assure, ce n'est vraiment pas…

- Réponds à la question, demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle était furieuse, même si son ton restait calme. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses épaules étaient légèrement voutées, comme si elle luttait pour rester debout.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, le regard planté dans le sien.

Elle eut aussitôt le sentiment qu'il ne mentait pas. Quand il disait « je ne peux pas », elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Il y avait une sincérité déconcertante dans son regard noisette. Pour autant, il n'avait rien à faire dehors après le couvre-feu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait dans les couloirs pendant ses rondes avec le reste de sa bande, mais depuis la rentrée il s'était tenu plus ou moins à carreau.

- Tu avais promis que ça n'arriverait plus, souffla-t-elle.

Elle le vit déglutir difficilement, mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Ils se rappelaient tous les deux de la fois où elle était tombée sur lui en fin d'année dernière, à une heure similaire. Il avait la jambe à moitié arrachée et était difficilement soutenu par Sirius et Peter qui revenaient de la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait pas posé de question et avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à soigner sa jambe. Elle avait même aidé Sirius à subtiliser plusieurs potions dans l'armoire de Madame Pomfresh pour calmer sa douleur et l'aider à dormir. Le lendemain matin, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne plus recommencer

- J'ai menti, avoua-t-il.

Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux le mal que cela lui faisait de le reconnaître, mais elle l'ignora, trop furieuse pour être raisonnable.

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de respecter cette promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, sans avoir réellement besoin d'entendre la réponse.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Tu m'as regardée droit dans les yeux, James, et tu m'as promis que tu ne retournerais pas dans la forêt pour une de vos excursions stupides et suicidaires !

- Je te l'ai promis parce que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre. Tu étais complètement terrifiée ce soir-là et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes…, souffla-t-il en clignant les yeux un bref instant.

Elle se figea et son regard se fit soudain très dur, assombrissant l'émeraude de ses yeux.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Je ne m'inquiéterai plus, désormais. Mais tu remontes dans ton dortoir et tu seras collé tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Tu peux me coller si ça t'amuse, Lily, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de sortir.

Elle dut invoquer très fort le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait pour ne pas le frapper ou pointer sa baguette vers lui et l'assommer avec un sortilège de stupéfixion.

- Très bien, répéta-t-elle, alors va te faire tuer, j'en ai absolument plus rien à faire, Potter.

Elle le dépassa en lui lançant un regard haineux et s'engouffra dans la salle commune.

Il la regarda disparaître derrière le portrait et fut certain d'entendre son cœur se rebeller contre lui.

Il sut qu'il l'avait perdue. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Il merdait, elle le pardonnait, et il merdait encore plus. Mais cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin et il savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne la ferait regretter ses mots. « _Va te faire tuer, j'en ai absolument rien à faire. _» Il savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais elle était trop furieuse pour que ce soit totalement faux non plus. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Furieuse qu'il lui ai menti, furieuse qu'il continue de lui mentir, furieuse qu'il fasse systématiquement ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire. Mais pire encore, elle était déçue et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle avait accepté tellement de fois ses excuses, pardonné tellement de fois ses erreurs… Et cette fois, elle allait jeter l'éponge. Il serait définitivement rangé dans la case intitulée « petit voyou arrogant » et il ne verrait plus jamais son sourire, ni son joli regard se poser sur lui avec douceur. Il ne méritait franchement pas qu'elle perde son temps à lui laisser une chance de s'excuser.

Malgré tout, ça le rendait furieux lui aussi. Il n'était pas seulement en colère contre lui, mais aussi contre elle. Il détestait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Ça avait trop duré.

Mais ses sentiments pour Lily Evans importaient peu, parce qu'il avait fait une promesse, bien avant elle. Une promesse qu'il ne briserait jamais. Une promesse pour laquelle il en briserait d'autres sans avoir à y réfléchirà deux fois, comme ce soir.

Défait, il soupira et entra dans la salle commune à son tour. Elle était vide et un feu mourait tranquillement dans l'âtre. Il grimpa précipitamment les escaliers, pénétra dans son dortoir, ouvrit la valise au pied de son lit, attrapa ce qu'il était venu chercher avant que tout ne dérape une fois encore, et glissa sous la cape.

Et il disparut.

**(En Froid)**

* * *

James n'avait pas quitté son lit de la matinée. Lorsque Sirius et Peter s'étaient levés pour aller en cours, il avait prétexté une migraine et était resté couché. Mais il ne trompait personne. Ses amis avaient remarqué tout de suite, la veille au soir, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait perturbé, lorsqu'il était revenu le visage fermé, la mâchoire crispée et n'avait pas dit un mot. Quoi que ce soit, ça l'avait foutu en vrac et il avait eu la tête ailleurs toute la nuit, au point de se laisser mordre à deux reprises à l'épaule par un Remus particulièrement agité. La morsure avait été inoffensive, bien sûr, puisqu'il était sous sa forme d'Animagus, mais il en porterait les marques pendant au moins un mois et la douleur le ferait souffrir plusieurs semaines.

A midi, il se força à descendre déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande Salle, il repéra aussitôt Sirius et Peter assis l'un en face de l'autre à un bout de la table des Gryffondor. Ils étaient visiblement épuisés et mangeaient en silence. James se laissa tomber sans un mot sur le banc à coté de Peter et entreprit de remplir son assiette de purée et de côtes d'agneau en ignorant le lourd regard de Sirius.

Ils passèrent la moitié du repas en silence, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lâche lourdement ses couverts en poussant un long soupir agacé.

- Est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

- James, avec qui tu veux, mais pas avec moi.

James lui lança un regard noir, mais Sirius ne cilla pas une seconde.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, sois tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir entre le moment où tu es parti chercher la cape et le moment où tu es revenu, sois je te…

- Tu me quoi ? Lâcha James avec froideur.

- J'ai plusieurs sortilèges sous la main, James, ne me tente pas.

- Fais-toi plaisir, Patmol, mais tu ne fais pas le poids.

Sirius laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique et son regard sombre transperça James avec agacement. Peter restait silencieux. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait faire sortir James de son silence et de sa mauvaise humeur, et c'était Sirius.

Ils allaient probablement se taper un peu dessus en chemin, mais ils finiraient par tirer les choses au clair.

- Tu oublies que je suis un Black, Cornedrue. Je n'éprouverai aucun remords à te faire mal, alors que tu n'oserais pas faire couler une seule goutte de sang.

C'était probablement vrai et James le savait. Il ne serait jamais capable de lui faire vraiment mal. Il avait la magie noire en horreur, alors que Sirius était né dedans. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il en savait davantage que la plupart des élèves plus âgés. Il avait beau s'être adouci au contact de James, Sirius serait toujours un Black. Il éprouverait du remord, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de frapper s'il le fallait. Et pour une fois, James n'était pas d'humeur à le tenter.

- Je vais faire un tour, marmonna James en reposant ses couverts et en délaissant son assiette à moitié pleine.

Il se leva, mais la voix de son meilleur ami le retint.

- Tu ne peux pas te réfugier dans la clairière chaque fois que tu t'engueules avec Evans, James.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'Evans.

- Tu n'as pas eu besoin, je te connais.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis James capitula et soupira. Il se rassit et posa la tête dans ses mains. Il était tout simplement incapable d'oublier ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, ni le ton qu'elle avait employé, ni le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Ils avaient tous les deux fait des efforts ces derniers jours et même s'il continuait de se comporter comme un crétin la plupart du temps, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle appréciait un peu sa présence quand même. Elle souriait, elle riait même à certaines de ses blagues. Elle secouait la tête quand il faisait le pitre en cours, mais une lueur d'amusement brillait dans son joli regard étoilé. Mais il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout, encore une fois.

- James, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Réitéra Sirius d'une voix lasse.

- Elle m'a surpris hier soir quand je suis retourné chercher la cape…

- Oh, fit Peter en grimaçant.

- Comme tu dis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Qu'est-ce tu crois qu'elle a dit, Sirius ! S'exclama James en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière…

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer. Ils se rappelaient que trop bien tous les trois, ce qu'il s'était passé l'année précédente.

- Elle était en colère.

- Oui, mais elle était déçue surtout, soupira James en baissant les yeux. J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie encore merdé.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Sirius.

- Et bien je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies merdé tant que ça…

James lâcha un grognement sarcastique et leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

- Crois-moi, j'étais là, j'ai vu. J'ai tout foutu en l'air.

- Non.

- Sirius, arrête. Je sais que tu dis ça pour être…

- Gentil ? Coupa Sirius en arquant un sourcil ? Depuis quand je suis quelqu'un de gentil. Non, je dis ça parce que tu as loupé une scène vraiment très intéressante ce matin quand tu as décidé de sécher le cours de Potion.

Peter lâcha un petit rire et tapota James dans le dos avec encouragement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ta très chère Lily.

- Elle n'est pas « ma » Lily.

- Dans tes rêves, elle l'est, si, se moqua Sirius.

James grogna, mais Sirius l'ignora et poursuivit :

- Elle était avec Servilus et ils se sont disputés. Ils étaient discrets, mais avec Peter, on était juste derrière eux et on a malencontreusement entendu toute leur conversation.

- « Malencontreusement » ?

- Fâcheuse coïncidence, expliqua Peter en balayant sa question d'un geste de la main d'un ton détaché.

- Exactement, merci Pete. Comme je disais, ils se sont disputés. A propos de toi.

- Quoi ?

- Apparemment, poursuivit Peter, notre cher Servilus n'aime pas trop qu'elle soit amie avec toi.

- Quelque chose en rapport avec le fait que tu es « un crétin arrogant et cruel », ou un truc du genre, lâcha Sirius sur un ton désintéressé, comme si l'idée était complètement saugrenue.

- Elle a pris ta défense et il est devenu tout rouge, piailla Peter en riant.

- Elle l'a poliment envoyé se faire voir.

- Elle a pris ma défense ? Evans a pris ma défense ? Demanda James en clignant des yeux.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant.

- Oui. Elle lui a dit que ça ne le regardait pas, qu'elle s'entourait de qui elle voulait et que tu valais cent fois mieux que ses amis à lui.

L'excitation de James retomba et son regard s'assombrit. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qu'elle avait défendu, mais elle-même. Lily n'aurait jamais laissé Rogue, ou qui que ce soit d'autre à vrai dire, lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne laissait personne prendre de décision pour elle et tenait tête à quiconque essayant de lui imposer sa volonté. James pouvait en témoigner. Il avait souffert de son entêtement plus d'une fois.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et laissa ses yeux glisser vers Lily, assise plus loin avec ses amies. Elle discutait et riait joyeusement avec Emmeline et Dorcas. Elle semblait complètement insouciante, comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, ni un peu plus tôt en cours. Mais il savait qu'elle était juste très douée pour cacher ses sentiments. Si Lily savait écouter les autres, elle était toutefois incapable de s'écouter elle-même et affichait rarement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle gardait ses émotions et ses sentiments dans un coffre fort dont elle divulguait rarement la combinaison secrète. Elle n'était pas vraiment fermée. C'est juste qu'elle passait trop de temps à essayer d'apaiser les autres pour vraiment prendre le temps de se pencher sur ses propres problèmes. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire passer les autres en premier et elle en oubliait souvent de s'ouvrir aux autres.

Et c'était frustrant de la voir si souriante alors qu'il voulait se précipiter sur elle et s'excuser en la serrant dans ses bras. La plupart du temps, il était doué pour ignorer ses sentiments, mais pas à cet instant. A cet instant il était vulnérable, triste, frustré, et en colère. Et il ne pouvait pas ignorer la fille dont il était amoureux alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres de lui et semblait ne rien savoir de son existence.

- James ? … James !

La voix de Peter le tira de ses pensées. Ses deux amis s'étaient levés et le regardaient avec perplexité.

- J'arrive.

Il se leva, lança un dernier regard en direction de Lily Evans, fut certain de croiser son regard pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de détourner la tête et de suivre Sirius et Peter hors de la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Un cours qu'il ne partageait malheureusement pas avec sa jolie princesse au sourire d'ange.

**(****Récidiviste)**

* * *

Une fois de plus, la journée avait été longue pour Lily. En retournant vers la Salle commune de Gryffondor après deux interminables (et épouvantables) heures de ronde avec Flora Nott, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans son lit et dormir pendant deux jours sans interruption. Et elle n'exagérait même pas.

Après sa rencontre avec James devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame la veille, elle avait à peine fermé l'œil. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle s'était inquiétée toute la nuit pour lui, à l'idée qu'il était quelque part à faire l'idiot dans la forêt interdite. Elle en avait même oublié Remus, qui souffrait quelque part à Pré-au-lard, seul, dans une vielle cabane ébranlée.

Alors quand elle ne l'avait pas vu en Potions ce matin-là, elle avait pensé au pire. Et Severus avait fait une réflexion et elle s'était emportée. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Sirius et Peter avaient l'air épuisés, mais rien ne laissait transparaître dans leur expression qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible à James. Puis elle l'avait finalement vu à midi, dans la Grande Salle, et elle s'était finalement détendue. Bizarrement, ça l'avait rendue davantage furieuse contre lui. Il avait séché les cours sans raison, probablement pour rester dormir après son excursion, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit parce qu'elle était trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Quoi qu'il fasse, James Potter l'atteignait de plein fouet. Elle était tout simplement incapable de l'ignorer même lorsqu'elle se forçait à le faire. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui la faisait constamment revenir. C'était profondément frustrant et incroyablement injuste.

Elle arriva dans le Hall, lorsqu'elle reconnut la masse de cheveux ébouriffés absolument unique de James Potter en personne. Elle poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

Plus borné que lui, ça n'existait pas.

- Potter, l'interpella-t-elle, d'une voix lasse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se retourna et elle put voir son expression s'assombrir lorsqu'il la vit.

- Si tu veux me donner un autre semaine de détention, tu peux y aller, je suis libre jusqu'aux vacances.

Lily poussa un long soupir et lui lança un regard épuisé. James haussa les épaules et désigna son balai.

- Je faisais un tour.

- Tu ne devrais pas être dehors à cette heure-là, observa-t-elle.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation hier soir, il me semble, lâcha-t-il froidement. Et de toutes façons tu n'es pas dans ton lit non plus à ce que je sache, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

- C'est parce que je reviens d'une ronde de surveillance. Je suis préfète, tu te souviens ?

- Comment l'oublier, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lily soupira et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Ça ne fait rien.

Il hocha la tête et plongea dans sa poche la main qui ne lui servait pas à tenir son balai sur son épaule. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se mirent tous les deux à repartir en direction de la tour Gryffondor, dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Lily décide de le rompre brutalement.

- Tu n'es pas censé le laisser dans un local ou je ne sais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt son balai.

Il la regarda avec surprise et posa les yeux sur son balai.

- Si. Mais ils jettent un sortilège verrouillage puissant sur la porte, et si je laissais mon balai là-bas, je ne pourrais pas m'en servir après le couvre-feu, répondit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

- Oh, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Je suis déçue, je ne savais pas qu'un petit enchantement pourrait avoir raison de tes talents de maraudeurs, Potter. Un simple sortilège de protection, et tu laisses tomber ?

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

- Pourquoi je me donnerais autant de mal, Princesse, alors que c'est mille fois plus simple de garder mon balai dans ma chambre ?

À sa grande surprise, Lily laissa échapper un petit rire, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ta fainéantise te perdra, Potter.

Il répondit en riant joyeusement et juste comme ça, la tension s'envola. Ou presque. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers qui conduisaient vers la tour Gryffondor et râlèrent quand ils se mirent à bouger. Ils attendirent qu'ils s'immobilisent à nouveau pour reprendre leur chemin.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu de comme ça, fit soudain Lily en désignant le balai de James.

- C'est un _Météore_, sorti pour la victoire de l'Angleterre contre le Pérou à la coupe du monde de 1970. Ils n'ont sorti que quelques exemplaires avant d'arrêter la production à cause d'un défaut de fabrication.

- Un défaut de fabrication ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

James hocha la tête.

- Oui, ils se sont rendus compte au bout de quelques mois qu'il y avait un défaut de freinage lorsque le balai fait une descente en piquet.

- Quoi ? Et tu l'as quand même gardé ? Mais c'est dangereux, non ?

James haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

- Peut-être, mais c'était mon tout premier balai. Mon père me l'a offert pour mes onze ans et je ne peux pas jouer un match sans lui.

- Mais tu pourrais te blesser !

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai eu de la chance jusque là, non ?

- Alors pourquoi tu n'en as jamais acheté un neuf ?

- Oh, j'en ai eu d'autres ... Quand mon père m'a dit pour mon Météore, j'étais inconsolable, dit-il en souriant tristement. J'adorais ce balai. C'était mon tout premier, il était rien qu'à moi. Mon père m'en a acheté un neuf dans la semaine. Un Nimbus de deuxième génération. Mais c'était différent. Ça n'avait plus le même effet. Quand j'ai rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor, j'ai décidé que c'était plus prudent de m'entraîner sur le nimbus. Sauf que le jour de mon premier match, je n'ai pas pu. J'ai joué avec celui-là, dit-il en désignant son Météore.

- Et tu as marqué 130 points, se rappela Lily en souriant. Treize buts…

Il hocha la tête à nouveau, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Depuis, je ne joue pas un match sans.

- Je ne te savais pas superstitieux, Potter, plaisanta-t-elle d'un ton léger.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il en haussant une fois de plus épaules. C'est une question de loyauté j'imagine...

Ses yeux noisette semblaient perdus dans le vague et Lily le regarda attentivement.

- Envers ton balai ? Se risqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un peu ... Bizarre ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, balaya-t-il d'un geste vague de la main.

- Alors explique-moi, proposa-t-elle.

- C'est juste que... Je suis comme ça. Quand je m'attache à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, c'est pour la vie. C'est tout.

Il refusait toujours de croiser son regard et semblait étrangement distant. Et il n'y avait rien que Lily puisse répondre en cet instant. Parce que juste comme ça, la conversation innocente qu'ils venaient de partager lui avait ouvert les yeux sur James Potter.

Et ce qu'elle vit en posant ses yeux sur lui lorsqu'ils se quittèrent après avoir passer le portrait de la grosse Dame, c'était le James Potter qu'elle avait rêvé de rencontrer depuis des années. Le James Potter qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il était, mais qu'il avait obstinément refusé de lui présenter.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils se quittèrent aux pieds des escaliers dans la Salle commune ce soir-là, Lily lui adressa un sourire d'une sincérité renversante et lui lança un timide "Bonne nuit, James", auquel il fut tout simplement incapable de répondre.

Il ne savait tout simplement plus quoi penser. C'était un peu comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment maîtres de leur relation, mais que quelqu'un d'autre s'amusait à jouer avec celle-ci comme avec un yoyo - un de ces objets moldus que trimballaient les enfants partout avec eux -, et ça le foutait en vrac, parce qu'il était épuisé de constamment attendre que leur relation dérape. Il était temps que ça s'arrête. Définitivement. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était couper la ficelle et laisser le yoyo se dérouler jusqu'au bout.

En se couchant ce soir-là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisa l'impact qu'aurait cette conversation sur le reste de leur vie.

**N/A :**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre...

Si vous êtes comme moi, vous en avez probablement assez de tous les hauts et les bas de leur relation, donc rassurez-vous, cette fois, ils sont vraiments sur la bonne voie. Finies les excuses bidons, finis les " je t'aime, moi non plus ". Ils vont enfin se mettre à grandir un peu, et ça nous fera du bien à tous. Enfin je crois.

Bon week-end à tous :)

Et n'oubliez pas que c'est **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui a corrigé ce chapitre hier soir, tard, alors vraiment... Un grand merci à elle :)

+ à _Parkminrin_ : Merci pour ta superbe review :) j'ai adoré le petit surnom que tu as trouvé à Rena, "la-fille-qui-pique-les-copains-de-tous-le-monde," , et je suis définitivement ravie que tu apprécies la relation Lily/Petunia, parce qu'on va en apprendre bien plus très bientôt, lorsque Lily rentrera chez elle pour Noël :) Je crois quand même que cette fiction est mauvaise pour ta santé si tu la lis toujours tard le soir, voire la nuit, au lieu de dormir alors que tu as cours le lendemain :p En tout cas, merci encore ;)


End file.
